


Desperation Dessert : A Lonely Man's Treat

by Reddestiny92



Series: Three is the way [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 94,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: Something about hiding out after a supposed end of a hiest, the laying low inbetween the dirty work.  Things just come out, well where the crew is involved anyways. Franklin and Micheal might disagree but as far as Trevor is concerned it is the best because you're never bored. Even with a bit of a self hating ride into the forest of broken dreams....Trevor made me write that last one.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Three is the way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bad habits of being a starter and busier I decided to humor myself. I will keep some points that are actually in game so if anyone cares maybe spoilers. Though for the most part I am putting the game in the what if washer and going full fanfiction. Even adding another to the crew and editing pasts also i have completed the basics of the game as in I left stuff to do but based on my game some characters are dead but I need em. So original nonsense and character spotlight alterations with ooc to be expected. Also yeah I AM late I know but I never had a computer that could run it and I didn't expect any feels or that I would beat anything so....yep. Hope you like it. Oh oh oh...no I am not sure about the title but I kind of like it.

....

Deep in what you would call the heart of Los Santos....okay what one man would call it; there sat a tired man glaring daggers at just about anything that moved. He had been keeping an eye on his phone waiting for a message or something, Lester had been quick to pay them this time, on the hope they would stay out of trouble a little longer while he looked for something better. Which Trevor was fine with most of the time, most of his money usually went to more drugs...duh...and a shirt or two once or twice a year...also duh. He just wanted some sort of contact, after he realized or rather accepted what went down with Brad he hadn't had it in him to talk to Micheal, that is without supervision and he hated that. Mostly because he hated himself, hated that he understood because he cared that much more about fucking Townley... _De Santa_ he thought bitterly. He imagined someone who was brave enough would say that he felt that way because he was so fucked up. Brad wasn't all that bad a guy as a person did right by them, was always there, kept his promises and even shared his weed. That, Trevor, could barely tolerate he felt like he really knew where he stood with Michael, as crappy as a friend he was that was his friend, he grunted leaning back against his probably pissed stained couch maybe a little more than, on both accounts. He shook his head and drained a beer muttering a string of curses as it stung his cut lip, he stared at the once amber now grayish liquid, what had he mixed in this? It was shit, if he couldn't remember how would he know not to do again. He guessed he would have to try all of his stuff to figure it out, it sure would make a nice cheap drug from some idiot with a loose wallet though that shit doesn't have to taste good and he doesn't really give a fuck and a half about his consumers...he does sell things and still has a large amount of clients that haven't died after all he was pretty sure he should have the gold medal in drug dealing, really.

Shaken from his distant thoughts by his phone ringing he slowly picked it up examing the cracks, mostly from throwing it on purpose.

"Pretty good piece of government watched shit." he muttered as he snorted and answered.

"City morgue?"

"How funny."

He sat up straight feeling both somewhat like a dog excited it's master called, and unaware of the first feeling, but then that's Trevor.

"Mikey! I take it we're done hiding out." fucking finally he was starting to itch playing hide and don't seek, and he did not like to itch..if he could help it.

"I guess, we got the all clear from Lest said he was monitoring his assets and wanted to make sure we uh didn't need any more donations for a while." he said, somewhat speaking in code as Trevor preferred at least as far as Ron knew.

There were just some things you didn't say on the phone even if it was good government monitored shit.

"Sounds good I'm going fucking stir crazy, I mean CEO or not I don't use terms like 'stir crazy'." he paused almost sure he heard Michael chuckle.

"Well call it whatever you want but I called F over and he's bringing Chop and LD so I...well you know." he muttered absently.

He really, really, reaaaaaally didn't like how that made him feel something of a flutter in his chest that he wasn't accustomed to especially as he was still upset about the Brad situation, at least he thought he was, even Trevor wasn't entirely sure how to read his own actions sometimes. He was aware that he was tired of thinking of ways to off himself that he wouldn't actually do because if he hadn't died yet doing what he did it wasn't his damn time, and at this point he was fairly sure he was going to hell his new bitch Satan could wait. All the same it was something to do, like choosing then to go off on him again or just sucking it up and dealing with it later.

"Well I'm touched you want to hang out with me....considering how some of your friends end up." eh, a combo wasn't bad.

Michael groaned.

"Are we still on Brad? Cause last I checked you had a sniper rifle fucking ready and somehow missed me over the twenty some other targets you picked instead, either put a bullet where it counts or shut the hell up about it, what's done is done." he snapped.

Trevor stood up, how he lived for this even on the phone, he was a simple man you fought he fought which is a lie he's not simple at all but he does fight right along cause why the hell not. He let out a bitter chuckle the one that still gave Michael something of a shiver he knew it could go any which way when he heard that one.

"We will ALWAYS be on Brad sugartits, you don't seem to grasp the entire situation so I'm just EDUCATING you, it was fucked in every possible way and I shouldn't even be talking to you selfish prick."

"More hypocrisy from the great, perfect drug dealing pyscho covered in his own urine maybe even a deer's for all we know, just how he likes it."

"Wanna run that by me again Mikey??"

"Sure T, you call me fucking selfish and all this boohoo about Brad but you're here, you haven't cut me out because we have jobs to do and you couldn't just walk away and live in your trailer when there is money to be made, you couldn't leave the security Lest's watch provides us for your fucking company but I'm selfish I'm awful, fuck off with that nonsense man." he growled no doubt up and on his feet as well Trevor could picture it and the stubborn goats weren't going to give up even if it was just a hang-up away.

"I'm far from fucking perfect but at least I know my faults proudly unlike you, scared little shit head church mouse."

He groaned in annoyance, why did everything he said have to get to him.

"Look let's just accept you're an asshole and let it be," Trevor said, making Michael mutter something about who knows Trevor stopped listening.

"You'll never let it be, just remember while you're wallowing you didn't pull the trigger so you're just as bad now we can be shit together or not your choice I am not doing this with you."

Trevor huffed he was pretty sure that was the furthest their arguments got before, usually, there was someone to stop them and there was an extra wall there he almost felt like they had a heart to heart and he also was somewhat aware of how fucked up that was. Just how he liked it, he just wasn't going to mention it.

"Proud Mikey, that's the key, and I'm coming by the way."

"Yep." he hung up without another word, almost giddy he sat back down before picking up his phone again to text him.

[And for your information Mr. fancy pants lady-man scent it ain't piss, it's my own personal cologne, crabgrass and motor oil that's been sitting in the sun for a month.]

[You're an idiot.] he responded.

[You love it, see you in a bit.]

>>>>

Michael sighed as he set his phone down, ever since Trevor came back it's been one bit of trouble to a catastrophe and vice verse over and over and over again, yet part of him Michael missed he was pretty sure he was just a glutton for punishment. He stood in his bathroom getting ready slowly as he turned to the side and rolled his eyes, he was always the 'fat' one but many cops had been lost to him on foot and he wasn't all that thick, he wondered when he started to care. He scoffed, when Trevor felt the need to point it out he really could get any rise out of him he wanted a thought that should terrify Michael but then he didn't mind when he did the same thing back..at least he was prepared. He let his shoulders sag thinking of him referring to himself as his best friend that was probably true sad or not he was a pain in the ass that he could barely tolerate that would hate him probably till something finally killed him and he came back as a zombie for revenge though still he couldn't just let him go. Part of him wanted to let go of Franklin and LD before they grew accustomed to him and their Trevorubity where you either take him as he is or hate him and wish him dead though they were good, chill compared to him he was beginning to think at his old age that was required too. That must be the balance he needed, along with scotch, yes lots of scotch.

"Dad!"

He sighed and poked his head out, less his currently shrill, mouthy, ashamed of him baby girl got any louder.

"What is it Trace?" he called.

She came up the steps in another outfit he knew he paid for but wouldn't have if he had the choice, the tight denim and belly bearing style seemed much hotter before he had a kid to make him rethink that.

He was too old for all the shit, to say the least.

"Can I have some cash? I'm going to a party and last time I almost lost my credit card." she said twirling her hair around her finger.

He didn't like the way that sounded and crossed his arms letting the door go, at her frown he gave her a look not caring if she was grossed out or not she had to get over it.

"What kind of party do you have to pay for?"

She giggled.

"Oh my Gawd.... you're so old-fashioned, obviously one at a club, duh." she said matter-of-factly as if he should really just know.

He shook his head, wondering where his inability to say no went....probably somewhere around puberty and her independence Amanda insisted she should experience he just knew if she was like her...she'd get it another way and he didn't want to have to dismember anyone that got too close to her. He sighed, he was even thinking like Trevor, even if his expression didn't say as such he caved and sighed heavily.

"Wait downstairs, I don't have my wallet." she jumped up and grinned satisfied.

"Thanks daddy!" the only time she was sweet ah well guess that was his fault too, he would still take victory in the fact that she asked and didn't just get into his wallet and take his card like Jimmy would for someone so unmotivated he was skilled there. If he wasn't more afraid of how they would end up if he worked with them he'd take both of them on a job and get them some skills they could hold onto.

He finished up trying not to think like Trevor as he heard her excitedly greet Franklin and LD before focusing her squeals on Chop.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he called, barely waiting for a response before he disappeared in his room, he paused glancing at his bedside table a tattered old book sat there he couldn't remember taking it out but then after a few glasses of whiskey he didn't have much to remember.

He moved to grab his wallet as he pulled on a shirt before calling Tracey to get what he hoped was enough, she took the stack and counted through it before blowing a kiss his way and running down the stairs he shook his head and closed the door before walking over to the book to open the cover. He stared down at the first page, he couldn't remember what the book was about but he used it as a photo album people didn't mess with it, had no curiosity whatsoever, at least his family anyways. He was staring at a younger, less drugged up Trevor his arm around him the other missing, he couldn't remember what they were so happy about or when he had torn the photo he wondered if he had the other piece just two buddies sharing a drink and making unnessecary easily forgotten memories. He sighed and shut it before shoving it in the false bottom of his drawer, he moved to grab pants while shifting to text Trevor...see, not just youngin's could multitask like this. He used to laugh at the craze but technology made his job easier, in some ways, enough that he wasn't letting go of it. This was proven by Trevor going off on all the connections through the web and what was being monitored while somewhat keeping up with updating his own bit of personal tech.

[I really am sorry about Brad T.]

[I know sugartits, I just don't care, don't rile me up I'm driving.] he could picture him purposely running into various little landmarks for fun, he didn't really need to help but he thought it should be said, in a way that he could either delete or look at for however long he needed to. Satisfied at least with his clothes he went down to ask what sort of pizza they wanted, Tracey left real quick when it came to money, Amanda was...well he wasn't sure Jimmy was out being his usual stoner self he wasn't sure he could take the empty house no matter who was joining him he was glad for a moment, whether he deserved it or not, of something normal. He would have invited Lester but then he made it a point to stay as anti-social as possible he wasn't getting paid to hang out with them after all.

This, was good enough though.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick maybe over the top or not I don't know if you remember the game you know how impossible they are, I don't make excuses for characters but I do like thinking how someone different might think that said I love these people so this is what I got.


	2. Some kind of family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the guest kudo! I'm glad peeps are reading I really wasn't sure and I won't make empty promises I will work on it as I can I am off tomorrow so maybe I can get more done while waiting for my preorder to unlock ha. After that well as time goes but you know if you can stay interested it'll be nice to see.
> 
> I can't decide if I like calling Lamar by name or LD more also I have my own stupid little thing for Franklin you'll see and it's there it's a thing now. :)
> 
> Aaannd it may be obvious but as part of things from the game I'm keeping they will be out of order, maybe that is clear enough but I mean I just completed as I said so I know what's wrong just roll with it. Also something that is less obvious at the moment I am sort of keeping thought as part of regular text might switch and have '....' or italics but I wasn't sure if it was clear enough that some words are not just narration but thought and not just me cutting conversation when I say X isn't listening I'll warn you if anything changes fits for now.

......

Lamar looked around Michael's living room curiously he hadn't really spent much time with them, well that's not entirely true he hadn't in the job sense but he had come along when invited he felt like he was still in some swirl of initiation with them. They could trust him a bit because he knew a little of what was going on but they wouldn't fill him in until he proved himself. For his ways, he was going to hang around and find a way to make that happen even if he wasn't like his friend. He glanced over at him before turning back to the decor. He still couldn't picture him living it up in that big house, he would tease him since one of their more recent jobs landed Franklin in Vinewood he hadn't really changed. It made him wonder if money didn't always change people for the worse but he wasn't ready to accept that practically at half his age he was as bitter as Michael could be. Franklin had offered to let him stay with him though Lamar wasn't about to leave the hood. Which Trevor approved of, as expected, it was a shit hole but like Trevor's infested...pick anything, trailer it was their shit hole he didn't say anything but it was sort of funny to him Franklin and Michael were like their own match still doing the same shit but moving on in life cause of it while Lamar and him were of course..in the dirt together. Though for them it worked Amanda gave up fighting with Michael she didn't like it one bit but at the same time she would much rather see he's there not cheating on her and actually with his boys as he might say. She had to choose her battles and she wasn't very good at it but at the moment she felt she made the right call and tried to be friendly with all of them.

Except with Trevor, that dick was a lost cause to her.

Lamar couldn't really figure her out he didn't know why they bothered, he understood prenups and such and as a successful criminal some he should respect on principle he felt like Michael had one but then he wasn't going to step the line and ask. Especially if it was just some end of life stuck in a rut thing, his attention turned to Franklin again laughing at something stupid that happened in the movie had forced on them...they really were two sides of the same fucking coin. He hated that corny shit but when it came to free food and some paper that Franklin would toss his way when he asked it was kind of a small price to pay. He guessed he should feel like his bitch for that but he was just biding his time waiting for his own then he'd pay him back and call it straight. He looked up as Chop made his way to the backdoor where Jimmy originally left some newspaper out for him even his damn dog behaved better over here he was about to just give him to one of them but then he wasn't sure he was really worth what Franklin was giving him he didn't want to give up his dog and still owe him. Not to mention...that's his dog man.

His attention was taken again as Trevor came in kicking the unlocked door open in front of the startled pizza boy, Michael sighed as he walked over to pay.

"Heeeeereee's....Uncle T." he called rather purposely side-stepping Michael to greet the two younger men in the room, not that he cared better than fighting him with full hands, he looked him over he looked strangely clean, not that his clothes were with whatever he was lying on but light jeans and a white tank didn't lie he really cleaned up. With anyone else it naturally wouldn't have meant much with most people but maybe it mattered a little more than he would ever know even if he had a habit of wearing his heart on his "sleeve" when he chose his secrets he chose them well enough.

He sighed slightly before letting it go and heading to the kitchen with them, he just knew it was going to be a mess Chop really forgot how big he was when food was around and that was the reason they often warned whoever was coming if he was around. He tossed a slice to the over-excited pooch pretending he didn't know exactly what it meant to him to be included he really knew him too well..also somewhat terrifying but he wasn't going to get into it. Considering he was just waiting for another episode about Brad or him faking his death or just about anything that pissed him off that turned to one of those he seemed fine for now. Michael watched them not really keeping up with the conversation just seeing him at a chill point talking to them it almost seemed rather than just hating being alone he liked being something of a mentor....no matter what it was he was teaching them. There was no rainbow cover he knew what it was they all did they were as Trevor said, a family, a crime one with more fucked up members than any group needed but one none the less now if any of them would admit out loud well that remains to be seen. Though at least some of that balance got to him too....so long as they watched what they said, hell even Lamar was picking up clues from Franklin and he wasn't there every time they got the clear to hang out again, part of it, sure not rising suspicion as in they didn't want to be around right after a job but they didn't want to be unknowns either that was alarming too and went without saying even if something wasn't strangely working with them they had to play both parts it was just how it went.

For now he was fine with it and downed a beer as the movie came to an end Franklin got the remote first, not that it really mattered that channel surfing was more entertaining with beer and pizza than it needed to be and they all did it.

Trying to focus on whatever nonsense he landed on, it was all nonsense after a few beers call him stuck up or not there was some good in drinking something lacking control that was imported they put everything in these beers and they did the job. He turned to the photos on the side table his thoughts drifting again, not that he minded it was sometimes nice not to wallow in self pity, his kids certainly liked having them around it was just an odd group he guessed he should feel bad for bringing his family into this mess again but it was working this time. As an old dad out of ideas it would have to do they were safer in the light than hidden so the wrong person could use them against him, or rather all of them now. It hadn't been long there was still reason to be cautious here and there, miserable bastard or not he was prepared for the worst but for one night even a little drunk he would take it. He startled as Trevor stretched out with his head in his lap probably staring up at him he had ended up with Michael's sunglasses and he couldn't be sure when, and could either go off or stay there silently whether that was bad or good he couldn't be sure he was very much a cat that way. Lamar shook his head watching them, he didn't say anything for fucking once some did have that casual touch thing without the fear of being called out of the closet for it as his pops would have put it, didn't work for every gang, or crew whichever they were but it was; from his view some other proof or some shit that it was the right dude to be around. 

As in a man that would kill without remorse could touch you and be at your back and you knew you were good.

At least he hoped it was like that he wasn't about to bury Michael over Trevor, or maybe he would, he looked at Franklin who seemed all too used to it not making an effort to look away he was just existing around it.

"Planning on joining the conversation Sugartits?" he rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was going fine with me on the side."

"You don't even know what we were talking about."

"And we didn't have anything to argue about either," he answered.

Trevor moved to sit up holding up a finger as he smirked a bit.

"You just might be onto something Mikey," he said a little cheerfully, or he was feeling it too either way it was better than another argument.

For now.

Lamar ended up with the remote this time and they went from BET to some crime show...funny.

Michael sat forward a bit almost enjoying the buzz until his phone went off, he waved to turn it down which Lamar just barely caught as he answered, it was Lester not that he bothered with hellos or anything keep it professional or as much as it can be.

"Don't suppose a little work would be an issue."

"You found something already?"

"Maybe I need to keep looking it over and make sure it's the real thing that'll be tomorrow morning can you do it?"

"You guys ready to work?" Michael asked.

"Hell yeah dawg," Franklin said as he straightened up, clearly, Lamar and Trevor didn't mind him speaking for them that time.

Duh again.

"We'll meet you at the place," Michael said.

He could picture Lester off in his own little world nodding to the phone before he hung up, he was looking forward to it.

Something to be excited about besides movies and a night without a fight.

>>>>>

Lamar ended up staying at Franklin's house that night so the next morning he wouldn't have to drive out and get him, Franklin felt like a bitch avoiding his old spot like that but he just didn't want to deal with his aunt she..like so many fucking others took it so damn personal things were getting better for him. He just didn't understand he remembered when his mom would fight with his dad and he would leave for the night, she'd come in his room to set up the television and they'd watch those shitty movies from the hood about any old thing but there was always a black guy getting better and people just jealous of him calling him bougie and hostile when they used to be the best of friends. He would laugh and say it would never happen to him with how their people were. Then it happened, he was pretty sure Lamar was a little bitter too but at least he was still here making an effort, he didn't want to sound like a pussy but it kind of stung to see all this time later there was some truth to it, he hated it but he hated giving up the house even more. Just the thought of crawling back to those that did him dirty when he could have been there for them with more money made him feel a little sick. He glanced up, mom was right, seeing people's true colors changes you a whole lot more than moving on with life ever will. Shaking the thought from his head he shrugged on a hoodie and called Lamar from the kitchen to go. He didn't care if he ate in the car, they had to change out rides so frequently really after Trevor ended up being the driver that a little food mess was the worse of the issue. He wondered if his boy ever really tried human meat.

Nah he didn't want to keep that thought in his head, he strangely liked the old man and would much rather keep it that way.

It didn't take too long to get to Lester's little hole in the wall and Michael was already there with Trevor looking over the plans he greeted Michael with the usual fist bump he liked him too even if they were both miserable old cats reliving their glory days. Hell even he could appreciate the life left them and they came back and took it again but they were his dudes...he'd fucking make fun of them for it if he wanted to, not to Trevor's face after the last time he laughed at him but he knew what he knew and that was that. He did get away with referring to him as Uncle T after all, not that he would keep that up all the time last thing he needed was him crawling up on him it didn't bother him but this was Trevor still his dawg...still a nutcase with a short fuse. Yet they already accepted that and he already accepted the only nickname he was getting from Lamar was crazy man .

"So what the fuck am I looking at?" Trevor asked.

On the board was a bit of blueprint paper, there was something there yes but just a big large square with one obvious entrance as if it wasn't properly drafted.

"This is the target, it's all the information on the basic structure I could get, which means it's heavily monitored and the take should be worth the risk." he said simply.

"How do you figure? What if that's just a warehouse and it's a trap, or it's a facility and the whole area will be swarmed by the time we get there?" Michael demanded.

He didn't want to come out here for no reason, Lester could only cover so much up, as amazing as that seemed he was much better at covering up a crime than a social call....definitely better that he remain anti-social.

"Nothing to say Mr. computer?" Trevor snapped, he could have been high off his ass by now.

He held up his hands in surrender.

"Relax the rest of the information is in text, I said structure, so worst case you need to get in and get out the same way, challenging enough?" he added.

"So we're going to need an expensive team?" Michael asked.

"Just one other person, I have Paige on call just in case, Lamar can be the getaway driver you three will focus on what's inside."

"Wait just a damn minute homie, do YOU not know what we're going after?" Franklin started, as Trevor gave him a look his mood began to slip turning back to Lester.

"Now there's the question."

"I well....look don't be alarmed but we had a bit of a security breach, but I don't know what we're getting yet and we don't have much of a choice to keep things quiet."

"Motherfucker, I thought you were the brains man damn." he almost didn't see him coming as Trevor got in his face gripping his throat.

"T!" Michael helped Franklin rip him away from him, as the poor bastard coughed rubbing his throat damn speed freak was strong.

"Fuck crazy man.... what the f....fuck was that for!?"

"Don't you say that you dirty fucker ain't you got a mother!? We don't use that word dammit!" he growled as Franklin got between them.

"Chill man he didn't know, he's not with us all the time, give him a pass one-time man," he said speaking firmly but carefully watching his wild eyes.

Lamar swallowed thickly as Lester recovered from his jump back, as Trevor settled back..a tiny bit.

"I....apologize...I meant no disrespect, it w...won't happen again," he said as Franklin gave him a look, one he usually ignored but followed this time.

In a second Trevor relaxed and Michael let him go.

"Right yeah...I forgive you but fucking watch it...hey see he's really part of the group he handled me fine." he said suddenly chipper.

"Yeah if you call that handling it," Franklin muttered watching him approach Lamar to clap him on the back, Michael sighed because he was unfortunately right, maybe he was wrong they already had their decision with Trevor, and he did listen to them.

"Now while we deal with this dipshit's fucking mistake of letting things slip let's not have another incident, 'kay pal?" Trevor asked, Lamar wisely nodded.

He was even less stressed about Lester fucking up than this they could fix that he didn't want Trevor to kill either of them, yep they were some kind of fucking family alright.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and just so it's clear just cause I'm using poly doesn't mean anything for Franklin and Lamar I like them but I don't see them seeing Michael and Trevor that way see my characters can have friends lol.


	3. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for more reads and another guest kudo!
> 
> This one I was having trouble with but a good way I had several ideas that would tie into the end of this bit of chapters not sure how long or short it'll be but I was thinking I don't want to rush everything I want to have just Mike and T or just Franklin and Lamar different things for different reasons while I work out the ideas I have for after this group of chapters. It's still one whole story but you know I have points to hit to keep going, so hopefully you all will stick around and it won't be too long as a whole lol.

>>>>

Trevor was still a little irritated with Lester and the security issue. Though he was again focusing on Michael his thoughts on the firm hold he had on him he had been a bit too moody to really care while he was somewhat plotting to kill Lamar as he teased him for being on the chunky side there was clearly still muscle there too. It was kind of nice, being bound like that knowing the one he couldn't let go could hold him down. He growled absently thinking something was probably wrong with him maybe Ron mixed a little too much 'magic' as he would say in the batch of whatever the hell they were making. It started as meth but Ron and Chef got bored and changed the recipe Trevor was probably too hands-on for a CEO he glanced at Michael again, how he wanted to kill him sometimes over the tiniest things then he would remind himself he was the one he had known the longest..technically that included Lester but that was different he was eyes on the outside that was supposed to keep them out of trouble it wasn't like someone that hated you...but still went into fire with you and came out with you in whatever way they could. His mood shifted again as the darkened car they borrowed from Lester came to a stop. Some old abandoned factory, even he didn't approve, he could do broken down shit no investor would look at but for his "success" he was still sure he was the only one who ran a company from such a place even the O'niels had a nicer place than him, spoiled pricks.

"Are you sure this is the right place man?" Franklin asked.

Michael was pretty sure they had certainly been sent to worse places but for someone that could hack into Lester's network, they had been expecting a lot more.

"Relax, that's what we have guns for." he said simply climbing out.

Lamar followed slowly for a moment wishing they brought Chop but he was better off all excited and hard to control with Lester.

it wasn't long after they stepped inside that they saw they were surrounded by who knows how many all wearing dark body suits they couldn't shoot if they wanted, well those thinking without anger issues anyways...before Trevor could even take out his gun Michael grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Before you get us all killed T, let's hear them out." he warned, his face said nothing, his heart said he should try to handle something whatever this is that went over Lester so easily differently.

"Smart, look we could go on and on about how you should keep it up and how we can find anyone important to you and such but I think it's enough that we can expose you and put all of you away for the rest of your lives hmm?" some woman. 

Older from the sound of her voice but covered head to toe in black as well, you couldn't see her face or any of her workers only two of them from a glance didn't have machine guns, Trevor might be ready to go out guns blazing but the rest of the crew was ready to listen. He groaned in annoyance but felt a tremor, brief, unrecognizable at the thought of causing Michael's death when he still had his moment he wanted to kill him, yeah he would accept being a cold blooded killer but he wasn't responsible for anyone's end if that made sense. Course it didn't this is Trevor.

Never the less he at least stopped, and able to turn his wild thoughts to the kids without Michael.

"You see we need a little help to recover a little something and we thought you would be the best option for it, there is a vault we can access remotely and you can take whatever you can carry from it so long as you get our package and it's fairly large but we can help with that bit so you don't get cheated. Simple as that, what do you say?"

"What does this place look like? How are we going to know we're in the right place?" Franklin asked a little nervously, he just felt they already had them all this was unneeded and they didn't give a fuck.

Trevor was crazy but there was something in him that cared you never wanted someone, a group of someones ready to shoot whether they needed you or not that gave up easily.

She laughed.

"I'm just teasing dear, having a little fun...you'll do this and we don't care what you think about it, as for what it looks like well, it's a building with a lot of rooms, have fun gentlemen. "

With that they noticed Franklin hit the ground, they hadn't noticed the quick and silent way every gap in the walls was expertly covered it took a while for Michael to join in and for Lamar and Trevor to realize why they needed the suits if they were just waiting to blow their brains out when they wouldn't take no for an answer as the room filled with a rather strong smoke. Naturally, it took the longest for it to affect him but he was feeling a touch on cloud nine and wondering what was in it, cause he was pretty sure it was better than speed and he needed like a case of it.

As he fell the room cleared and with a snap of her fingers the 'faceless' woman had her team preparing theirs for their trip.

"Oh and write anyone they would care about some trip or something they took we'll iron out the details."

Not that she gave a damn, but for the accomplished...cover-up began before the job, as she thought.

>>>>>>>

Michael let out a low groan before he felt a sharp kick to his shin.

"FU...ck!" he opened his eyes and stared forward at Trevor they were strapped in a helicopter all wearing solid black from the feel those assholes had stripped them down and covered them in the stretchy fabric but it felt solid, firm like bullet proof at least he hoped he wondered if they would let him test it. On Trevor, though he felt there was something to these outfits, their whole operation, as sound echoed through the air they heard Lester clearing his throat. He looked at Franklin and Lamar, who only nodded showing they were fine or at least aware now, satisfied he waited for him to say something that was hopefully worthwhile.

"Glad you're awake the gas they had prepared for you can be used to knock out an elephant so I thought it might be a little much but apparently all of their people get exposed to it, they assume if they know how to use it so do high profile enemies if you get hit again you should just be woozy. As I was explained since I'm one of their information men now....ugh." he explained slowly, suggesting he got a hit too.

"Don't care about that, where the fuck are we going?" Trevor asked.

"North Yankton."

Their eyes met again and Trevor considered kicking him again but harder...between his legs, he was lucky the only thing that happened to him was Trevor knocking him out and leaving him stranded without his keys and wallet typical for their 'friendship' at that point he didn't want him to just die he wanted him to suffer. Though he also didn't want anything else bad to happen to him and of course he had to be able to contact Lester to get help finding some way home, everything worked out in his warped mind after all, Michael shook his head.

"We're in something bigger now T, just let it go for now no doubt they won't let us argue the one interfering with the mission will be the one that won't need a cut." he said firmly not trusting their nameless employers, Trevor's gaze narrowed as Lester cleared his throat again, downing some drink from the sound making Michael lookup with little thought.

"He's unfortunately right Trevor, they gave me the expectations faces will stay covered when you land, from the moment you jump to the moment you are back in the air, they don't want you wasting time it's limited, and to make sure you're paying attention they wouldn't even tell me how limited. She said something about it depending on you and that there was a chance they could get someone else if you fail...and I don't want to know what's going to happen to anyone you know if they want to cover up your existence altogether." Trevor shook his head.

"Okay okay, fuck shut the fuck up you piece of shit, you want ole Trevor to behave I fucking _get it!_ "

Though he was aggravated all the same, they guaranteed they couldn't get a no and still knocked them out they were probably already plotting what to do with Michael's family and of course Trevor didn't give two shits from Sunday about Amanda but Jimmy and Tracey? No, he didn't want them to be alone, or worse he didn't see why they didn't see that. He wasn't all bad he knew he was pretty close but they could be used against him too and he didn't want to admit out loud considering Michael's way of running it was enough he didn't even get to see them grow up but Tracey was happy to see him and though Jimmy was a little more concerned he went right back to being Uncle T as he came around. That naturally meant he would once again do anything for them even if he was pissed off they weren't reading him right and some unknown organization had them all gift wrapped and prepared for their job without so much as a goodbye boner.

The nerve.

The tight suit was doing nothing for his mood but that gas sure had, he sighed.

"Right...well they have some weapons stashed in your masks is a headset we weren't able to get more of the building thanks to its system there are limited guards but you'll have plenty else to shoot so listen to the commands whether they come from me...or the current boss."

Franklin shook his head.

"Man what the fuck they got us going into?" he muttered.

"Something they think their people are too important for F." Michael said earning a side look from Franklin, ah well such was life.

>>>>>

As they landed just so they found the same secluded spot they were set to arrive was where their weapons were waiting, he was surprised the suit was so warm they thought of everything though he wasn't so sure about landing in the snow in all black was a good idea it wasn't like he was about to question anyone for all he knew there was a remote kill switch in the fibers or something. He looked over and rolled his eyes seeing Trevor shake his leg as he rocked his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing T?"

"Itching my ass, dumbass it's a tight bit of fabric and my ass hair does not approve."

Michael rolled his eyes, seeing how he looked when he could watch way to many curves of that somewhat feminine and entirely masculine frame....yeah he was the dumbass, Trevor's body type could not be explained, though he would be lying if he said the show didn't do anything at all for him. He shook his head he wasn't going to entertain that thought and blamed the gas he still only wanted to be so close to him, 'family' or not he wouldn't go over that line again if he could help it.

"Alright gentlemen, you'll be walking forward exactly 25 steps, we were able to breach their walls just enough to get you inside and into hiding count it out and try to land quietly." the boss said into the earpiece.

Feeling a bit ridiculous they did as they were told, minus Trevor who kept a close walk behind Michael he did not like walking into hell when he couldn't see the opening, how were they supposed to get out if they had to drop in? It didn't make any sense he knew he should have used his pipe before going with them to meet. At least the speed would have helped keep him up and ready, he didn't have much time to stay on that thought before the slide below, falling quietly was so not an option the alarms were already going off.

Absofuckinglutely fabulous.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who played knows it didn't exactly go like that but as I said changing everything I know I know don't need to point it out in every note but yeah. Also yeah I think it's on the shorter side but to get it out and all that. I went with what feels like a typical mission, you had your threats or have been given your tools go. Stay tuned.


	4. Love kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo AprilLady!
> 
> I wasn't sure about part of this chapter so I didn't finish what I was working on then it came to me after a break, so here we go.

>>>>>>>

Hitting the ground and rolling proved far more difficult than it needed to be, but with the sound of whatever was rushing toward them they weren't eager to sit and wait to get their bearings. Michael nearly tripped over Lamar who settled and grabbed his arm before they ended up going to the room closest the door open saying for it's security there wasn't anything important in here. At least that was the hope as Franklin bumped into an equally wet and somewhat slippery Lamar sending them flying into cover behind one of the counters in the room. It was a bit of storage looked like the typical science classroom....lacking funding. It was warm as hell and though they didn't have anything to complain about under the strange but useful material it didn't seem to slide well against itself and the slippery metal flooring.

“Stay still the sensors on that will fry you.” her tone was bored as if she was just waiting for one of them to fuck it up to test her patience.

Staying still though.... the way Trevor landed he ended up laying partially on Michael just barely in hiding he could look past their little bit of cover as required and out the open door. The not moving part became a real issue, Lamar and Franklin were luckily still next to one another but Michael was stuck with a flopping fish and tight whatever rubbing against his groin and this time he wasn't entirely sure if it was on purpose or not. Who wanted a horny hillbilly with an itchy ass rubbing on them? Even if said ass wasn't that bad looking in the fabric these old thoughts weren't doing him any favors and he felt shame rise in his chest. He may be an middle aged man reliving his glory days after ruining the first chance he got to protect said family with a wife that couldn't speak or touch him in any normal way you would expect...or even what you would hope for after all the money he dropped on her but it was still better than reacting to Trevor..again.

No no waiting for these sensors or whatever the bitch was concerned about that was the last thing he wanted to think about. Trevor on the other hand noticed turning his head just slightly to stare up at his eyes, just as he did a squeak alerted them. Franklin swallowed thickly seeing the singed rodent, in a second so that was the sensor.

“I hope you saw that we sent one along, a few trained rats for untrained rats don't mess with the fucking sensors just because I think I can replace you doesn't mean I want to waste time if I don't have to.”

“Can you at least give us more details or some shit?” Lamar asked, ready to be entirely obedient.

“I've told you all I need to we do not know the location of the item only that you will find it closer to the other end of the facility, when you arrive there is a fork on the left will be the vault and we will open as you arrive since there are four of you send two to secure payment when, and only when you have the package will we aid in getting you out. You'll hear a tone when the sensor is tripped and that's all the warning you get so I'd be quiet and work silently if I were you, we will disable what we can but again depends on you, get to work.” they heard a click and then Lester clearing his throat again.

They moved to stand up slowly the fabric now dry enough for them to get up and make their way further into the building it was a joke really, but they were all just hoping the payout would be enough for this shit.

>>>>

Tracey stretched out on her parent's bed staring at her phone and messing with her laptop bouncing from music to her lifeinvader page, shopping with the card Michael didn't technically know about in the way he didn't trust her to get it but the bills don't lie. She was in a bad mood and for as long as she could remember when she was she would come running to her parents room whether they were there or not, not that they needed to know she felt safer in here and she was used to them being busy it was enough that room was actually used. They had another room with a bathroom but it was just more space for her, she looked up as the door suddenly opened and rolled her eyes going back to her text as Jimmy came in to drop on the floor next to her. She paid him no mind until he started going through their drawers, she sat up slowly and looked over his shoulder.

"What pot head smell something good boy?" she teased.

He glanced at her mumbling a fuck you before going back to what he was doing.

"Like, really, what are looking for?"

"Mom called and said she wasn't going to be home tonight since everyone went on that little hunting trip they won."

"You can win a hunting trip?" she asked only a little curious.

"I don't fucking know, but like you know how Uncle T is he probably found a contest on something he'd never let us near and he won being the most popular customer or some shit." maybe far fetched...if you didn't know Trevor even the slightest bit.

She shrugged.

"'kay but like that doesn't say why you're going through their stuff." and ruining her chill moment.

He sighed and moved to sit on the ground facing her.

"The last time I came in here I thought Dad was here and I wanted to ask him for something, quick like usual.."

"Duh, Dad isn't really one for long negotiations." which was funny to her considering his work.

She could have probably had more mentioning his 'work' when he got on her nerves but for his ways that was her dad she didn't want him to go away forever which he probably would considering the way Amanda would go off about every little thing he did wrong when he wasn't here to find out about. So she kept her mouth shut and part of her thought he hadn't really given up but he was smart enough to know how easily his info could slip out if she didn't love him, despite his ways. So...spoiled bitch, at least that was how she saw it, the way he was she'd never know if she was still his little girl anymore that simply got everything for being either way it worked for her even if the comfort of this room came from missing the time they used to share.

Just another thing she didn't need to mention.

"Right, and mom came behind me calling for him I wasn't even in and she totally flipped, like she's hiding something."

"So you want to snoop and see what it is?"

"Well she's always like, dad did this, killed this person, ran away from this because he killed that person and blah blah I just want to know if we're like the last hope for this family or something." he explained, she cocked her head and nodded slowly.

"You know you have a perfect big sister and all." she started.

He gave her a look.

"But, even I think that's pretty sad, you check the nightstands I'll look in the closet she'll let me borrow whatever she has that fits but I don't get to pick it out, maybe something is there." not that Amanda was fat, to Tracey she even had a decent shape for the trendier stuff she sometimes picked out.

Though Amanda knew Michael would flip if he knew her daughter got her "finer" wardrobe from her, even while shoving his faults down his throat and surrounding his children with them she didn't really care she still thought like a stripper and Tracey wasn't her little girl she was someone to take under her wing. Learn what was and what wasn't okay to show in public and what happens behind closed doors stayed that way, that said she hadn't turned to a complete whore if anything she was a successful tease and knew how to humor what and when to take off, another reason for snapping at her father when he just wanted her safe. She wasn't stupid she knew there were older men that had no place in her life but as far as she was concerned if she could get her way like that and get away with it, why the hell not. Trevor might even be proud of her.

They went through their stuff for awhile until he called her back into the room having easily found the false bottom that Michael had, they sat on his bed and looked at the book in there, without question they opened it up thinking maybe he had some info or something written down. It may not be obvious on the outside but they weren't complete lost causes to their family in the sense of old Mikey still 'working'. They knew there was no reason to hide an old book practically falling apart if it had value he'd display it in a case or something. As they flipped through looking at the pictures that had smiled without really thinking about it mostly he had pictures from cooldowns in there there was nothing illegal...well maybe Trevor was cheating at cards but in these that would even be funny. 

She paused on a picture where it was somewhat clear they were celebrating new years, they mostly liked to drink and get loud usually with stuff like this but in this one at least Trevor had on a party hat, they laughed just picturing him telling Michael to chill the fuck out and enjoy himself. He had the slightest grin, maybe some affection on his face but if possible he seemed even more emotionally constipated but at least he seemed to appreciate the down time....as he flipped Trevor the bird.

"It's weird, guess dad has always been kind of an asshole...but like they take it cause he's one of theirs." she said absently.

"Yeah, I wonder what made him like that though, if even the money wasn't working for him we're not even here yet it looks like." Jimmy added.

She rolled her eyes.

"Like that matters, dad loves us."

"So sure about that?" Jimmy asked, cursing as she hit him upside the head.

"Duh....we like treat him like shit, and look what we have." she said with a firm nod.

He chuckled as she grinned but the looks faded a bit.

"That kind of hit different...a little you think?" He asked.

"Yeah like when it was said.....we love him too right?" she added not really needing an answer.

They shook their heads so not going there as they went through the pictures again.

"Why do you think he's hiding this?" she asked.

"....Maybe that's what mom wanted to hide, she just wants us to see him as a monster and all, which she doesn't like have to try that much considering we're not sure and he's not probably sure of how the feeling is and what not.." she hit him again.

"He has to love us...she doesn't, that's probably what it is." Tracey said moving to stand.

"Yeah....wait, why do you say it like that?" he asked.

She sighed.

"Follow big sis I'll educate you." she grabbed her things and turned to leave he moved to fix the book and put it back in it's hiding spot before going after her to stop her, as she glanced over her shoulder he sighed sort of waving between them.

"What about us as like brother and sister? Like....?"

She shrugged.

"I think you're an annoying piece of shit sometimes always running to dad like the little twerp you are but like I don't want you dead and I even allow you in my bedroom to hang out so.....me?"

"I don't think you're a slut and I could share my weed with you....I prefer you alive too." he said with a delay as she gave him a light punch in the arm.

Though she nodded as they shared a short smile before she nodded for him to come, no not just her they weren't dumb they knew all of them were at least some bit of damaged and it was fucked up but that was the closest they were going to get to an 'I love you sis/bro' and they were fine with it. It was better than Michael and that was going to have to work, Jimmy found he kind of wished he had made him come along, he did sort of miss him and maybe love him a little bit as Tracey did. They really needed each other, maybe he'd text him later, late enough he couldn't respond immediately.

>>>>>>

It was fairly easy to get from one point to another with limited guards though the sensors were a pain, they weren't checking for life, and a quick dash behind a wall or moving to another door meant they would shoot the wall and move on. By the time they slid to the fork she mentioned Lamar was leaning toward going with either one of them, Trevor was a crazy dope fiend as far as he knew, Michael wasn't really fat not like fat he had seen but he was still out of shape and Franklin was big but he still worked out and they all sprinted and dodged the same. He guessed it was different from the gang way of life he was used to they were completely different on the job and he felt a little out of his league for a moment. That said of course he was keeping up and hadn't lost anything to the sensor and that fucking lazer but they really worked together. Simply put he didn't feel so bitter anymore about being on trial they worked up to this in a short time after all. He was still the new guy, he'd take it.

Franklin looked back at him from his place by Trevor waving his arm for who goes where, Michael nodded, the tight fabric gave away who was who of course and the building was dimly lit no doubt for the sake of the silvery robots that floated above the ground and carried the sensor from place to place. Michael turned to him and pointed to the right indicating he would be with him, cool by him the plain weapons they sent along were fully loaded and he could keep watch that was the easy job, they went their separate ways as Trevor made the "I'm watching you" motion having learned his lesson as Michael pushed him out of the way on the last hallway move before they could find out how the lazers worked on their suits. He just shook his head and flipped him off, Franklin rolled his eyes...it was at least their quickest argument.

They had to hurry to hear the door to the vault open had the tone going wild, this room was still putting them off, there were a few more desks but it looked like they had been dragged in here and used for cover already, there were blast marks all over the walls, and one of the lights was hanging freely from the ceiling. Still, he didn't have much time to be picky he grabbed Lamar's wrist and they rushed to hiding just barely in time hearing the sensor going off this time the laser was much hotter and cut through the metal wall like butter before it stopped, he found himself praying that Franklin and Trevor were ok, but he couldn't make things worse for them by running out there just yet. He looked up as Lamar nudged him holding his hands out in a wtf position. He took another look around aside from the mess he didn't see anything until the molten wall began to cool instantly as if repairing itself there was something behind there. He shrugged and got on his knees, grateful for the unnatural padding the suits had funny he'd complain but the adrenaline rush was still there, he wasn't entirely too old for this thankfully the last thing you want is taking a job that you screw up over a few aches and pains.

They crawled toward the wall and felt around, not needing to move much before a bit of light flashed and a pod opened they looked inside at the large bag assuming that was it, not noticing there was one more sensor preparing for them in this bit of distraction.

>>>>>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking and I think Tracey is meant to be the older sibling maybe it was mentioned and I didn't notice, I am an airhead but for this story she's the older sibling. Also yes I could just go violence violence violence I know it fits but I really wanted to fill out a few things.


	5. Somethin' Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this cause I had more planned for the last chapter but I have to go to work so it had to be cut up, I think I made it smooth enough but as it goes with rough cuts hope you still like it.

>>>>>

Lamar looked up and grabbed Michael's shoulder, as he looked up at the red light gunning for them his face fell.

"Oh shit."

Before it went off his life, flashed before his eyes or rather just the emotions tied to it dark, abyss, the loneliness he was almost used to in that second a shadow was in front of them with a clean shot to the robot, a woman, she twitched and turned to look at them unlike them her suit ended in heels clearly she had long hair but it went up in a ponytail seemingly colored with something matching the fabric though she wore pink glasses over her face. Nightvision? The wrong thought clearly, in that moment time went far too slow and she was shot in the chest and forehead hitting the ground before Michael grabbed her gun to shoot the final robot behind her. Lamar swallowed thickly as he rubbed his chest and bent over to look at the body in front of them as blood pooled around her. He glanced at Michael who had the same idea, she was dead they should at least check who she was, not just let this group of theirs bury their savior faceless and nameless.

Lamar didn't know how he felt about that, it was like they sent her to a hopeless mission just for them they didn't really care about anything. He wasn't sure how it was for them but you had to respect someone that would step in for you on command hell she could have let them take the hit and take the damn package herself. He moved closer to her and rolled her on her back a bit where the suit faded into an opening, that was zipped down it was undamaged but her chest, what was left of it was a mess, good thing he hadn't had a chance to give Trevor a test shot. He frowned Trevor could make anyone think things like that but Michael couldn't actually imagine going through with it. He reached over to pull her hood up a bit and nearly choked as her bright red and black curls fell forward, Lamar looked at him hearing the choked noise come from his throat . He straightened up as Michael shifted to scoop her up against him.

"...M..my g...god Cherry!" startled Lamar awkwardly patted his back, Trevor always teased Michael about his inability to express emotions properly Lamar didn't really care he seemed a good enough dude by what he saw but he figured there had to be some truth considering how well he knew him and how extreme he was.

This seemed strange even by his place in the gang.

This wasn't happening, he was sure of it, this...this James Bond shit was a joke and he wasn't watching her die a fucking again it was the job all fucked up all over again, they couldn't lay low after the job they had to go to her funeral, his head throbbed. That shitty open casket funeral, Trevor choked the hell out of her father for having the nerve to say she got what she deserved. The North Yankton job was supposed to be the last one, he went but he wasn't into it he pretended he had to. He had to pretend he didn't see her family disrespecting one of the best in his life that she would be there after the job was over if they thought he suffered from denile's hold now it had taken him all the way up to the deal with the FIB for this he blamed Trevor. If he had just gotten there faster, though he knew he had his part he had to have that too cut Trevor out, forget about Brad she never should have died and here she was a fucking again.

What stung more than bitter tears and anger buried deep so he could drown it in cheap booze, his lack of self-respect, a whore or two and his bitchy wife? Really understanding Trevor though it was oh so different she was dead and gone they saw her buried. Yet she only came back to save him what sort of bullshit was this only his mind could come up with this twisted shit, he tried to tell himself it was fine he was back at home Trevor didn't know where he was. He hadn't met anyone because Jimmy was an idiot, he never took her home and let her meet the gang to royally fuck up her life... and...and he wasn't this piece of shit wasting away holding a ghost that should in no way be here.

"Mr. M if you would be so kind as to check the bag behind you, you see there is little need for all the panic." Michael ignored her completely lost in his grief.

This wasn't happening.

"Mr. L?" he shifted away from the hiccuping, shaking man and looked inside to unzip the bag he jumped back and shook Michael till he turned to look at him by force and he pointed at the drawer, Michael really didn't give a shit, Lamar sighed.

"Fuck man.." he bent over and pulled the bag free and over to him he touched his shoulder a little more carefully exposing the chilled face of the same woman he nearly jumped back almost dropping her body, completely scooting away as he realized the 'hair' had melted away along with the rest of the features leaving only a metal skeleton.

"As you can see, she's fine, do be quick and take that suit to put on her it'll keep her the proper temperature until we can safely resuscitate her." blinking quickly through the salty tears he wasn't even aware he could shed he shook his head and pointed at Lamar swirling a finger. No matter the situation he wasn't letting the boy see her any further than he needed, he went with wise again and turned so Michael could peel back the insulated fabric and unzip the bag completely to work it around her nude form.

He felt a boiling rage inside replacing his mood for a moment understanding Trevor, her once pale skin, was naturally miscolored from being kept cold but various wounds stood out much more suggesting what happened to her he shook his head and did as he could. Soon the suit was satisfied half way up her curvy figure it began to blink a bit and slid up the rest of her way it vibrated into place and just like that the color was returning to her face. 

"I guess you have everything shut down?" Lamar asked the boss as she hadn't said a word about Michael's outburst or the fact that he hadn't rushed her mask on, though it sat in place now as he was warned of the life support.

"Naturally, you will join the rest of your group in the vault and the robot will self destruct damaging anything that may have been recovered and giving you a way out, Android 417QP, initiate self destruct, gentlemen you have a minute." android stood up and started to spark as Michael picked up the real Cherry and they sprinted the other way and into the vault, from the look Franklin and Trevor gave them it was clear they hadn't heard the boss.

Probably better his chest shaking, head throbbing, emotions weren't supposed to be his thing....he didn't want to see how Trevor would be when he saw her face.

>>>>>

Amanda sighed from where she sat listening to Fabien going on and on about chakra and center, she tried to push it on Michael make it seem like it was her thing, it was enjoyable enough and she was good at it by her words but what was the point if she couldn't get a raise out of Michael. She knew she should go home but she didn't see the point in that either she wondered when it became a prison, even she found that a touch dramatic but it was no less true. She was angry with all of them, Tracey, Jimmy...ruining her life, Michael killing her spirit, she loved them she couldn't imagine never seeing them and hated being around them though she wouldn't accept that made her a bad person. They could all do better, she also wondered when life became like this she had the money she wanted and could get more her husband was just a lump she didn't have to bother with, the kids didn't need her...assholes that they were so ungrateful to her. Fabien ignored her pity party and tapped on the table to get her attention, she straightened up and looked at him.

"Come let's go for a little walk."

"Fabien darling....give it a rest."

He shrugged.

"I am, I know you're my least motivated student but I'm not going to give up on you, you have a beautiful soul Amanda." she rolled her eyes but it nice to hear.

"Fabien, how would you make a lover more interested and learn to value what's around you?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"You mean when yoga isn't working?"

She nodded.

He pointed over her shoulder and as she turned she huffed and gave him a dirty look as he laughed, he had pointed out one of Michael's favorite bars, or at least one of the locations though it wasn't the worst idea.

"Fine, let's get a drink."

He shrugged, hoping she'd be an easier lay at least, it was hard pretending to be her personal instructor he was as fake as could be.

>>>>>

Trevor groaned rubbing his head the explosion left ears ringing as they were assisted out and into the helicopter in something of a daze hell if it mattered what was left behind coming to he stared at the woman leaning against Michael it frustrated him to no end. What was new everything did that, he just hated that Michael was sitting there silent with nothing to say, no matter what he did he hated he knew something was bothering him mostly because he wouldn't admit it. It could have been better than being lied to but he wasn't so sure this was a good alternative either, unlike the others Michael hadn't taken his mask off either he didn't know what state he looked and he was embarrassed enough he really didn't handle his emotions well. Not that anyone just asked him a flat out question there was always an accusation or threat it a reminder of what he couldn't handle. This was far too much and he was going to swallow it as best he could. Hoping Lamar would keep his damn mouth shut, ugh this crap made his chest ache.

"Gentlemen, quite a success." he sighed as her voice cut off his thoughts for the moment.

"If you call getting gassed in an explosion a success," Lamar muttered, still feeling woozy.

"I do in this case it was planned after all."

"Meaning what? You wanted some fucking test dummies?" Trevor snapped.

"Ah no, we weren't holding you too accountable since we sent the exploding android as your escape it had been malfunctioning and there was nothing else we could do with it, one last use seemed perfect here, in fact it went so smoothly we have set up your hotel room for the next couple days we'll take care of cover and for the chosen fake story we'll prepare some elk to be sent to Mr. M's home. So you all have to meet up there to get any of it and end your place with us." she said simply as if reading off a cue card with the goal being the least amount of emotion possible.

"Whatever...so who is this why is her mask on?" Franklin asked.

"The suits come with a temporary life preserver system so to speak, it helps when valuable agents are trapped and there is a chance you can get them back." she went on.

"That answers part of the question."

"I was waiting for Mr. M to collect himself, but this is one our top performers, Agent K."

"Agent...like the government some secret agency fighting for the supposed good of the people with taxes and armed morons that shouldn't even know what a gun is?" Trevor growled until he heard her laughing, it was a forced bitter tone but oddly suited her.

"The good? That's funny, we have taken quite a bit to cover things up without killing you so long as you behaved there is nothing good about that, there just makes no sense from a business perspective to ax an asset, we aren't good nor are we interested in your little government," she spoke firmly, her tone ending cold.

"So....with you all hidden and shit, with exploding bots why did you need us?" Franklin asked.

"Why send others to do our dirty work? Well either other agents are busy or we thought it would be amusing, you pick rescue missions aren't our thing but again an asset is an asset, she was so interested in your little situations we thought we should see what you were all about, it's been something to see." she explained.

"...." Trevor gave Michael a look before he straightened up.

"She was interested in us, who the fuck is this Michael?"

He didn't comment, trying again to imagine not being here at all.

"Michael!"

He took a low breath turning to him.

"Shut the FUCK UP Trevor! Maybe I'm having a goddamn issue over here who the fuck do you think it is?? You love your ghosts since you had to fucking track me down, why didn't you find her first?? That's who the FUCk it is!" Trevor stared at him somewhat surprised by the rag in his tone like he had to feel something finally, making his gaze shift to her.

"There aren't many women we both know....that one had better not be another fucking resurrection."

"Something like that, at her funeral she was given a piece of the fabric used to make our suits, we have seen Los Santos medical team are severely lacking we didn't trust her state after the autopsy proved essentially useless, she remained in an unsupported coma for a month before the tone came to life in response to a living form. We dug her up and took her back to our facility. You see much like your strangely clean state after numerous needles and partners or Mr. M's functioning well...everything beginning with his liver and lungs after becoming a living bar the human body can adapt in some of the worst conditions. Even a bullet luckily missing the right target and an attack at just the right moment.

We let her get back in the field after your separation as she seemed to be suffering from some memory loss but there was no reason to let her skills waste away what was done to her in her current state we thought she may die and considered putting her back in her grave she wasn't ready to give up but in her state there was nothing we could do but put her on ice and let the body heal she was taken from us due to a problem no longer breathing and we get to you. It really is fascinating the things you do yourselves while remaining so er...valuable to this line of work. Now the support is limited so we're going to knock you all out when the money is taken care of and put in your accounts you'll be asked to clock out and you can go back to your lives. If you could call them that." she explained her words falling into something of a chuckle at the end.

Trevor felt sick as their heads dropped one by one, one forgot him the other abandoned him he swore fighting the knockout gas he knew he could be as bad as Michael when it came to the selfishness but he was going to ignore that for now.

"....Y....you....ugh...ain't gonna let u.....us shee ....okay?" he asked fighting as he could.

"Interesting idea, sleep tight."

>>>>>>

Trevor groaned as he sat up slowly, he couldn't remember getting here....more good gas he guessed, he looked over they were in a plain hotel room Lamar was lying in an armchair, Franklin on the couch, and fucking Michael right next to him partially on the bed.

If he wasn't feeling so docile from what they were given he'd wake them all up and raise some hell but instead he just laid back thinking about Cherry, the only woman who could shut him up and get a real rise out of Michael.

Somethin' special.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I remember when I was younger, and before you start I'm not that old compared to when I started fanfiction, people got huffy about characters like this cause they don't exist but matter. Even though it's dumb to just have countless stories all following the same thing with no alterations, never the less I'm no longer sensitive I'll do what I want and that's how this mess came to be...but I like it :P
> 
> So even though this was already there as I said I had to cut the chapter so it made more sense here.
> 
> Also I added that convo with the boss as an afterthought just cause that seems like life not just dirty people spread things and some people go most their lives and only their voice deepens but others die from secondhand smoke or worse. Perhaps you prefer to think that a world like gta isn't perfect but they have cures or such, or you prefer it the first way but they are both lucky bastards so for the sake of this story they can stay that way I wouldn't say that shit doesn't exist in this world but it ain't for them. Take that as you will :)


	6. Chat with the crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda tired when i set this up but either an update is coming soon but not to worry havent been here too long.
> 
> Thanks for the kudo becuzmdsaidineededpersonality I like your user name lol, and thanks fro the kudo.

>>>>>>

Franklin pulled himself out of his daze after hearing a crash on the television, he looked over and saw Lamar was flipping through the channels, he looked over his shoulder where Michael had shifted closer to Trevor who was wiping the sleep from his eyes. He moved to sit up and Lamar glanced over in his direction before he moved to stand and went over to him.

"You alright homie?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess, I must not be smokin' enough to be knocked by the same fucking gas though." Lamar chuckled as he looked at Trevor who was staring at the ceiling.

"We haven't gotten the clear yet but there was some food sent up if you hungry man." he said simply.

Franklin nodded but regretted it a bit the way his head swirled he was a little glad that ole' "Uncle T" was chilling he didn't think he couldn't handle much of him tonight or at the very least he couldn't keep up, he must need better weed. At least that was what he assumed was the problem he really didn't want to think about their new "friends" having a better handle on things they didn't need when it came to him, he moved to stand though as Lamar got to the question he would have eventually reached.

"Hey, is the creep okay?"

Trevor didn't seem to hear him but looked over and saw him breathing evenly clearly he needed more than a little sleep, Lamar didn't need to say anything Trevor had only seen him emotional a few times in the years of history they had built up, ignoring the bitterness from thinking it could have been more, it was more than just a man unsure about love and how to say it. It was like it was a physical drain on every bit of his body. Not just a mental thing, for the first time since he met him again he felt bad for him but out of his element he wouldn't say so but he was one of the most loyal you could have he was there no matter what yet here he wasn't sure what to do he was even more of a self-hating bastard than he used to be and Trevor just knew if he woke up after moving near him he would flip. Even more so if he acted like he was fine with it, he really hated this, why did this have to be the guy he had any feelings for? One fucked up shithead had to be enough, he knew damn well...while the gas was still in his system, and forcing some sort of twisted mental honesty, he wasn't sure he could handle being unstable while trying to get someone out of their comfortable little bubble.

Then there was Amanda...

Well not really, Trevor didn't really give a fuck about her she would run her course and leave to get rid of him and he could see Michael would let her go if the attempt seemed genuine enough, looking up close tracing the lines on his face without actually touching him..he could see where the stress settled he hadn't quite given up on his children but then they were easier to ignore and get himself together than the woman he shared his bed with.

Trevor cringed at the thought, he had his hookers here and there but he'd be damned if any of them were going to set up camp in his home how he was able to hold onto her at all, tired or not Trevor did not understand...not when they both remembered Cherry. No amount of booze or any drug, new or old could dislodge her from his mind, yeah he was much more unhappy and agitated on her behalf, he didn't think Michael had even looked another man's way. Not that he was getting good crack...not brownie... points for that either but still. It was a jumbled mess to say the least.

"He's fine, sleeping it off, he hasn't had much exposure to the strong shit like we have and it wasn't just gas they fed us I know, wouldn't doubt if their other toys were fucking working to get more of it." he said absently.

Franklin nodded, he eyed him for a moment before following Lamar to the makeshift kitchen area where a tray was sitting mostly with food that would have been good after sitting out or maybe they just picked the fastest option, he wasn't like his aunt he wasn't complaining. Free food was free food, he just wondered if it was part of the cover up or if their unknown employer thought they did a really good job...good enough she would be coming back he wasn't so sure he wanted to fuck with more lazers. He thought about Michael and Trevor, coming down from the daze or not he was wondering if he ought to be concerned he half expected Trevor to shove him off taking little care in where Michael's head landed on the way down. Maybe there was something wrong, he guessed it was escaping near-certain death or some shit but this was his crew he gave a fuck.

He was used to Lamar's dumbass as he went about sucking down a soda and stuffing his face, maybe he'd been waiting for them to get up but the man was a black hole, considerate a few times a year but his boy none the less. Then there were the two behind him cliche or not he didn't really care he didn't know what to think of glory chasing old dudes, they weren't really that they did get shit done the 'life' wasn't done with them he could respect that. Though he had to have something to think of them he was sure Michael was right and he wasn't...neither one of them for that matter, a good role model but damn they were here they showed they cared about Tracey and Jimmy, even them that mattered. He didn't feel some son and his two dads feel no but there was something in his mind that could possibly be like that and he was pretty sure he'd take a bullet to the head voluntarily before that ever got further than a thought. He didn't know his dad but he didn't think he'd ever "adopt" two dudes like that, he really needed a drink and to pretend that never happened...which was mostly were the cliche came from at least he hoped.

"Hey one of you going to remember I'm pinned under a fat fuck over here?" Trevor called.

He chuckled slightly shaking his head, maybe Trevor needed more of whatever they got, he was trying to be his old self but dude was about as threatening as an old lady with a megaphone pointed at the hood with a list of the most offensive racial slurs she could find.

"Yeah yeah dawg chill I'm grabbing you something." he answered.

Trevor made some sort of half-hearted gesture satisfied as he tried to think of anything other than a would be.....nope he wasn't dealing with labels every time he bothered that was just another thing chasing him away dealing with Micheal yeah that was safe. Hell he needed a drink.

Lamar licked some mayonnaise from his finger...the shit was alright with hotsauce, to answer his phone.

"What?" he answered.

"It's Lester....that shit they gave us had me on the floor for like twenty minutes before I realized I have you all on speed dial and don't know any numbers so whoever this is don't feel special." his light slur was more amusing than insulting to Lamar he turned and put it on speakerphone.

"You're on speaker then ass."

"Excellent, everyone up and ready?" Lester asked.

"Almost, waiting on our favorite depressed piggy." Trevor called around a mouthful of whatever the fuck Franklin gave him, even when he had money most of his food was some sort of expired or from a trash can on his favorite way of escape he was a lot less picky. Though this wasn't bad.

"Hmmm, she did say that he had gotten pretty worked up probably going to have to carry him out, if you do just tell the staff he's still drunk or something, and you can just leave when they give the clear everything was paid for." he said slowly.

"They really don't leave loose ends do they?" Franklin asked.

"Well, not technically but I imagine they didn't just destroy footage and kept information if need be so I'd stay on your best behavior I can talk to you now but uh it goes without saying it better be dropped when you leave."

"Yeah we know, what did you want to do? Found a job already or something?" Trevor asked.

"Not quite, but I did call Paige I told her since we didn't need her for this outing that we would have a spot saved for her for the next one, I think they paid her off cause the other numbers I have were disconnected." the reason he spoke a little more plainly sure they would also wipe this phone call or keep it in whatever form they preferred it. It was one time he trusted he could be monitored and just talk.

"They think we would leak something?" Franklin asked.

"Probably, not that it matters, she did fine on the jewel job never the less just wanted to know how things were guess I'll ask Michael later..."

"While looking for a score." Trevor added.

"Yeah yeah, they were discreet enough I can get on that but still stay out of trouble no reason to undo everything so soon."

Trevor sighed heavily, he could also use some distraction he didn't if the pay was worth it or if it was crap he wasn't going to think about Michael or Cherry he still didn't know if they would tell them how she was doing.

"Don't be bitchy, I got an email at least I had one they really are good at covering things up, she said they'll keep us posted on Cherry." Lester said, giggling a bit coming off of whatever they filled the garment factory with must have been something different to have the creep giggling and jabbing at Trevor in the same bit of speech.

"Who is Cherry anyways?" Lamar asked.

"Cherry is an old friend of ours, long story short Michael met her in a strip club and when things went wrong he decided to call her, she drove but she's probably the best shot of the three as well so you can imagine she became a real valuable part of the team not to mention she donated a lot of her money to help with business and such."

Lamar gave a low whistle.

"A woman that helps with work, keeps quiet about the details and can handle a piece? Sounds like ride or die man, no wonder this fool was all heartbroken and shit didn't know whether to feel bad for him for tell him to stop being a pussy glad I went for the first one would have been wiping egg off my face for weeks." he said looking at Michael who had shifted but made no signs of getting up.

"It's so informative hanging around you two, what the fuck is a ride or die?" Trevor snapped feeling a lot less strung out.

"It's like he said homie the chick you'd do anything for that would do the same for you, but she's different than wifey she can handle all aspects of the situation whether it's a relationship or not you don't let them go you just know they ain't really gone when they do." Franklin explained.

Trevor sniffed rubbing his chin.

"Huh...I think I like that."

"It's why some women be you know...that word you don't like." Lamar said carefully, as Trevir gave him a look before turning to Franklin who was really praying he'd be quick or lose it and shut the fuck up.

"Oh this ought to be interesting, why is that Lamar?" he near growled.

"It ain't about disrespecting the bad ones dawg, it's about showing respect to the one that's hard to find, you think your girl wants to be compared to someone treating you like shit or turning their back on you? If you feelin' that hard about it I'd say no." he said firmly.

Trevor frowned and though he didn't say anything as Franklin waited to see if he would actually jump up and attack him again, he nodded.

"Nah I guess not but I still don't want to hear it."

"And you wont, just sayin' if you'd seen a hooker recently noone's crying over them with any balls a man ought to have."

He was quiet then gave a dark chuckle thinking of being on the best and worst dust of his life he might have done that in that state but he guessed Lamar wasn't technically wrong there.

"MMhmm this has all been very informative but thought you'd like to know I just got another email, the money should be passed but they don't want you causing a scene so when Michael is up and moving on his own then you can leave and if you want to eat anything else you can pay for it now. I gotta go but one of you tell him to call me she seems most intrigued by his response under heat to Cherry and that may be the shot we need to meet her and you boys even if you don't know her know will want to, I assure you." he ended the call and Lamar nodded as Franklin shrugged considering their work, and the fact that Lester would probably be working to find something else for them a girl like that wouldn't be such a bad addition.

"Guess we better entertain ourselves then looks like an earthquake ain't waking our dude up." Lamar said with a chuckle, mostly thinking only an old dope fiend at that age could keep up with them.

Trevor huffed.

"Someone better get me a drink then, I think that side of my body is going numb."

"Sounds like you like it to me homie." Lamar teased, cocking his head as Trevor only flipped him off his triggers were weird he guessed he probably did he couldn't imagine being that close to Franklin.

Time would tell.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he's not gonna start calling them dad 1 and dad 2 but it's just a vibe you get by the end...at least if you think like me it's not really sweet, warm, touching but like hey after all this that ain't bad to come away from. If you get my point. I'm drawing a blank I don't think Paige was actually a driver but again, full fanfiction privilege hehe.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	7. Sweet need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit, I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted to move from this part to the next as I said Cherry will be back but I wanted some one on one Michael and Trevor time. That said there was still some gaps guess it could have been worse. :)
> 
> Thanks for the guest kudo!
> 
> Technical mention of suicide, doesn't actually occur.

......

When Michael finally pulled himself out of his somewhat self-imposed "coma" he didn't say a word, he didn't want to think about not waking up from a nightmare because he was being held though it was peaceful what with Lamar and Franklin having little to do they slept. Trevor had dozed off he could jab all he wanted but he didn't want to move and that meant he was bound to doze off again, Michael wasn't sure from his breathing if he was awake and watching him or really asleep but he was about to walk out and slam the door to make sure they were up after him. He swallowed thickly as the image of the android getting shot flashed in his mind, he knew it was fake, he had watched the thing prepare to explode but all he saw was her standing in for him again, and paying heavily for it. If losing Trevor pushed him further into this hole he made for himself then her original loss was shattered beneath.

He didn't know why it affected him so much it was supposed to be a little stress relief the life was as exhilarating as it was an ad supporting suicide. Dramatic but true enough, then before he knew it he couldn't really focus or plan correctly unless he knew he was behind one of them and beside the other, for that Brad was easy to turn on Trevor had always been a moody asshole though harder to read he never could have just let him go, while she never had much of a problem of showing how she felt. Now they seemed to have switched and he only wondered which role she got, or if she was the same. He used to think he hadn't changed much but he really was fairing a lot worse than he thought and it was, unfortunately, shining brightly.

Then again it was flashing in his mind of course it was all easier then, not when they had anything to question but when there was nothing else to worry about. Michael sighed heavily wishing he could step back and skip running into Trevor again or meeting anyone he almost had it just right not feeling anything because he had failed and only kept going what his family needed. That was middle age to him, unsatisfying but he wasn't axing himself and he couldn't be blamed for life-threatening situations, and even though his young adult "kids" were monsters in their own rights they had everything and still got more not the best but they were happy like that.

He didn't have to feel like this, which probably would sound awful to a "well-adjusted" person though obviously he loved them no matter their faults they were both sides of him he knew where he messed up too late. Though what stood out was of course what a more normal well-adjusted person would say, _of course,_ it was different even if he felt he had this father thing worked out and had made better choices this would always be different. He sighed why couldn't he have really fallen for Amanda he would have been prepared for this he guessed this was middle age too. He wished she had just been some girl he met on the side of the road, someone newly legal and he was just some creep dating someone Tracey's age. History changed everything, he didn't want to think about this any longer if he didn't have to.

He paused he wasn't sure when he even walked out to his waiting car halls were clear he was sure they were watching and making sure everything went smoothly on their end. When he got a taxi he nearly jumped when Franklin joined him. He just held up his hand he was worried and didn't have anything to say he couldn't say he could read Michael completely but he was acting shifty he'd had enough he could tell that much at least.

".........Thanks, Frank."

"Yeah, dawg."

They really were too alike, which in this case worked.

>>>>>

Trevor felt annoyed mostly off in his own little world he had felt that Michael snapped out of it slowly almost unwilling fighting everything that used to be fucking normal and expected and came to him without thinking about it, clearly it scared the hell out of him and as much as that pissed him off it stung even more. So he's a fucked up speed addict, dirty with questionable tastes in things from hygiene to how he treats those close to him whether he actually appreciates them or not and Michael wanted him but that was the cold bucket of water he needed. Shit if that didn't hurt and some fucker didn't understand it was a rare time he was upset and silent, it wasn't even about what Lamar could handle him it just wouldn't make him feel any better. That didn't used to matter until now, they were both worried about her, she was still their fucking girlfriend as far as he was concerned and they couldn't be there for her they had to trust this organization they knew nothing about to do everything they could to make sure she came back to them and they couldn't even support each other. It was enough to drive him crazier which was saying something in only one area. He tried to remember the first time they just said fuck it and went with whatever felt right though he couldn't he sighed knowing it was the drugs. That was why he took it, first her...she was a couple of years younger than them but still the first woman his age that didn't have to screw him over first and Michael the only man he would have cared for on that level just gone. 

He didn't really care what he wore, what people thought of him, a body was a body...but that was now he used to be much more aware and afraid of his own damn shadow but he let it go for them and he went to whatever would numb it up.

Any baggie of powder whether it was real or not despite remembering was a setup or not anything he was sure he had done some things that weren't even drugs speed worked the longest, with alcohol, always alcohol now he had to go back and he wasn't sure how but hell if he had someone that he allowed close there even if it was for another fight he might have a chance to figure it out. He let his mind wander a bit it had all been good back in the day just go with it, let that be what you chase, the jobs were the spice of life and it made it much easier to wait between them.

Now he didn't even care if he was fighting with anyone or making a show he didn't care what anyone thought of crazy old Trevor, he just wanted to have a cry and maybe shoot Ron, anything was better than this he sighed no he didn't want to take it out on Ron either Michael pissed him off to no end and he wasn't going to take him wandering off again. He simply gave him space and one night of it he had better be ready tomorrow is all he could think.

Outwardly, he was shaking, his expression grim Lamar didn't want to make jokes or press any buttons, though how he ended up with the bipolar one he'd never fucking know.

He'd keep an eye on him for the whole ride, as his knuckles went white and he seemed to struggle for once with going off or staying quiet Lamar jumped as he took a low breath and punched the window satisfied with that for now he just watched the blood trickle down his knuckle. Lamar shook his head.

"So uh you want to talk or something man?" he asked.

He cocked his head still watching the red trail trying his damndest to get back to a regular state with or without Michael.

"About?"

"What you're upset about....I mean why didn't you go after him or somethin'?" he asked cautiously.

He groaned into a stretch.

"I don't know, you watch people you're familiar with and learn when to bite your tongue and when to keep pushing."

"Even though yo ass likes to pick and shit till there ain't nothin' left?" Lamar asked, a touch incredulously, nearly forgetting his own rule but at least watching his tone so he didn't have to shoulder all of Trevor.

Trevor gave him a look.

"That's different, it's like when you're shitty to Franklin after he's been there for you but he doesn't write you off, some people..not fucking everyone, some handle their damn relationships like that this...no this is entirely different I don't trust what I'll do for him turning on me when we needed to be there for each other though I wouldn't hurt him for anything he needed that. I needed that, it works for us. Any other fucking questions?" he snapped, though he might have felt a little guilty though he was trying to keep his newer crew members at the right length even if he cared a bit.

"Yeah, they said we were clear when we got there, you want to go straight there or is your ass not going to be cool enough by then?"

Trevor frowned but sighed.

"Head there and go around the block a couple times." a little surprised he figured him out.

Despite how he acted he didn't think Lamar watched any of them at all.

Lamar nodded it used to work for him now he was sort of all over the place but at least he had his shit better together now, he didn't think he could handle Trevor if they were exactly alike.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay had to keep it short and it's a touch of a ramble and yes it's meant to be all the same stay tuned, we'll just let them be stubborn for a bit.


	8. Playing pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed with it but it starts off I don't know something feels stiff, maybe it's a little fitting at least I hope it'll come off that way but you know bear with me, I mean the way I'm going it's sometimes fitting but eventually it became take it or delete the whole chapter and decide in a week what replaces it.

>>>>

Far too soon they were rolling around the corner for what seemed the seventh time and Lamar was finally ignoring Trevor enough to park, they were supposed to have just been paid but gas still wasn't cheap. Trevor's gaze softened as Tracey came out of the house she was mumbling some fast-paced story to her friend on the phone and seemed aggravated but she smiled and gave to give him a one-armed hug and waved at Lamar before hopping in her car. She had to deal with her stupid friends mistaking her comments for being unkind and the 'hot ones' turning the other into their verbal punching bag. She was hoping to spend time with Trevor after that, she didn't think he'd mind. He watched her go for a minute trying to imagine if things had been different if he had been allowed to watch them grow up if their 'family' would feel more natural.

Would Michael had given up on some of his nonsense? Sure he was somewhat used to the way Michael held himself back but he wasn't even comfortable around him like he used to be and though he had gotten worse he couldn't lie T had always been crazy and he responded to it. So this didn't feel right, only Tracey happy to see him, but he was glad she was he didn't even need to stop her and nag her about her tight somewhat revealing outfit he was just glad she was happy at least. He followed Lamar in where Amanda was standing with them in the kitchen as Jimmy listened to her ramble about nonsense. Mostly because he was trying to work up some nerve after what Tracey showed him, she may have her moments but for her ways, she was essentially a lot nicer to him than Jimmy ever had been and it felt a little off to him which he wasn't used to.

He really was his son, and a carbon copy nearly at that point, he paused as he saw them come in and greeted them all the same, Trevor smiled at him too even if he was as emotionally stunted as his father...no that didn't really matter he was part of him and he cared for his family even if it wasn't partly his. He shook his head they would just have to accept they were both a little shaken up he just wasn't ready to he knew if he lost it he'd really never know what Michael was thinking and he would burrow far too into himself.

"So now that all your 'friends' are here I want that meat out of the freezer." she snapped.

She stood in some high-priced designer crap that he no doubt paid for though for her she didn't have to take his credit card he had one set aside for her being a bank was easy you didn't have to think about anything.

"Damn Amanda can they get the door for a second, Eva packed most of it up already...grab it for them?" he said firmly grabbing the attention of the silent woman who wordlessly moved to the fridge already in a mood after being nagged about her spotless work in the living room was criticized by Amanda for no good reason.

That said she was more than happy to listen to him, he didn't bother her and he handled her holiday bonuses, Amanda flipped him off and sighed heavily she really hated being around Trevor and moved to push Jimmy out of the kitchen, it grew even more awkward Franklin could get between them when they were fighting but this, he was ready to go home and have a drink himself. It didn't feel right they clearly had things to talk about and neither one of them even had it together but he would wait in case one of them snapped and turned a gun on the other.

Trevor gave him a look though he wouldn't meet his gaze he could tell he was still worn out and he felt the need to get between them and get an arm around him knowing he damn well wouldn't ask for it, but he kept his spot by Lamar. Mostly stewing, why did it have to feel so hard while he desperately wanted things to go back to the way they used to be? He guessed he couldn't have expected his stuffy boyfriend to just fall in his arms but this was too much. He didn't even want to stay and pick at him he wanted to go home to his trailer and pretend he was really dead for the rest of the night he really needed a hit of something through his inner mood wasn't clear on his aggravated face, instead of reading as his usual self he missed Michael at least acknowledging it. He wondered if he should even still call him that he had been sure they wouldn't even reach that point not without Cherry. He didn't want to think like that, as if he only went along with it because of her it wasn't like that for him he cared equally...hell he knew it was more than care but right now he was pissed at Michael he could go home and be devastated by himself all over again. He grabbed his cover that would either bring a small comfort or not and stretched.

"Wellllllp as fun as it is standing here watching you decay under your sense of self-importance and lackluster addictions I got a dead body to take care of, which would be much more entertaining." Michael glared at him.

"Fuck you T."

He shook his head, he could hear it in his tone he wasn't in it, let it be then.

"Not with that attitude Mikey...Franklin, Lamar." he headed out as they took a low breath.

"Well damn man you don't need a ride?" Franklin called.

"Nah I got some thinking to do, thanks though I'll remember that."

He'd walk back to Sandy Shores if he had to, Lester would be in touch or he'd go over and make him he wasn't one to retreat from a fight but there wasn't going to be any comfort or raging sex to calm the mind either, not today it shook him up plenty knowing the truth he just wished Michael was still able to see it.

Lamar shrugged.

"Alright then, peace homies," he called heading out as they said their goodbyes thinking he better not drive too quickly in case he changed his mind he got the feeling there was at least a little leftover fear where he was concerned with the rest of the crew which made them pussies in his mind after working with him? Hell even he thought they were on the right end of Trevor's good favor line. He wasn't sure what to do about elk but he didn't doubt he'd like it fried like chicken or it was gonna rot and be used in traffic....that was chill to him. Franklin was the last the leave as usual.

Though he wasn't sure he was keeping up appearances or just waiting to get with this organization again or just worried, just another thing he wasn't going to mention but it bothered him, the arguing was annoying but it worked for them on one level, angry silence the feel of the room it was all just wrong it shook them alright he wanted to meet this woman too. Though he wasn't blaming anyone he wasn't going to be the stereotype he could feel whatever for his crew and right now they were broken up, he didn't like it one fucking bit.

"You gonna be alright dawg?" he asked.

He shrugged.

"Not sure about that Frank, I just need a drink and a break from Trevor but I'm sure Lester is already looking for something interesting for us as a distraction so I'll be in touch." he nodded slowly.

"Don't be a stranger then." he said giving him the usual fist bump before he turned to leave he'd check on him later putting him on the defense wasn't going to work...fucking duh ass clearly.

>>>>>

After a short-lived walk Trevor easily stole a car and with an inability to respond quickly the cops lost him easily, sometimes he felt like the FIB watched them all enough and eventually they were just called off like they, someone above Dave wanted a sure-fire way to drive up funding or something else crooked. Not that he really cared, he just wanted all of Los Santos to go down a blazing with him when whatever end they were getting came their way. He sighed as he pulled into Floyd's driveway he'd been a moody, scared little shit stick he wanted to know what he did but he had been all too eager to run down and meet with Michael. Then finally having enough of a break from blow to figure out what had happened with Brad between jobs only to come back he couldn't help it, now he could have left and just waited but going back to an empty trailer wouldn't work. That thought left a bad taste in his mouth, he couldn't imagine a day where that would happen. Yeah it was a shit hole he knew that, as far as he was concerned so was he so it was comfortable all he needed.

Sometimes he needed it, with everything spinning out of control between highs and lows with his preferred drug. Something just stable that he thought he deserved, some might say that was fucked up considering the state of his trailer. Cherry would have she always treated him like he was something, when Michael didn't know what to say he followed her cues but for them it wasn't a matter of who played what when. The two of them evened him out enough that he didn't really need to think of much, maybe they enabled some of his selfishness however he certainly hadn't been a selfish lover he'd behaved as an actual friend in some ways better than Brad. Though it was different, Brad was supposed to be just a friend which was just as valuable considering his habit of making most people he interacted with a hood ornament for his dick.

His thoughts drifted to his Impotent Rage statue it would have been a joke he smashed Brad's head in for, remembering the time he had freaked walking in on him in his old favorite undies and acted like he was cursed for it. Though he valued it as it came from Michael who hated the damn show but knew he liked it and went out of his way to get one between jobs, he was stiff and unsure..with sexual immaturity holding him back in the worst ways...but he used to be sweet something Trevor didn't think he wanted.

That's why it stung like this, sure he felt plenty but even he would have to realize what he attached himself too if he had been a lost cause this life really destroyed him, it was almost laughable..crime made him a better person and as much as Brad's death got him even if he could rip him a new one like he did Ron his loss seemed a lot less striking even just for the moment. He considered turning right back and around and demanding he do or say anything to show he was still the same man but for once he was just fucking tired. He really needed some more speed or whatever he could get his hand on....or someone he could turn into actual dead body whatever came first. He looked up hearing Wade calling him and moved to get out pretending he wasn't feeling a little too emotionally for his lack of daze mind.

“Hey Trevor, Floyd said we were going back home.” he said in his chipper way.

He shook his head and walked over to clap him on the back.

“Nonsense Wade, we're here to do business and we go when I say so.” he stormed up the steps and kicked in the door startling the poor man as he rushed him and pushed him against the wall.

His foot on wall under his sack just threatening to twitch upright in an uncomfortable twist while he aimed his gun at his chest. Floyd stuttered before the look on Trevor's face silenced him completely.

“I believe you were telling your cousin here it was time for you to prove why I shouldn't fucking kill you for trying to move me without my goddamn _consent_ you piece of shit!” he growled as Floyd near shit his pants.

“I....I....D....ddddont...er I w....work er....Wade said you w...would get bored and I thought you wanted to go....I...uh want you to s..stay..” he said slowly, ending in a whimper.

That, that right there was why he surrounded himself with shaky idiots, Brad....missed him but he was mouthy, it helped when surveying a score or waiting for clear payment. When he couldn't comprehend his feelings changing for Michael idiots you didn't have to care about much about them. Sure he cared a little bit, he needed loyalty, but right now he wanted what he wanted and someone to deliver it.

He let out a heavy laugh and nodded.

“I'm touched Floyd....now, why don't we go check out your little work place and see what's there to lift my mood the rest of the way.” he ended with a dark warning touching his face.

“Y...yes sir.” Wade bounced a bit excited, time to work.

Trevor thought back to Michael briefly, of course he cared seeing the look on his face that mirrored his own reflection for the past nine years was enough. Hell he grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge no, he wasn't going there, might end up feeling guilty the next time he had to shoot a thick drunk only thinking of M.

>>>>

Michael stared at his second empty bottle of whiskey, he would have had another if he could will himself off the couch. He wanted to say a lot of things, think a lot of things but he was trying to avoid that, pretend nothing was going on in his mind. That was easier he glanced at his phone thankful for the distraction and saw a text from Jimmy.

[Hey uh I didn't get a chance to ask, but maybe next time I could try hunting with you or something – Jizzle.]

He cocked his head wondering what new strain of weed his son had gotten into, he huffed it was probably an even worse sign he couldn't trust even his son wanted to be around him. Trying not to be bitter for once he moved to get up and grab a soda at least.

[Sure thing son] he kept it simple in case Amanda was looking at the phone and hoping for something to use against them.

That was a better sense of not trusting.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess no one who was curious probably thought much about it but if you were wondering why I like this pairing but added a woman, well it is mostly cause of Hang Ten now yes I know he could have been messing with them or was "serious" coming down from whatever he took but Trevor "proposes" to Debra and Wade's cousin Floyd. Which on one hand it's Trevor being Trevor but on the other he seemed so upset that if it had worked out just to get the lovable deranged nutcase something, well it makes one think. At least it made me think so I thought welp why not play with that, even though I don't have interest in them in that role.
> 
> So that's all whether you wanted to know or not curiosity is how I come up with ideas lol....and I may or may not be replaying the game while slowly working on getting my original save to 100% just to say I could. Harder than it sounds I like video games but I'm awful with most the ones I enjoy lol.


	9. Growing agitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how I wanted to do this one at all, as I don't really want to just write out what happens that's dull and these missions are all seperatated on youtube if you want to see what expired what, so here we'll mostly nod to things unless I need more detail elsewhere. Like the 'heist' suggested in the first chapter. Just a pointless blob that doesn't exist but a need, moooooving on.

>>>>>

Trevor looked over the plan frowning as the smell of bleach assaulted his nose, Floyd was nervously trying to clean up after Wade's shit related battle to the couch...that the couch lost, it was better than the other smell but either way was a little much for him he wasn't much for cleaning but he did take care of that at least. He was sitting on the counter and glanced at Floyd he would have felt bad for the bruising he took when he snagged the files but he just didn't care at the moment, it took a few days what with them switching management he had to play the part and make sure he wasn't immediately locked off the lot.

Not that it mattered too much but in the hopes of saving some bullets for some late-night...so and so pissed me off he went with it. Now that they were satisfied with Wade leaving Trevor's side to clean up the waste he's successfully slipped under the radar. He sighed heavily he missed Michael but he wouldn't call him and he wasn't answering text messages at least from Trevor.

He wouldn't have much of a choice today he told Lester they were preparing for a job and if he would get Michael and Franklin on board he earned his twenty percent, Lester wasn't so sure but he did as asked mainly because he didn't want to bother with the moody bastard and Michael would call him if something was wrong. If T was to be trusted well a job, with money was all he needed. He looked up hearing Wade letting Michael in and prepared for a fight. He was surprised by Michael only giving his shoulder a firm squeeze before examining the plan, he eyed him for a moment, he vaguely remembered him doing that because he missed him.

Something he only mentioned while shit-faced when Brad wasn't around he shook his head and moved to stand up pausing behind him before he instinctively wrapped his arms around him as he would have done before. He eyed his back the way he stood making his ass fall in an appreciative somewhat feminine manner. He liked to pick at him but a little extra love on his dad bad he wasn't fat he didn't melt away he was...what did the kids say? Thic...with two c's. He remembered all too vividly as that thought came to the front of his mind how it felt to just hold onto him. He almost thought it would be easier if it had just been about sex he could have let Michael go...betrayal or not.

Now he didn't even care and there was the fact that he knew he wouldn't step aside where Cherry was concerned he just wanted things to go back to what they used to be. The fact they couldn't really irked him, he moved away from him seeking comfort from someone now untrained in how to give it? He'd pass on that.

He really hated how much those little gestures still affected him...especially knowing it was the most he was getting for now but it spoke volumes where a certain silver tongue "troll" was concerned if that wasn't fucking clear enough he guessed whatever he had wasn't strong enough.

"Well oh mighty one like it or what?" he stated gruffly, though his tone made Michael glance at him before he tried to find his usual sneer anyway.

"Interesting to say the least."

"That mean you're on board?"

"I don't know, did you talk to Lester?"

Trevor rolled his eyes as that struck a nerve.

"What sort of fucking question is that don't trust my judgment?"

Michael raised an eyebrow as he finally met his gaze and snorted, only shaking his head as Trevor punched a wall.

"Did I talk to Lester...of course, I did," he said, mocking tone at first.

Michael doubted that but he'd do anything to get over yet another bump in their rekindled......" friendship".

"Fine, but I'm waiting for Franklin."

Trevor sighed as he went to get on the counter.

"Ah of course of course, of course, your favorite son, say how's Jimbo feel about being replaced?"

He huffed.

"Fuck you T." he muttered really not into another fight.

He chuckled.

"Not even going to deny it? You're such a twat man." he straightened as Michael whirled around a glare on his face, the mood long gone.

"I don't replace family T, and what do you have to be jealous of?" he snapped.

Trevor glared at him and moved closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

"You replaced me last I fucking checked." he snarled completing ignoring the rest of the question.

He wasn't jealous of Franklin after all.

Michael gave him a disbelieving look and cocked his head.

"How?"

"How?... That's the question? Amanda is the only woman I could consider a bitch you sure as hell couldn't have disrespected Cherry with her, or do you have even less of a heart than I fucking thought? Don't act like they did the same for you dammit." He glared at him as he stepped back and shook his head.

"I was lost but all that fucking shouting is better than any GPS," Franklin called as Floyd let him in.

He looked between them with a huff as LD came behind him. He paused seeing the waiting stand-off before Trevor let out a dark chuckle.

"Now that we're all here we can get to work!"

He gave Michael a look, it wasn't over hell it would probably never be over but for now, there would be a distraction at least. He was more interested in the score than a fight.

Thankfully, he didn't have the energy anyway, spending far too much time awake thinking about Cherry. It hadn't been easy for him he wondered when he got so desperate he was fine sharing especially with Trevor. He didnt know why Michael had all his night terrors he was only told guilt got to him but there was more that he knew he shared with Trevor, after a high admission from his earlier drug head days. He didn't want to share details T didn't even know about that convo, after lying awake thinking about why he's....well, your not so friendly neighborhood anything he couldn't help how it felt wanting to reach out. What did he know about being there for someone it was just foreign to him he didn't know how to make more of it. 

Then one lonely night at a strip club he finds himself thinking about his closest buddy in the worst way. So they had laid low in cold weather...camping of all things and shared an air mattress. There was the time he had given him a massage to shut up his complaining from taking hits on the job before......so what if he had an unnaturally nice ass. He had to get those ideas out of his head and it only made him miss him. Two strippers later he has one mistake and one woman he never wanted to let go. It was strange going back Amanda, or Sweetcheeks as she performed, was off his longest-lasting mistake. Though Cherry was covering her before he knew it the private dance before they moved towns turned from goodbye to an interview. 

She could shoot cause she went hunting with her dad, she didnt stay in one town long she liked to travel was nearly a drifter. Though she probably stayed a touch longer than most would moving about. She could keep her mouth shut.....he got a little too drunk and mentioned a little more on him than he should have. Though she kept Amanda quiet....probably why she covered her shift she hated stripping but money was money. That was all he got about her though his focus was on her and he called Trevor to ask about extending the crew after she snagged his concealed gun to pop a few select options from just above the bartender's head. From his expression, he was sweet on her and let it slide.

Naturally...Michael couldn't have that she was coming and Trevor was mostly on board. Even though he cursed the drunk's loose lips he could appreciate the need for a gunman on call. Then he saw her.

Michael was snapped from his thoughts with a hard shove from Trevor he couldn't remember getting in the car lost in thought. He really did have this daydreaming down.

"Ready or what you're holding things up sugartits." He rolled his eyes.

Yeah, he was ready alright.

>>>>>>

"I know what you were so deep in thought about." Trevor said over the radio.

"Is that so?" Michael wasn't really asking just focusing on flying. Even with flying lessons it had been a pain.

"Obviously, you always used to get that look on your face when you think about her." He answered, Franklin noticed his tone was unnaturally soft.

He glanced at Michael who only sighed.

"So is this the part where you tell me more about her then?" He asked.

"No, we do that over beers," Trevor said.

"She's just something else, maybe you'll see." 

"If we focus on work, those guys....that woman they ain't false goodie goodies if we slow down we can kiss seeing Cherry well goodbye." he wasn't even sure if she would actually allow it but for once he was holding onto some hope....if they didn't want to just over throw the government if they wanted crazy and alone they should be knocking his door down after the things they had done. He wasn't going to risk losing her.

Not again.

As they arrived at the airstrip Lamar looked up from his place in a stolen truck, he was mostly on getaway but he didn't care too much work was work, it just happened to be the worst possible one just as they landed he looked up as Lester came nearly falling out of Floyd's car just waiting for Michael and Franklin to turn the corner as Trevor came out feeling very accomplished.

"Do you know what you've done!?" he called.

"Well there was a score...we took it...this is the thing that happened, yep." Trevor said with an eye roll checking things off an imaginary list.

Lester turned his rage on Michael as he huffed.

"And you...dealing with Trevor you should know better!" he hissed.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know, allow your guilty conscience give in to your crazy boyfriend _again_ and maybe helping him steal a superweapon for the goddamn Chinese? How about that you dumbass?!" he flinched, not so much from the smaller man chewing him out but loosely referring to Trevor as his boyfriend.

He clearly knew them too well, he shook his head he would deal with that later and completely avoided eye contact with the two younger members of the group, Lamar wasn't so sure about that, it didn't really bother him it was just on principle he was the type that thought men on men meant the two involved only came one way. They couldn't look further from any stereotype he was familiar with, it was like the first time he heard a black man...one of his own but with a proper well to do accent...and he was fascinated. Franklin didn't care one bit, he wondered when the two old dudes really started mattering to him everytime that thought came to mind he was always brought back to the fact they hadn't been working together long, of course it was a little different when hanging out wasn't just drinks and you were putting your lives on the line without knowing exactly how much you'd be paid...you just had your crews back, every one of them. An actual issue...where the money for this was coming from though he let Michael take the lead there.

"I thought you said you spoke to him?"

"I did, not my fault it was time for Mr. need a wheelchair's meds, that shit is poison by the way." Lester flipped him off.

"Idiot, this...is going back, right fucking now," he said firmly.

"The hell...."

"That will be all gentlemen." they startled and turned to see her standing near the garage a few of her soldiers or agents at her side with the situation well under control armed to the teeth, Lamar backed up for just a moment he had looked in there and hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary not that he normally did that. He was used to working in secluded areas so you didn't have to watch your back so much. Then again he didn't know what he'd be part of either she walked forward slowly as she came further out of the shadows they saw more slipping out of hiding to follow her as she approached the weapon to look it over.

"Uh..ma'am." Lester started a little nervously as a gun, modified to all hell was pressed against his temple as she glanced at him.

"This nuclear...." he stopped short as he heard a click...or something like it as some sort of questionable Russian roulette game.

"Not to worry, we've been focusing on research, safe places to hide and how to deconstruct and reconstruct, this is made from top of the line military goodness and it's much more valuable as parts....for now," she said, no doubting her mask hiding a shit-eating grin.

Lester wanted to feel relieved they weren't just selling it to the highest bidder but he wondered what else she could use it for he stopped himself from asking another question as she snapped her fingers to get her team to drive around the front and collect it.

"Now wait for just a damn..." she looked at Trevor.\

"You received your first eight thousand and for this, you'll get a nice little bonus, I believe I can take whatever the hell I like," she said firmly.

Michael got between them watching the bastard...bastards.. holding Lester and Lamar at gunpoint, and LD didn't even have to get mouthy as she cocked her head.

"He just wanted to know about...Agent K." she cocked her head in the other direction before chuckling.

"Ah yes, she needed surgery and pulled through, that's all you get...we may just be in touch gentlemen." she snapped her fingers and they were heading out, Lamar jumped as the vans began to disappear from sight she looked over her shoulder.

"Our tech is constantly improving how do you like it?" she slammed the invisible door they left without so much as a kick up of dirt or the sound of a busy engine...anything, Michael needed a drink and would prefer not to have to do it alone he found himself trusting she would take care of it.

"That it?" Lamar asked slowly.

"Just like fucking that...welp whose coming over?" Trevor said cheerfully, oh he was over the moon now, Michael could hear it in his voice, whether it was over a semi-successful score or the news about Cherry? He wasn't sure but he'd take this Trevor over the rest of him about now.....and he really had to have a talk with Lester.

He wasn't going there...he barely called him fuck buddy, and he wasn't going to entertain those deafening thoughts that didn't really mind him with the other title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weird i guess but maybe most people are that like this ship but I dont care dagnabbit; i appreciate his ass the dresses should not work to show off but they do deal with it lol.
> 
> Also sorry this was short I had some problems with it and before I knew it it had been much too long till an update.
> 
> Oh oh one more thing....yes LD is a dumbass we know this lol.


	10. It's A Small World, It Has To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay not much to say I got time to write a little more but it's gonna change when my schedule returns to normal, that said not like it's gonna slow to once a month or something but if nothing else I'll keep chapters partially done when I work on them so I can work on them bit by bit. So if you still dig it, I'm still gonna work on it.
> 
> Mooooooving on time to connect the dots more, now why I went this way I don't know I'm odd but as they are the unholy trinity well had to add to that so this...enjoy.

>>>>>>

To say that Trevor's home was cramped entertaining all of them at once was an understatement but Lester was only there to yell at them some more before his cab arrived, leaving the four with a case of beer and crappy television he expected them for once to just stay put to make sure their new 'friends' hadn't let anyone on what they were doing. They didn't need to get anymore unneeded attention. Trevor glanced at Michael knowing he was moody about what Lester said who wouldn't even address what he said, he didn't think it was a big deal just start-up what worked and keep on living. He didn't understand why he didn't work that way, things would be much much easier that way. Franklin stretched slowly he wasn't sure if he was starting to 'feel' the life or if hanging around them was making him age early but any time spent not moving was great about now.

"So?" he started.

"So..." Michael answered as he gave him a look he sighed.

"Cherry.....uh."

"The head matriarch to this little family of misfits...if you want to be dramatic." Trevor said before a long swig of beer.

Franklin gave him a look before turning to Michael who shook his head.

"Lester spends a lot of time alone, picked up some things, but some of his better tricks he learned from her which I didn't know when I met her again in the Princess Palace.....a strip club just far enough that no one there is gonna be here to remember her," he explained.

"And she taught you some stuff along the way or somethin'?" Lamar asked, they didn't have enough good female gangbangers his options were Denise and Tanisha when Franklin wasn't looking, not that he was complaining but he wouldn't go under fire with either of them.

"You could say that she humored me and had something of a keen eye for headshots," Trevor said standing up to wander into his bathroom, the flow making him shake his head, the man really didn't give a fuck about much just whipping his dick out when they were there and in way too close quarters.

"Amanda actually knows her too, they used to work together." Michael went on.

"As she would say, crime is a small world, it has to be." simply meaning you had better hope you know the right people and the right people better know you.

Franklin paused as he cocked his head.

".....Cherry a code name or her stripper tag?" he asked.

"Stripper, must be why she's Agent K now, it's Kaliana."

"You got a picture?" Lamar asked curiously.

"I did, until I noticed it was missing," Michael muttered as Trevor left the bathroom he flipped him off and pulled up one of his favored posters underneath the other piece of his favorite picture, the blond had a wide smile flipping off the camera...or the cameraman Brad had taken it and they really didn't get along by then. her wide purple eyes in the photo showed her love for color contacts it was one of the few times her near platinum hair stood out in the black catsuit she wore. The ragged lines up it caused by Trevor being crafty with scissors, Michael was pretty sure she still wore it cause she lost a bet maybe that's why she was happy.

He found it didn't really matter, that's how it was being with her they were moody unreasonable criminals as happy as harmless boy scouts with a woman like that on their arm, Trevor looked her over a familiar ache growing in his chest she was younger than them but it was the first time he didn't have some odd mommy issue related affection for a woman. He didn't want to feel what those juiced-up self-righteous yoga green munchers thought was normal that Michael was used to but at the same time, he felt just that with her. She didn't have a starry-eyed view she wasn't dying to change either of them she took all they came as with a smile and a Molotov cocktail. If that made sense he wasn't sure but it worked in his head.

The thought made him cover up the photo again, maybe hearing she pulled through wasn't enough how he missed her even if she somewhat abandoned him too it had been different, she said her goodbyes she wasn't just dead...until she was. He remembered the first time he looked at her, he laid it on real thick shaming Michael for giving up their hiding spots but the fact that she was leaving the town behind to come with them at least she wasn't a risk. Well, at the very least they could monitor her which proved harder than he thought it would be, the woman may have learned a lot from her dad but it was clear she picked up much more drifting from place to place. She made sure she was safe and kept away from everyone she didn't approve of. Hell if they didn't snatch her up he would have thought...as hard as it is to believe, she would have made a fine agent for the FIB. Though this professional respect changed all too soon, the woman didn't care what she wore and more often than not she ended up with clothes that barely fit, when she was in the mood to bring her 'stripper' wardrobe with her she was hiding out to check out scores for them, and she made it all look good. Yeah keeping it all about sex would have made it much easier, he needed to see her too and he would drag Michael through hell till he did, they couldn't just leave her with some unknown agency. Lamar's chuckle brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's getting smaller too, hey Frank?"

Franklin rolled his eyes as Michael glanced at him as Trevor did sitting on the couch with Michael he wondered briefly if he was going to say something that would make him shoot him he liked him wouldn't want to harm a member of his team but where she was concerned. He could be convinced.

"You know her?"

"Yeah he does dawg, ain't that right _Frankie C?_ " he teased.

Franklin didn't say a word as he stood up and dropped his empty beer on the counter before heading out, Michael stood and went after him Lamar glanced at Trevor as he stood again.

"I'm telling you, the father-son thing they got going on is the freakiest thing to see." he said as Lamar nodded though there was part of him that thought it was sweet he had heard about the boat and Tracey's day with the wrong friend group he did jump for his kids when he needed to. Though it didn't answer the most important question leading the rest out the door, Franklin partially leaned against the fence smoking what he'd call his emergency joint. Lamar shook his head as he rubbed the back of it, Michael didn't say anything as he gave his shoulder something of a squeeze yeah he knew her he just wanted to know exactly how.

"Aw come on man I didn't mean anything by it."

"I ain't worried about your jealous ass man, yeah I know her not like you two do damn."

Trevor shook his head reading all too easily between the lines before he let out a disbelieving grunt of laughter.

"So either my girlfriend met a very large African-American man..or she was teaching you before Mikey here could." he rolled his eyes looking at Franklin who he noticed looked just as suddenly uncomfortable with his emotions as Michael was.

"I'm adopted man, shit, that's mom to me... All I knew was she wasn't always there but when she left and came back with cash and I couldn't find her in the clubs I knew there was only one other place she could be. I didn't fucking care Denise's sister was always too strung out to notice me I was fine with her just coming back. Then one day she's just gone I don't know if anyone clapped her, if she just had a larger job or just....didn't fucking want me anymore now I know maybe it's got me feeling some type of way....happy?" Franklin snapped losing his patience as he stared down at his shoes Michael didn't think he every really looked like a "kid" until right then upset and frustrated with things out of his control just a few years older than Tracey now he knew where she disappeared to when they had to lie low.

Lamar didn't say another word, he always used to give him a hard time about it, just like Tanisha...nigga found himself a white woman and he's too good for us, he'd say but it wasn't like that. Franklin would call him jealous Lamar didn't have his mom he had his pops though. Learned all he could from him while he was alive so when he was gone and Lamar tried to reconnect Regina was a little more on the sober and clean side and that left him with "two moms". She would affectionately call him that took care of what she could, nothing that would attract the attention they had on them now but it certainly got eyes in the hood her hanging around doing what they called "spoiled" a poor kid from the hood.

Though that was jealousy too. She had gotten him a toy or two and some candy but mostly when she was there he ate, the heat was on, Regina would actually clean and keep her sister entertained so she couldn't be mean to him. It had always been a little foreign to him, mom cooking non-expired food and singing lullabies just because she could playing with you because you mattered. She took him to the rec center and demanded he pick a sport some positive activity she said she finished high school had a little extra schooling after that and though nothing came of it at least she tried. The reason for his well kept frame, life ate up the weak always true when he pulled Lamar's dumb ass out of the fire...again...and again....and again......oh and again for good measure.

He was glad it was her, that she was alive and hopefully gonna be okay but he was pissed, why hadn't she called him? She was the one who wanted to see he was able to take care of himself even when she couldn't provide a perfect life away from crime using money just to leave her adopted son alone while laying low? Nope she couldn't that and he never wanted her too just because people didn't see Frank was still Frank didn't mean he forgot who he was or where he came from...but a damn phone call? A letter, that would have been appreciated. She was the only reason he at least got his diploma before cutting it short unable to keep that motivation for long. She was gone, people treated him "better" again, fake ass bastards at least he knew what he got with Michael and Trevor.

He didn't say anything or comment feeling Michael offer silent comfort with an arm around his shoulders.

Trevor felt his outburst in a different part of his chest and moved to lean against the fence facing him even if he wouldn't meet his gaze, he could get lively but he did seem distance it appeared more alive here something that he wished he could have felt normally with his own mother. He was terrified of her eager to show her what he could do, but it wasn't the same the most he felt was someone disrespecting women when that one had drilled into his head it was wrong he didn't want to pick at either of them.

"She has a way of getting to people without even trying, so when she did try you knew you mattered that's just how it is and when we see her you'll know, just like Tracey and Jimmy." Franklin glanced at him.

"Yeah, Amanda ain't the real mommy here, can't wait to see what they think about her...being not so dead." he hoped he saw the same deep love flicker in their gaze, made him feel some type of way too even better than a contact high.

Lamar watched them silently barely knowing her felt left out again he grit his teeth but remained silent.

Unnaturally so.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide which way I wanted to do this I had several ideas but figured I would place it here, if you remember her hair is now colored but if you wanted to picture her imagine if Sheri Moon Zombie was in the game she just came to mind creating Cherry. If you don't know who that is I mean.....where have you been? Lol okay, maybe she's not super super well known if you don't like her usual genre of movie but you can google her without being traumatized.
> 
> But like I said inspiration maybe not clones but yeah that's the idea, yes I made her curvier what of it? ....lol
> 
> That aside as part of the what if washing machine....I really hate Amanda so no motherhood for her she's just her without an excuse, the connections for that you get later.


	11. Alone and Thinking

>>>>>

Lester called in something of a better mood sometime in the long ride of silence to tell them they were clear to move, Lamar left with Franklin who still wouldn't open up Michael felt like a much bigger hypocrite thinking he should let go when he didn't though it just felt different. Seeing the kid hurting over his mother he feared him holding it in and bursting into another Trevor at least it was too late for him, he felt anyways. He waited until Franklin wasn't in view and then he moved to go too until Trevor stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He sighed heavily but didn't move any further.

"You don't need to rush off, I...well you know tonight ended even crappier than it began, you don't have to run out maybe I want to talk to you."

"Oh, do you now? I'm all ears."

"Don't act like seeing that photo didn't make you think of the good old times...before you were you and I couldn't stand you." Michael rolled his eyes at his rising tone.

"Of course it did, that's the problem, I'll stay we'll fight about Brad, you'll threaten my life and I'll probably have to knock you out to get away from you since there aren't any witnesses...I'm tired of fighting I can fight with Amanda if you'll never be able to see past it we shouldn't be talking not without a buffer between us."

Trevor shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to fight.."

Michael gave him a disbelieving look.

"Keep thinking about her, how she's gotten to all of us set up the whole damn crew...I just...I hate you and I don't and I don't know what to do about that."

He cocked his head and clicked his tongue rubbing his chin roughly.

"If you're not going to kill me, which I suspect you're not going to, cause you refuse to be like me and won't get me in the back but I'm looking at you and you haven't moved, then you need to learn to live with it." he said firmly he didn't know what else to say.

Trevor sighed running his hands through his thinning hair.

"Real helpful Mikey, just answer me this are we waiting to see if we can see her, see if she'll pick one of us or..."

Michael saw what he was getting at and really wished they weren't alone as Trevor looked at him expectantly he finally saw it then he didn't look so deranged, he just looked tired for once maybe coming down from whatever was bouncing in his veins that was finally running out. Still it made it no less genuine he could still read his eyes he pushed away from the door and shoved his hands in his pockets planning to take the stolen truck to destroy it or maybe modify it and give it to Jimmy. 

"Look, you'll always be mad at me for Brad, for faking my death and going without you." Trevor raised an eyebrow as if saying that didn't need an answer in words.

"Then you'll never believe anything I say and you'll have to go with what you think is right, it's not normal or healthy but that doesn't apply to either of us now does it? Obviously, so you do the next best thing wait for the next job and decide for yourself this shit head in front of you? Whether you hate him or not will take you back in a heartbeat whether it's the same or not; night man." he shrugged and moved to leave not that he really wanted to but he wasn't sure he even remembered how to properly talk to Trevor anymore. That sort of stung he knew he did him dirty, he knew they were shit together but had something all the same but it didn't feel right as it was.

He grit his teeth he didn't want to stand and watch him leave, run like a scared dog with his fucking tail between his legs he made a decision then between closing the door and just letting it be or making him speak to him....

>>>>>>

Franklin sighed as he jumped out of the car, they hadn't said anything on their way to the nearest gas station it would be a long ride he glanced at him as he pumped the gas he could tell he was moody about the whole thing.

"You ain't still jealous are you dawg?" he gave him a look.

"The fuck do I have to jealous of nigga?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"I don't know man, you're the one sitting over there all emo an shit...I can't help I missed her and now I'm mad at her and I'm not even sure I have a right to be...this shit is a whole lot more than we used to deal with and if it's always been like this then she made a good choice leaving. If it wasn't then maybe I'm owed some explanation and I don't even care I don't want to hear about her status I want to see her." he said slowly.

Lamar groaned.

"I get it, no need to a be pussy and all that, mamas boy." Franklin glared at him.

"Fuck you, man."

Lamar rolled his eyes and looked away from him, Franklin was always different when it came to his mother....he huffed he couldn't really even think of her as anything else either this wasn't the place for him he didn't feel like family when they were kids with her, and this was going to blow up now. He was sure of it, he didn't see why Franklin seemed to replace him with everything, thinking he was a bitch he thought he missed Stretch he had the right focus. He needed another crew wasn't like he was a snitch or anything but when they forgot who he was he had to be somewhere else. Franklin ignored him pouting, frustrated he almost wanted to go back and talk about well anything, hell the weather, he saw a coyote something to distract him when the weed wasn't working he glared at the offensive remainder of the joint. Either he needed to smoke less or he needed a stronger strain not that he was looking for what worked for Trevor but something better than this all the same. He paid with little thought having a few bucks on him before they took off he guessed he should try and talk to Lamar but he was hopeless maybe later.

>>>>

Trevor pushed Michael against the door of the truck shaking his head in a way that made his friend question if he had snapped once again...cause he definitely made snapped a regular common emotion.

"I close my eyes and see her dead...hear the doctors gave up...then I see these people whoever the fuck they are doing everything to fix that and now the hope of seeing her again ain't enough because I know it's not just a fantasy which only fucks me up more. I'm not blaming you we should have known, been more suspicious, something....I really don't want to fight I want you to take your ass back in that trailer and stay for the night you can't drink anymore to make her face disappear it won't work you know it I know it, hell I wouldn't trust the visions from taking anything even and we aren't gonna deal with it alone. How about that." it wasn't a question or request he seemed about ready to sleep a few years after as his shoulders sagged.

He raised an eyebrow before groaning in submission just this once.

Not saying anything he came forward and turned on his heel to do as asked, demanded...answering a plea whatever the hell worked best.

If anything he was a little worried about him, who knew what was wrong in that head of his, with both of them for that matter he switched on a dime after all he didn't want him to develop some regret...that turned into a bullet in Michael's head.

"You want to leave? Do it after you hold me," he said flatly, yeah he was coming down off of remains alright.

Michael eyed him then the bed, he could just picture the first time it was just the two of them, now he knew she must have been off with Franklin he wished she had just taken him and brought him along, all the same, they knew nothing of what she did at the time. They were missing her and not quick to admit to the other even if there would have been an understanding, Trevor had always been crazy a thought that came to his mind over and over but he hadn't always been as raw with his emotions as he was now and even Michael could sense some of his own emotional hang up but still what was freed was loud and clear. Still, it was so similar, him leaning against the wall just slightly in a dirty shirt...or a clean one just permanently stained you could usually tell by smell this was apparently a good day or the motel smelled worse. He had become accustomed to sleeping near Cherry and a grouchy Trevor then was occasionally what he always is now, not that it really bothered Michael at this point they had something of an open situation and going to a strip club would have once filled the spot of her not being here. Tonight? He was home at nine, he wondered when she had started ruining other women for him. The difference here he didn't hesitate he just shrugged off his jacket and jeans waiting for him to do the same...one did not cuddle denim and he still lived by it.

Skinny jeans included, Trevor's shoulders tensed a bit half expecting him to change his mind but seeing he was giving him a look he moved to at least change a little bit and got right in bed at that moment it hadn't been a sex thing either. He was tired and jonesing a bit for his next..well he'd try anything once, he wasn't getting it up for a no drama score or the promise of a quick return from Cherry. Didn't matter to Michael.

Focusing on the pregnancy he finally gave in but considering the sheets...probably the whole bed needed a wash he wasn't losing his jeans, he missed the grateful look briefly passing over Trevor's tired features as he waited for him to go in. Michael noticed he didn't strip down either, making him wonder if in that move he was actually making the right choice cause T was aware of his surroundings or if he was just going to leave to get a different type of score. He meant to lay down with him for a little bit as docile as he was...the thought making him feel bad for once it wasn't like he was some sort of animal but it fit all the same. When he didn't move any closer Trevor reached behind him to take his arm and put it around his waist, no he didn't want to fight sometimes he needed it, to be at his throat even before finding out about Brad he needed some control because when he felt like this he didn't know himself anymore.

He had to ignore the craving.

But hearing his sigh as he finally relaxed against him knowing Trevor wasn't going to hurt him, he knew they both missed the intimacy and damned if they were going to say a word about it.

>>>>

Franklin was glad to drop Lamar off and head home his thoughts drifting to his mother, he wondered if that was why it was so easy to get close to Michael especially considering how they met he wanted to talk to someone who would understand what was in his mind but at the same time he didn't have much to say. He wanted to keep a hold of the anger...well agitation because he could understand the importance of having some lay low time but hanging with them it would only make sense she didn't just bring him along. Though there was still a kid in there somewhere that just wanted her to come back and let him scream a bit which he hated but no one else had to know he felt like that. As soon as he pulled into his driveway he saw the nervous kid, actual kid, that lived fairly close he was a dog walker, name was Josh, and considering his life Franklin thought he should be around. 

"Hey Mr. Clinton!" he called carefully.

He smiled slightly.

"Wassup, what did I say about that Mr. Clinton thing?"

"I called you Franklin and momma popped me in the mouth as if I swore or something, says we have to be respectful with all the neighbors that don't cause trouble." he rolled his eyes even if he appreciated that he earned some good favor around here already. A thought crossed his mind though, if he was associating with someone who found him old with a mom who thought he was being disrespectful for such a little thing he was going to have to stop referring to his dad.....he dropped that thought immediately. 

His partners were not old dudes...yeah that's all he was thinking, it didn't matter the connection they shared, nope not one bit.

"How 'bout you call me Franklin when she's not around?" he nodded slowly with a slow smile reminding Franklin of Ron who he had barely interacted with.

"Kay then, how was Chop?" he asked moving to unlock his door before waving him in he had had the sense to go to the ATM before he left, his answer was nearly getting knocked on his ass by said dog, Josh laughed.

"He's been good I took him for a pretty long walk but I guess that wasn't enough, dude thinks he's still a puppy," he said with a grin.

He shook his head and pushed him off before going to his room to get Josh's payment, as Michael was trying to keep him paid on the few jobs they had he thought back to working when he found at the last minute he wasn't getting paid. He didn't want to do that to Josh who always beamed no matter what he gave him, he was fifteen and spent way too much time alone but unlike growing up the same in the hood he seemed at least to be a good kid.

"Thanks, Franklin! I can get that bike I wanted now."

"Well if you said you were saving up for a bike I would have paid you more before,"

He shook his head, amusement in his green eyes.

"No no it's been good, I didn't see it till I was out with my friends at the bean machine I just like going out for everything and thought it would be nice to have a bike." Franklin grinned, yeah he got that just cause they experienced youth differently didn't mean much he finally understood why his mother wanted him to at least finish high school, if this hadn't of worked out he would have gladly kept a minimum wage job. No, you probably weren't ever gonna get rich but damn if it didn't feel good to have money no one could take that was all yours. 

"I have to go, mom, is making dinner early she has to go back to the office, you want to come?" he asked.

He chuckled.

"I can't see your moms wanting your customer just coming in her house Lil homie."

He shrugged.

"Well I'm not supposed to say anything but she used to say when she had too much wine how lonely it is only to get mad because dad is a shit, I thought she'd like you you're always so nice and everything."

He raised an eyebrow before he grinned.

"Maybe next time gotta let her invite me and such." Josh shrugged, a little disappointed before he smiled and ran to give Chop a few more belly rubs on his way out he waved returning one from Franklin as he carefully shut the door behind him. 

He couldn't see dragging too many people in, he saw his mom she had him young she was still a good looking woman in her own right a little thicker than simply curvy but she wore it well, he got his blond hair from his father he seemed an okay dude he just got out with a prenup and left the house and his sports car to his wife. Made Franklin think he was okay or...had something to hide that she knew about either way it didn't matter it worked out for his son. Monica may not have felt like that but when he was jogging or taking a careful turn around the sharp turns he could hear her talk about him she didn't feel the name to go off about him to her neighbors he was a little surprised she had loose lips while drunk but he didn't hold it against her either at least she made an effort for her boy. He sighed wondering if that was the mommy issues speaking.....okay not entirely she wasn't overweight she had a nice shake which presented a good rack and his favorite a thicc ass so he'd focus on that instead.

He went down to his room seeing that Josh filled both of Chop's bowls and went to his nightstand to pull out what pictures he had with Cherry, one that Regina had taken was of her giving a much much much smaller Franklin a piggy back ride before they went tumbling over his misplace toy train. Regina would have gone off, Denise would have hit him but he remembered she only laughed...hey they weren't hurt but he should definitely remember where he dropped his toys. In the reflection of the glass a slow smile came up...no he was able to be appreciative he was just worried about her, he hoped they would see one another soon. He dropped them back in his nightstand less he accidentally put a drink on them one of these days and moved to get ready for bed. Thinking about the next score, something had to fill in all this thinking time.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't promise my scenes will be any good on the mature side but even still I decided to hold off thought I'd show this matters too first.


	12. Desire Reignited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this I ended up with this coming up we'll see how much I change by the time you actually get to read this, but hey working my way through the fun part I guess, though I don't like Trikey so I'mma call it Trevley.....lol.

>>>>>>

Michael woke up feeling something of a slow drag across his chest at different points, he glanced over at Trevor who, from his expression must have gotten into his stash was staring into who knows what drawing circles on one part of his chest with his finger. He could see light coming in from the partially open trailer door. If this were his house he'd feel uneasy with that, but he knew most of the people in the area were faux business partners that Trevor scared by being himself or his clients that would dare cut off their supply by pissing him off in that way, it didn't need to bother him.

He still sighed heavily not really believe he really slept that deeply and spent the damn night he didn't want to think....that is he wasn't ready to think it was because he had some comfort having one of, or maybe the most, dangerous men in his life at his back while he slept. Yeah he was definitely just worn out from too many nightmares when he was younger a little dream turned mental hellcase could just be fixed with a drink now that shit collected, getting older was a bitch. His personal thoughts aside, he had to face whether he wanted to argue or not he wasn't really pinned and still stayed but he pretends he wasn't that comfortable with the whole thing all he wanted. With his movement alerting his dazed friend he felt his arm settle over his stomach in response he didn't say anything mostly because part of him was "secretly" enjoying it not that he would say so he never understood other men his age whining about losing this too late. Though after years of a fake marriage even cuddling up to someone that probably still wanted to kill him was the better place to be now he understood them and that replaced his annoyance and fueled his desire for an early mid-morning whatever time it was drink.

He wondered if it was too late for him but then that was what kept him silent even as Trevor noticed his hold tightening around him just slightly. He had woken up with a start surprised Michael had still stayed, hours ago instead of waking him up he decided to get at least a little high to face the fact that he'd be alone next time he was up. Though he was somewhat accepting it, Michael had always been the self-hating sort even if he could be as active in the lovemaking however it presented himself Trevor humored him then and he would now even if he was bitter by now better to cope this way. He could be angry as long as he wanted, after a heated shoot out he couldn't leave Michael to Tao Cheng's men alone even at his angriest, he couldn't harm him in his sleep just waiting for him to wake up and walk out on him he just wanted him there paying for his mistakes in little doses. He didn't care how it sounded it was true, now waking up in a daze as it never did him any good to sleep high, and finding he was still there? He didn't really know how to feel he almost wanted to apologize for the thoughts he had that lulled him to sleep but them Michael didn't need to know about those.

"I should probably go," he said suddenly, Trevor nodded really only acknowledging that he heard him.

"Not like you're trapped man," he murmured closing his eyes, a little more annoyed at the damn door, too much light he probably should have Ron install a screen or something, so he can use him as target practice when it takes too long.

More of a 'good morning' as neither of them moved to get up, Trevor looked down only one of his legs was partially over Michaels' and he would only need to move a little to change this but he knew that would be too much though the thought was pushing on his patience in the past they hadn't been shy whenever sex came it came and normally it was good...except when a certain nutcase woke up with more booze and tried to work a certain not so nutcase ending in an underwhelming dry hump with two spurting dust. Cherry had laughed for days about that sometimes she just liked to watch and for a woman that looked like that to look at the pair of them that way it was a turn on she would tease that had they only brought her popcorn her services would have been available. Now he couldn't even get a kiss, did things really have to change this much it made him feel...what...gross? Maybe, he didn't think much on himself feeling anything it was too hard when he stood by himself.

"Trev, I know you hate me but..."

Trevor groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, another memory barely slipping by the first time he really upset him and he had chosen just to give him a silent treatment, something he knew would grind Trevor's gears honestly he worked the guilt trip thing way better than poor Mikey, he prided himself on that at least part of the time. This time though he was the one feeling guilty when he knew damn well he had every right to be angry though part of him was questioning it....probably the side feeling the speed the most it didn't really effect him as it effected his normal clients it was often just a little different which is how Ron hurt his leg. Which makes no sense...that is to say commenting it was like that because Trev was more speed than man lead to his hurt leg.

"..That's not true," he muttered into his side.

Michael paused.

"What was that? Where's the usual loudmouth screaming his lungs out to makes sure's heard when he's not even angry?" he teased, Trevor rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate you," he snapped looking up at him from his loosening ball form to match his gaze.

"BUT, someone ought to be upset for Brad since no-one else will ever be able to, I hate the fucked up shit you do, which admittedly may be rich coming from me but I was always fucking loyal to you so I'll thank you to let that fucking go." he growled, Michael chuckled as he tended to do that without so much as a sugared request.

"I know that much man...but what I meant T, was that I gotta know, is this...whatever it is... going to be like this with a fight or is there a limit before you try to whack me or something?" he asked then.

Trevor pushed himself up and glared down at him, he didn't care how up close without screaming, how well the years had actually been to him all things considered it reminded him of his old insecurities that were still there but hidden much better, they only served to push at his anger more this time though.

"Did you not just hear me say I was _always_ fucking loyal to you? Or is that extra fat blocking the honesty you're so unaccustomed to?" earning a glare from Michael.

"Fuck you, Trevor, I didn't hear any complaints when I was so begged to stay here and last I checked this old broken down shit you call a mattress wasn't protesting the extra weight either, so you can bite me." nerve touch...victory.

"No one fucking complains when they want some bastard they care about to hold them after YEARS of fucking neglect asshole!" he jumped off the bed and stormed into the kitchen.

Anger not..forgotten but shelved he only swore to himself as he got up to follow him and grab his wrist he tensed and whirled around sure he was about to have to punch a few of his perfect teeth out.

Though he remained still as Michael gave him the briefest, yet most effective kiss he'd ever gotten even without properly relaxing into it or getting to wrap his arms around him properly which he surprisingly wasn't upset about, he glared daggers at him, and a few chainsaws..oh and a minigun but it was entirely half-hearted, even if he was peeved that was the chosen method, it could have been much longer and sloppier for his tastes though he was glad to have it at all.

"I'm sorry, and I know you don't believe it but thought I should say I recognize what I did in some way, I gotta go since I'm sure I'll see you later." he turned to leave, of course leaving a stunned an unnaturally silent man there to touch his lips as if needing some form of confirmation, Michael was running again but this time he wasn't particularly pissed off about it. Well maybe he was a little pissed Lester had to sort of put them on blast to get them on the path to lead to that but he was reaching as far as his mood was concerned....now he needed to blow something up..or play darts and "pretend" to hit whoever was closest at the bar.

He was going to need a lot more than a taste.

>>>>

Michael sighed heavily as he finally turned on a familiar street he tried to drown out his thoughts with a little loud music but he avoid thinking about it forever, he really despised himself at the moment he could wait to see Cherry and ask her to choose even if she chose Trevor at least he wouldn't be with him. He looked down pulling into the driveway, no he didn't really want that either he wished, witness protection or not, that he could be happy he was coming home to his wife but it was just a pointless game and without thought he was close to _him_ all over again wishing she was coming back he thought back to the last time he saw her, something he'd never tell Trevor about. That had him thinking, maybe he should have done the same for him so this wouldn't be an issue but it always would be one he wanted to be with and pretend he didn't at the same time. Just another mess.

He looked up suddenly as he heard knocking on his window, he rolled his eyes seeing Amanda staring down at him, he moved to get out. 

"If you're done moping I need some help," she said simply.

He rolled his eyes.

"And what might you need a hand with?" his tone clear _as if I owe you anything after the shit you pulled._

She put her hands on her hips.

"With the fucking groceries what else?"

"Isn't that what we have your precious housekeeper for?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"I fired her."

"For?"

"Cause I fucking can, who cares, just get the damn bags." she snapped turning on her heel.

"Could you please help me out? Sure Amanda, thank you, Michael," he muttered to no one in particular, he'd much rather fight with Trevor.....he paused now how sad was that thought?

He decided to pretend he couldn't think and just take in the bags, though if he didn't see any food he was leaving them...or he might have a little preschool moment and throw them on the ground he wasn't sure what mood he was in yet.

Whichever worked.

>>>>

A week slid by fairly quickly and Michael spent most of it avoiding Amanda in favor of trying once again to spend time with his offspring, though it didn't look like much for Tracey that was tagging along just long enough to flash his credit card, for Jimmy it was just trying to figure out the video games that kept him entertained for hours Lester hinted at having another score in the works but it seemed the details were going to need more work to get properly ironed out, at the moment he was lazing on the couch rewatching an old black and white classic for who knows what time it was. He didn't even look up as the couch dipped a bit from gaining company, he already knew it was Amanda she might pretend to be interested but she only did when she was pissed at something and engaging was going to be a pointless fight or if she had been drinking...which was another fight. She didn't handle her booze as well as Michael did and her anger well...there was a reason he was the more controlled of the two, he didn't have energy either way. She stared at the screen for a record two minutes before shoving him as much as she was able, he rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"What now?" he asked.

When she didn't comment and instead he was met with the questionable face of Dr. Friedlander he straightened up.

"Doing house calls now Doc?" he asked.

"Ah well...for the right price Michael."

He would have rolled his eyes again if he wasn't afraid he'd lose them in the back of his skull, he wondered why he had so many money-hungry bastards following him around, maybe he didn't need to be retired to take care of all them, yep that was his punishment for the life he kept he guessed a touch more bitterly than usual.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Well I noticed you hadn't been very available when Amanda called me I thought I could ignore it or say goodbye to a client, what's it going to be Michael?" he wanted to tell him where to stick it but glanced just past Amanda to the photos of we'll say simpler times and sighed heavily.

"Fine, but I ain't got much to talk about," he muttered.

Dr. Friedlander turned to Amanda who huffed.

"See? It's exactly how I told you over the phone, I see him actually acknowledge our kids but it's like he's just in the zone not really living by them, and the two of us? This marriage is a joke." she said with her usual snappy tone.

He glared at her.

"Is that so? Considering you spread it for that fucking douchebag then had the nerve to call me and ask me to help you when you were caught shoplifting, like some _amateur,_ I do plenty for you!" he snapped.

"Oh fuck you, Michael, you owe me for the crap you put me through, and I'm sorry he could get it up when you can't, but last I checked I still have needs!" Michael stared at her in disbelief as the 'good' doctor took pointless notes almost amused by the whole thing.

"Is that so? Well I've got news for you sweetheart there are better hookers you can get for less, or do you not want to knock boots with your own anymore?"

The doctor looked up just a bit shaken from his usual thoughts at the slap echoed a bit, Michael took a low breath as he smirked.

"And you hit like a bitch too."

She groaned in annoyance and moved to stand up and stormed upstairs, as he looked at the other man who straightened up.

"Well that was...progress, tell me Michael is she hitting below the belt, or are you having troubles in the bedroom?" he asked, though Michael wasn't sure why.

"I ain't having issues Doc," he muttered, his thoughts drifting to Trevor before he sighed.

"Wait...no that's not true, maybe one."

He cocked his head.

"Oh?"

"Maybe it's silly at my age but I've been having a few thoughts about...a friend of mine that I probably shouldn't not anymore," he said absently.

"And it bothers you when you could hardly be faithful becauseeeee?" he pushed lightly.

He sighed, wetting his lips a bit.

"It's not a woman."

He was quiet for a moment before he chuckled, pausing before Michael could rip him a new one.

"Yes that is silly, but it's nothing to do with your age it's just the times, though it makes little sense considering even a straight man can appreciate what a man could do for another these are human feelings consent makes it all better, age keeps it decent there is no reason to be cautious, but if it's really eating at you might I suggest simply getting over yourself a bit?" he said flatly, he raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Stereotypes and whispered words won't die while we humor them if you think someone is disgusted or otherwise then remember they don't truly matter...as no one beside you is judging many wouldn't bat an eye at it, though that's all I can tell you, you will need to talk to him and refrain from any questionable hookups the park bushes aren't nearly as safe as the old bigots would have you think." he winked and moved to stand with a nod, time was up and it left him feeling even more insecure but it calmed him....a little tiny bit but it happened. 

He almost turned back to what was left of his movie before he poked his head back in.

"Oh and one more thing, equality is made by the people for the people you don't have to take her hitting you even if some would say a man of your....status should be able to take it, that doesn't make it okay maybe talk about this with that friend of yours too?" just like that he was heading out this time with the door shutting behind him.

Michael rubbed his cheek he had gotten much worse but it was at least noticeable, he let it go but he sure if his "favorite" airhead shrink had something to say Trevor would, yeah he probably should let her do that even if she was a bitch Trevor had ways of taking care of problematic women without harming what his mother put in his head. He looked down and paused realizing he had been about to dial Trevor's number, though he cleared the number he'd just go see him, he could use a drive, and maybe Dr. Friedlander was a little bit right, though Michael's worries were still coming down he wished he had that sort of talk when he was younger as his mind was nearly too busy to accept it for long now. 

Feeling shame, grabbing his keys for a long drive all the same.

At least he hadn't lost his stubbornness.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe I was literally f-ing with Mikey even though I don't have them breaking in walls as they say he's fun for just that, also yes I found it necessary to change how North Yankton pt 2 went for now we'll say.
> 
> Also being a tease is fun.


	13. In a word...maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudo mourn3d! Hope you like the rest.

.....

When Michael finally arrived at Trevor's he found him sitting on his porch staring into space, he looked up as he pulled in sitting up showing if he appeared high or otherwise it didn't matter Michael had all of his attention. He sighed as he gave him a look Trevor didn't know what to say he thought it would take longer or perhaps he would have to go and get him. Waiting wasn't really his strong suit with most people though he had to for Michael. He knew his feelings he just wished Michael could say the same. All the same it wasn't new he'd always been uptight it made his chest ache a bit he didn't want him to suffer for this. He could suffer for other things, alright even Trevor had his limits he wasn't currently pissed off....much. So he'd prefer he just came over and showed him some love so he could ease those tired old age concerns.

"I see you got over your little crisis Mikey." Trevor said as he approached his sitting place.

"What are you...?"

"Don't try me, you give me one little kiss and I'm left with picking up the pieces fucking waiting for you to stop being ashamed of me for a goddamn second." he said firmly with a wave of his hand.

Michael looked down a little embarrassed, mostly for his own feelings but he'd rather this guilt hang over him than any other.

"T..."

"It's fine Mikey I can't really expect much from a man just now running from the closet it's been a long time." he said with something of a deranged smirk.

Michael rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up to look at him.

"Trevor it's not going to be simple, this isn't about hanging onto shit cause I don't know what to do with myself."

"Yeah yeah you're still in protection while your FIB buddies need you, that ain't what it's about, just because you're stuck with her for now doesn't mean a damn thing. I just want to know if you're here as a friend I may just kill one day or as a boyfriend, I could just hide in my trunk?" he asked, only half joking as Michael shook his head.

"I think if you need confirmation after I rushed out of here that you may be a bit more slow than I thought Trev."

He gave him a look.

"Answer in plain English or so help me I'll rip your arm off."

He held his arms out.

"You've been trying since we were forced back together, last I checked, come at me tough guy."

Trevor grit his teeth in annoyance, mostly because he wasn't really angry it was....playful almost too playful he'd have to shoot at the elderly or something similar to remember who he was, he frowned alright maybe that was a little dramatic even for him in his current state of mind so he settled on leaning on the fence as he looked down as Michael who only gave his wrist a squeeze.

"I'm leaning but it's not yes or a no, just let me take the road I need alright?" he asked carefully.

Trevor seemed a touch docile as he met his eyes and rested his hand over his.

"Fine Mikey have it your way BUT this is the last fucking time." he warned.

Michael gave him a disbelieving look but rather than push his buttons he moved up the steps to stop behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, Trevor was tense for a moment just waiting for him to put one in the back of his head, he wanted so badly to light that mood up again and be angry about Brad and he sure as hell wasn't just forgetting his disappearance but for the moment no matter how briefly it was it felt nice to let it go. Relax enough that he could have sworn Michael trusted him in turn just enough to do the same, he sipped at his beer so that's what it was like to be held, he could say he honestly forgot it and his less than favorite drug had kept it buried deep enough fantasies weren't going to dig it up. He swallowed thickly, he wasn't going to say it but maybe it was for the best he was stuck in this life with what he wanted and a little of Amanda he couldn't just run off without approval. Not to mention Trevor didn't do "forgiveness" not really he just coped if you had your uses and he cared that you did....but Michael well, he would still always go after him into whatever fire was out in front now a logical person would say that was a step in the right direction.

Forgetting, people like them didn't really need it, they just needed common ground they were willing to accept.

It would certainly do.

>>>>>>>

Franklin sighed heavily as Lamar tried training Chop again the dog wasn't having it and he was about ready to hand him over to Josh as he's the only one he really listened to, Lamar groaned before standing up and giving up. Chop immediately bolted off to his toys as he gave his friend a dirty look.

"What now? Not my fault he don't like you." Franklin said.

"Yeah it is, you have him with that lil homie and he don't know who I am anymore."

Franklin rolled his eyes.

"Shut your ignorant ass up, Josh has time to play with him, you don't deal with it." he wasn't having this conversation again.

Lamar only sort of huffed as Franklin's phone went off.

"Franklin I have a little job and thought I should tell you first."

"Well lay it on me then homie." he answered waving his arm at Lamar who was already getting in his face trying to see who it was.

"We are being recruited....again, thanks to an agency with too much power."

Franklin sighed.

"Yeah that's why you didn't want to tell Michael and Trevor first, what is it this time?"

"The FIB, David is already crooked after helping Michael secure his house and the funds to pay for it but the house is already owned according to logs so most of that cash can be split between family and our good old neighborhood asshole. So he's not turning in Michael for the last bit of work we had on the chance we help his higher up with this new situation, for his cut of course they want to meet quickly and get started."

"Well he'd take it if that was the case."

"Mmhmm, I have no doubt _they_ will be watching too so I only hope the two don't blow up with us taking the damage, when you can get ahold of them tell me I'll text you what I was told we need. " how he hated the whole thing. 

Far too messy bothering with the government but at least there was some hope of budget. 

>>>>>>>

Michael stared at the television glancing around the wreck that was considered Trevor's home part of him wondered how he could live like this. Not in the way that had an obvious answer considering his drug use it was the section of his brain that allowed him to be a walking form of accepting and against his desires that wished for better for his boyfriend. As the unfortunate side of his mind kicked in he could wish for better for his friend too.

He shook his head, he didn't want to fight with himself on this....what with Trevor partially sitting on his lap it was sort of a moot point anyhow. 

He couldn't have moved if he wanted to but he was trying to make an effort, not as hard as he was making it they had only been together in the trailer for a little while and he was surprised that Trevor was just sitting quietly almost as if enjoying his company preferring it to being alone he briefly glared at Michael wishing he'd just relax he wasn't going to harm him he couldn't stomach it. They both had to meet Cherry again, he guessed loyalty was going to have to be his flaw he could tear into him about other issues later, he had to have this..pain and all over losing Michael again. Especially by his own hand, he straightened up so he was in a more comfortable position leaning to claim a much better kiss, stopping only as Michael's phone buzzed to life between them Franklin's text only asking if they were ready to work again. Trevor nodded to call him back though the slow forming pout wasn't missed, he chewed on his lip as he called Franklin before using his free hand to make Trevor look at him.

"Talk to me." he said to Franklin.

Trevor relaxed further into the touch he thought appreciation for it was lost on him but he couldn't quite escape it, that one he blamed Cherry for more than Michael but all the same it was just as nice to have someone...one of his loved ones anyways touching him he didn't know Michael was being so difficult it wasn't like they had hooked up after drinking too much a few times then curiosity got them under the sheets without the booze. They ran together a few years with Cherry it mattered still he was sure he'd never let go of his anger completely he very literally had no idea how to do that, though if he would just acknowledge his feelings properly at least he'd have nothing else to worry about, not when it could be like this.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think it would be that easy did you?
> 
> lol okay can't let it go forever but they ought to ease at least a little bit.
> 
> mmkay I know it's very short but I swear if I spend one more day on this chapter ignoring what I can't put in yet I'mma lose my mind so here you go, tease-y or not.


	14. Dead man reprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay been a little bit to me really just wasnt in the mood but need to keep moving along. I actually forgot which mission I was tweaking at first so consider the title more of a note to me. That aside it didn't really make sense to do one without the other in this case of course changing how they all got together but hey thats what we're here for.

>>>>>>>>>

Nearly halfway to the meeting place Dave called and asked them to split up to get Michael in for the first checkpoint they need attention elsewhere meaning they were giving Trevor clearance to be himself, he didn't really see the point but Lamar mentioned he needed Franklin's help with something that would attract a little attention. Nothing like going after the Ballas to remember the good old days when it was just him and Franklin, truthfully Dave didn't think it was needed or that it would work but his boss was confident. Dave mostly went along cause he knew Trevor would have a fit if he actually knew what was going on. Michael waited for the deal "gone wrong" before he was called again to meet at the observatory instead, none of it made much sense to him but then they were corrupt and hiding in plain sight he could only imagine what they had to do to keep it that way. So whatever they had, so be it....not to mention suspicious or not it wasn't really worth going against them and taking away the life he set up for Tracey and Jimmy he no longer tried to win points but no one could say he didn't care for his kids.

Well...and get away with it he knows what matters even when he doesn't even know how to express it. He paused at a stoplight and ran his hands through his hair in frustration that was just a cop-out he knew but that didn't make it any less true. He wasn't sure it was good enough to show he was guilty about what happened, the part of him that would have preferred to be with Trevor knew what it was it was just too easy. To be...into Trevor, was the best that side was doing he didn't think it would ever be exactly the same but he wanted it to be he hadn't let it go as he hoped. He turned a corner and his mind was wandering all over again.

The night terrors that normally plagued him had little if anything to do with crimes, even if Trevor and Amanda thought the guilt was all-consuming he needed a break it seemed but the life was still very much his, the thrill and satisfaction and of course the reason for his ego they didn't say it but really he was much more the boss than anything else. He may give in to Trevor but he planned most things delegating tasks to anyone below him and they followed him it was hard to give up for one like him and the feeling was back again. So while he didn't much care for following orders under duress he would when needed like he should it affected them all as it was. As for the nightmares he worked through them plenty with both of them even now he wasn't sure how to get through a bad night without one of them sleep meds hadn't done much over the years leading to unnatural sleeping habits and here he was just comfortable because _he_ might forgive him. In this, he didn't feel much control so he would take charge when working in exchange for this, though it was at least nice to feel something again.

He guessed sleeping over at Trevor's would be a good start to prove the trust was there on his end he'd try to make it better.

Turning a corner to park he hurried up the steps and saw that Dave was with Steve and he could just tell something was off about what they wanted to be done.

>>>>>

"What exactly are we doing?" Franklin asked Lamar.

They stood in his aunt's living room with Trevor, oddly enough the place sort of gave Franklin hives he didn't want to be here and deal with her should she come back from whatever situation she wanted to yell at, he fought so much for his half of the house even when they actually had a job that paid well and she didn't have to worry she was only satisfied for a short time before she was bitching again. With her? Short times came in few minute increments he got so sick of it and now of course she had her jealousy to live for but Lamar insisted they needed a quick place to run to and he had a key. That was another thing that gave him hives, shivers up his spine, and a nervous twitch along with whatever ailment he could have from being grossed out but if that was his thing he'd just let it go so long as he didn't have to hear about it. Lamar watched Trevor stalk around examing the house like some sort of caged bird he was either worrying about Michael or looking for a place to hide bodies and with him neither one of them was good at the moment he hoped they wouldn't have long. Though rather than sharing his concern he only huffed waving his friend off.

"Waitin' nigga."

"What the fuck for? I thought you had something already?" he asked annoyed, hiding out where Denise threatened him with the cops before wasn't going to get anyone's attention.

He was of course worried that they didn't know what Michael was doing that could be swallowed up by a little gang activity sure it came in waves but if it wasn't big enough he could be in trouble...thanks to Lamar he sighed heavily he didn't want to be caught with showing disloyalty knowing how Trevor felt about that. All the same, he was sure he'd share that aggravation with him if Lamar was at fault for dicking around even when Franklin tried to give him a chance his thoughts drifted to his mother he wondered how she would have handled it. She didn't want to expose him to too much but she was very open with him when he was the right age he knew he would have liked to have her at his back he found himself hoping it would happen, after all, she had to pull through for that. He rolled his eyes, as he roamed into his room and glanced back at Lamar.

"I do but I have to wait for a message, dude don't work with crowds." he stopped, glancing over at Trevor who was scratching his butt with a damaged picture frame, Franklin rolled his eyes as he heard that familiar ringtone that Lamar used when he was ready for a drug deal and groaned.

"Lamar..." he said in warning.

"Chill man, a things a thing," he said with a grin.

Trevor glanced at him from the hallway ready to go as he was frustrated he wasnt with Michael, he sighed heavily wondering when that started again he was used to being his own boss he almost felt better letting at least him plan not that he was about to completely bow down but there was some comfort in it. He just didn't trust those FIB idiots they were staying quiet for now sure but what if they found him to be expendable? He needed to know what they were leading him to he took his phone out to call him before Lamar nudged his shoulder and nodded it was time to go. He frowned but the sooner this was done the sooner he was back where he wanted to be and nodded, playing obedient...on the promise he could shoot someone to distract himself that is.

The ride was fairly quiet with Lamar driving he could see a familiar gaze on his well...sort of son's face that probably matched his own they would check in soon enough he looked down he could certainly claim any part of Michael he always felt he was sort of watching more than was let on but he didn't feel upset by it he had loved they wanted him too. Michael could run if he chose but Trevor wouldn't let him go again and this time he had better actually be dead otherwise he'd have another Trevor bomb headed his way, with superglue this time. 

As Lamar pulled up they followed him up to the steps watching for the cops with too much time on their hands, considering how few actually came down this way.

It all went a little too smoothly for Trevor's liking....until of course, he found that Lamar had a sample of drywall that is.

Perfect.

>>>>

Dave was really unsure about it reports were coming in over a shoot out quickly expanding with the body count rising as the living came to avenge them but by now they should have had a call from Michael to get the information they wanted by now he glanced at Steve who was casually sipping a latte as he texted some little thing he was keeping under wraps. He cocked his head as he paused and chuckled rather openly, it was sort of strange to watch yeah he didn't really care in the general sense it was just like observing just about anything in its natural habitat suddenly developing a new emotion that it never knew. All of Steve's laughter was usually forced and faked on the level a normal person wanted to punch him in the face to stop. At least normal by his standards, thoroughly creeped out he cleared his throat making him look up at him.

"What? The kids are all doing it damn I'll keep on my phone as long as I want." he snapped....he actually agreed with that fair is fair but shook his head.

"I'm just worried about Michael if something went wrong and they aren't saying something this could have all been for nothing," he said.

Steve shook his head.

"He still has his phone on him call them and set up a lockdown and perimeter check then call him to get his attention, I probably gave him too big of a dose it's not a big deal they don't prepare them for the grave there he'll be fine even if we have to go in after him after hours. Fuck get off the man's nuts...to say what the kids say." he turned back to his texting making Dave wonder who he was trying to recapture his youth with.

"That girl you're all tight-lipped about if I called her a kid she'd be closer to Franklin's age right?"

Steve gave him a dirty look.

"Of all the fucking dumbass questions of fucking course, in fact, she's older thank you," he growled.

Dave rolled his eyes so he wanted to be the young one, alrighty then preparing to get a chance to contact Michael he wasn't even sure he really still cared about him he was a means to an end just someone he happened to be tied to which did well for his bank account but he wasn't about to just blindly give up someone that might be fine and willing to talk to work with someone else. Especially when he had dirt on him, no that really wouldn't do.

He paused.

"Wait...what exactly did you give him?"

>>>>>

Franklin swerved just barely missing a pole as they got caught in a high-speed chase, Trevor had rather gleefully called out a significant amount of headshots and seemed downright peachy now after blowing off some steam and he felt it too...maybe he was hanging around him too much but it worked all the same. Turning just fast enough as he got Lamar to stop shooting they missed a cruiser and were able to find a dark hiding spot in some abandoned construction area he glanced at Lamar rubbing his nose roughly and chuckled.

"You good homie?" he asked, maybe a little miffed he didn't realize what that fucker was selling but Trevor did.

"Fuck...you." he let out a cough but seemed fine, his eyes stopped watering.

"Don't be embarrassed who hasn't snorted drywall?" Trevor teased only laughing as Lamar flipped him off, suffering from wounded pride more than anything else.

"Good looking out though T, don't know how I missed that," Franklin said, Trevor shrugged and nodded.

"Sure sure you're on my team, don't feel bad, I may have screwed over a few customers in my early days have to cut costs somewhere to start off anything as successful as TPI.," he said proudly as they both gave him a look.

He chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey those lost causes knew what they were buying...okay they didn't but anything that we shouldn't be ingesting, or injecting, or snorting is what they want and I gave it to them, so what?"

Franklin laughed then.

"Fuck man, that's messed up."

"And lucrative, don't forget that lesson number 298," he said firmly.

They sat for a while making sure there weren't any cops coming...or people screaming suggesting something else was headed their way and Trevor decided to call Michael surely that got enough attention he had to have had enough time by now and his psychotic, paranoid but well-meaning...by his thoughts...boyfriend was worried as the adrenaline settled in the shadows of his mind again. He pulled out his phone and turned it on ever cautious when working, he didn't see a text or missed call which only served to irritate him but before he hauled off and hit one of the prostitutes roaming around the area even though it was a touch early for them he took a breath to call. He wasn't in the mood for another run-in with the cops in case they had to go get Michael. Eventually someone picked up.

"Hey M where..."

"Is that the owner of this phone?" Trevor froze, the last thing they needed was a stolen phone with who knows what info stored on it on them.

"Yeah and we are gonna have problems when we get back the stolen property off you buddy." he snapped.

"Take it easy, the phone wasn't stolen it was on his person when the John Doe or your 'M' was brought in, who is this you can come claim the body if you like he appears to have had a heart attack," he said rather thoughtlessly.

Franklin watched him shut down as he dropped his phone in his lap Lamar tried to ask him if he was alright but he wasn't hearing anything, cautiously Franklin took his phone and nodded his head toward Trevor telling Lamar to carefully keep trying to get his attention his expression flat eyes wide he wasn't so sure they should leave him like that.

"M? SOmething wrong?"

"Uh who is this now...? One of you needs to tell me something or this landwhale can't be claimed you're some sort of family yes?"

Franklin tensed at his bored tone.

"Well yeah man hell that was his er..boyfriend, the nigga's my step-dad.....who the fuck are you calling a landwhale?" he growled, frustrated he sounded like some shady cop that had arrested Lamar the one time he wasn't actually at fault they really didn't give a shit about those they arrested he hoped that meant he was actually fine they could definitely handle bail.

"Sorry sorry junior I guess you must have worried real modern family this guy has, well as I was telling your other dad or whatever you call him...."

"Where is he?" Trevor asked suddenly, his tone tipping off Franklin who moved to open his door to climb in the back with Lamar, as quickly as he was going to be able to making Trevor move into the driver's seat.

"Where are we headed?"

"The only city morgue everyone is allowed to come in juinor."

What with the rising deaths there were only so many places the store the dead until family decided to bury them or more commonly, cremate them and it was where they had taken his mother as far as he knew she had loose lips when her time was up it made him wonder every day what she had been up to, to end up how she had been. Feeling a little unnatural he told him where to hanging on as the van increased with his mood...what he had been avoiding he understood alright that had to be a joke, with their life Michael wasn't just going to go out, not like that even if Trevor gripped the wheels so hard his bloody knuckles threatened split even more. No they were walking into a trap, they would shoot their way to Michael and get him out cause he was fine, he didn't feel like this not since his mother disappeared and he wouldn't just accept he was dead.

No way in hell.

>>>>

Shooting their way in ended up being the exact thing Trevor wasn't leaving much to cover up making sure to get every agent dumb enough to approach him as hysteria was setting in, this lead to lot of running back and forth from Franklin chasing him to catching up or ending to the side thankfully not an accidental target from his wild bullets. He shot one...who could have been on the cleaning crew but had a gun instead of keys covering Trevor with a red badge of courage...so to speak he was crazed he needed someone watching out for him. While Franklin was safely tucked away in his comfort of denial.

"Get the fuck out of my WAY, Mikey where are you?? What have they done to you?" he called each word followed by another headshot, Franklin didn't even bother trying to calm him down going after whatever he happened to miss he seemed to have a bit of tunnel vision but then that's what a crew was for Lamar was on getaway hidden just out of sight he didn't go they didn't ask he would watch just knowing they needed a quick way out.

He paused rushing up the steps as a startled janitor fell on the ground Franklin had to stop him then.

"Wait T he might know something!" he called, the only thing putting a hold on his trigger finger.

"Talk." he warned pressing a gun to his head.

"W...wait I....just tell me what you want..I have keys to everything!" he cried no doubt pissing himself seeing Trevor decorated in gore from brain to what he couldn't identify at a glance that was the thing about shooting someone while someone had to shoot another at an angle you might get splattered by remains...in this case it didn't silence anyone from fear, lucky for the janitor considering there was no one left sounding alarms.

"We're looking for a body that came in, we were just told they were being examined where are they kept?" Franklin asked putting some space between Trevor and the terrified man.

"I....I'll show you, we just four more in one of them has to be yours."

"FUCKING MOVE!" Trevor growled as he scrambled up and ran to the examination room, where of course they saw who was holed up, perhaps a silent alarm tipped them off but Franklin and Trevor had bigger guns and moved a lot faster two warning shots...luckily from Franklin and they were disarmed Trevor rushed one of the examiners stopping short as he looked to the left and paled seeing Michael unconscious on the metal table his phone sitting on the table by his tagged foot. Franklin approached aiming at them thinking at this point they had better have a living hostage he pointed toward the ground and looked over feeling a bit sick as Trevor dropped his gun looking at him.

"H...hey you're the two from the phone!" Franklin held a gun to his head and shot, Michael was not a landwhale. 

He passed a warning look at the other two who just sat quietly, knowing damn well they weren't going to make it to the door before he shot them down too.

Trevor's shoulders were shaking as he touched his stomach and laid his head down shakily to listen for a heartbeat, eyes beyond stinging, he shut them tightly he didn't mean it he didn't want him he was cold to the touch, chest not rising he shook his head a deep sigh coming out as his throat tightened. Not when they were just getting back on the same page it didn't fucking work like that he couldn't have messed it up so that should have been fine it was the FIB's fucking fault so this was fake his fist tight he moved to wrap his arm around his shoulders and make him sit up holding him close he let out a bitter chuckle that twisted into a choked sob he wet his lips keeping his eyes closed. If they were closed it was just like when his mother beat him, or locked him the closet for crying nothing could touch him he wasn't here and Michael was fine he didn't have to stare at his body like this. He was just cold cause they had taken his clothes off.

"M....this ain't the time for games like this...you said...." he paused trying to regain his composure, he couldn't let him know he got him with his..."prank".

"You fucking.....you didn't even answer me properly...I c...can't carry your chunky ass so get up and stop fucking around." he gripped him tighter when he didn't respond.

"Mikey!" he shook his head as he shuddered refusing to open his eyes, hating that wet feeling why would he be crying if he was fine.

He wasn't supposed to leave, his actions always spoke louder it wasn't a cliche it was a damn fact.

"You fucking... _bastard_! You can't...you can't hold someone like that and just leave when they fucking accept it you worthless piece of shit!" Franklin watched him chest as he wrapped his other arm around him burying his head against his hair he shook his head and went over to him about to rest a hand on his back before his phone went off again. Trevor wasn't really listening, his chest was aching too much as he gripped him tightly.

"We're supposed to meet her together.....I can't lose both of you...one of you...I did that already...please Mikey...I didn't like it." he whimpered, not able to respond as Franklin squeezed his shoulder picking up the phone only because he saw Dave's name pop up.

"Yeah? It's F..."he said slowly.

"Wait....why are you there?"

"We had to come get him....called his phone and this asshole...he's dead we shot a lot of people to get up here and there are only two left."

"Fuck me....I knew he shouldn't have given him anything..."

"Better start speaking real quick." he warned moving to wipe sweat away before he stopped in movement....Franklin Clinton did not cry, chest tight he shook his head he couldn't do that if he was going to have to drag both of them out.

"Look I'll give you the whole story later but for now I need you to check on one of the new bodies for a tag, we'll set up a cover up so you can walk out the door we only post agents there that are a lost cause so no one will care it'll be cleaned and restaffed."

Franklin watched Trevor shaking and sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah fine, who is it?"

"Ferdinand Kerimov, if he's really dead then fine, if not you'll have more to do so get to it."

Franklin was weary about leaving Trevor alone but it was all about to be for nothing real quick if they didn't do as asked so he turned to look where he could see two others just carelessly left out and patted Trevor's shoulder not that he acknowledged him that was the easiest part of the day.

"Found the tag on some lady."

"Figures, listen leave those two alive we'll discredit anything they say, lock em up for a few years and have them work their way out everything else will be sorted just get Michael out of there and go somewhere...anywhere not near either of these two incidents, I'll call you on another secure line to explain what happened later. there should be something to dress him in if he needs it we'll be monitoring closely so we know what to cover up so hurry."

Before he could question what was going to happen he hung up leaving Franklin to go back even more annoyed, there was just something about dealing with a definite psycho then seeing a human side especially connected to another he cared about he really did give more than a fuck about them and they weren't even just old fools to him, not anymore. Yeah, seeing this side of him definitely stung, he grabbed Trevor's shoulder who, instead of snapping from another interruption raised his head to look at him, eyes red, mouth tight as he appeared to still be shaking a bit cryin much more silently.

"Come on man we have to go we got to get him dressed."

He shook his head before Franklin sighed.

"Fuck man...I know it hurts, but what are we going to do leave him cold and half-naked they will take care of everything but we have to leave or everything he wanted to take care of is just out the window, is that what you want?" he asked carefully.

He sniffed as Franklin reached in his pocket and pulled out a napkin he usually had one you never know when you have to wipe down a cheap piece and leave it when you run whether it works or not he doesn't know but it was just something to do, Trevor sniffed as he carefully laid him down. Showing openly how precious he was to him as he took the offered tissue they found the trash bag with his clothes in it and got him dressed...it was one thing if they could pass him off as drunk but pulling him around half naked that would definitely be an issue. With their actions they walked out easily enough stepping a few squishy remains and maybe a eyeball...something was flattened under his foot he didn't really care, Trevor picking at the unconscious man aside he could carry him considering their lives it wasn't as hard as it could have been, Lamar tensed seeing the black cars arrive though when they stayed put and left a way out he looked for them and swore as he saw them preparing, Franklin opened the back door for him setting his gun in that he dropped and Franklins. Instead of letting him just sit there and stare at his lifeless frame alone, he moved to sit beside him really hoping they weren't going to have to shoot anyone else what with Lamar driving and Trevor a touch catatonic he wasn't even sure he was going to be a good gunman about now.

>>>>

Trevor remained quiet as the sobs finally stopped he was staring up at nothing for a while before Lamar spoke up.

"Is he...?"

"What do you think?" Franklin asked.

"Fuck dawg, sorry man...where are we taking him?"

"I don't know a hospital or something."

Trevor tensed as the familiar exhaustion popped up he already did this...the first time he thought Michael was gone, crying off and on and sleeping when he wore himself out, taking drugs when he didn't now there wasn't a thing not even that damn dry wall ache threatening to return he shifted so he lying down, uncomfortable or not he didn't seem to notice as he cuddled close to Michael, Franklin still had his phone and long after he dozed off he was calling to say it had been taken care of. Though he didn't really focus on the words as he gazed over at Michael he nearly jumped and hit the doors which would have sent him flying down the highway.

His eyes were wide as he slowly caught his breath. 

Feeling much like he had been cemented to every surface he'd ever come in contact with with how hard it was to move any part of him, his eyes slipped closed again though Franklin nearly chuckled, as he seemed to check in raising his free hand for the usual fist bump.

Damn son of a bitch.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things... I guess this also ended up including Hood Safari as well.
> 
> Yes, they came off as a bit unnecessary d-bags examing Michael's "corpse"...appreciate the dad bod people lol.
> 
> Also, I had to point out I like to do whatever when I play so I imagine if the body counts a day was that high there would actually be a need for at least one place, secure or not they could go in...in this universe anyways.
> 
> But the main thing was if anyone thought I was going to kill off Mikey right there...as if lol this got a little long so I had to cut it for now but that means I'll need to flesh out the rest.


	15. Wakin' the troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered using italics for a part of this but wasn't sure if it was needed then I wondered about using it for part of it so I didn't want the whole thing to be italics as I go back and forth we'll see what is in the final project...yep.
> 
> Either way I'll add an extra tiny sign it's not the main story just asterisks but you know..they are there.

>>>>>>

***

Michael let his head hang as he walked back into the changing room, he. was. the.star everyone knew no matter how cocky the other teams got when the coach gave the play now clearly suited to Michael he would shine brighter as everyone would say, cheerleaders had a very literal panty drop for him. He ate up the attention, he didn't need his dad around his mother could be ashamed of him, he could take all his pride home with him at the end of every game, every practice and it would carry him until he went to bed and by then hopefully be tired enough that he slept through the night and didn't have to think about any other fucking thing.

_You're the greatest!_

_I want to have your baby!_

_You know Mike I consider you as my son, my pride and joy now go out there and keep it up!_

Any other meaningless bit of phrase, he had made it a point to get up as early as he could without disturbing either of his parents, even though his father was rarely home he knew that in this relationship his mother was the one with the money and dear old dad would always come back for that. Sure it wasn't like they were loaded by any means but money was money to an alcoholic needing a drink, he didn't want to get in any screaming matches with her and for his prowess on the field his dad always managed to over power him if they got in a fist fight, even if mostly it was threatening his mother to get him to back off before striking he knew how to work his son and would do it just because. He was mostly used to it and would avoid what confrontation he could, being eighteen didn't mean much when you struggled to get out of a trailer park. His 'Friends' only getting him fired when tired elderly bosses grew tired of the commotion from his face attracting attention, anyone prepared to call him a lie didn't know cheerleaders, and rival highschoolers at this level. Ready to do what he did best hoping to go pro and have a way out he settled on this hiding when he needed and trying to keep himself in the right shape to hold onto it. Today had been the wrong day to test that after a late night out trying to please his buddies feeling like he was always working for their favor he supposedly had, never wanted, and needed but not really all at once he wasn't able to move about as he hoped. Stubbing his toe on what he hoped was a chair in the dark turned out to be his father's steel toe boots. He flipped on the light gaze questioning why he was...well at all.

_Why were you born?_

_You know your mama was actually worth something before you messed up her body? Yeah it's amazing isn't it?_

_It's funny seeing you, I tried to kill you and that bitch of yours got in the way now she can't even afford to feed you, she should have listened to me._

He tried to apologize for startling him, this was the more common way his father got the better of him, Michael didn't know much about drugs that is exactly what they did and what was the consequence of each he figured he should according to his teachers, those his coach would threaten so they didn't say anything to keep him from playing.

_You're just not smart and you need to take care of yourself Football is all you have._

_You shouldn't even be playing getting hit in the head could make you even worse than you are._

His father hated to be caught by surprise and he was much like a different person when you did it, those were always the kindest words he could remember to black out whatever punishment he might get from the man of the...trailer.

He winced, he was pretty sure his rib was damaged from what little he could remember, maybe they were right he had taken too many hits, currently he was suffering from the ache of his father's and the teams his mind wanted to black out, pretend it was nothing but thanks to one little mistake he was exhausted and in pain...unable to perform. His 'friends' didn't take their first loss since he rose to the top very well he was now sporting a split lip, black eye, and missing a couple teeth that he hoped can back from far enough no one would notice. Though with his dirty mud covered uniform that was just the damage you would probably focus on first that you could see, there was no cheering, or people pining for his attention, just him alone nursing his wounds in the only hiding space he could find. He jumped hearing the sound of something hitting the ground and he looked up waving his arm barely able to focus on whomever was in front of him he held up his arms.

"Ples....don screem....I can't...they'll fine me." he slurred not sure if they even knew what he was saying humiliated he finally noticed the sting of his tears aggravting a particularly nasty cut by his eyes he tried to hold his hands together under his face trying not to picture his father above him.

_You see Michelle this is why you're so pathetic, you're supposed to be this big star...get attention, be somebody and get your mama and I out of this trailer, but you can't even fight me._

_You're a joke._

He winced dad always called him that hoping to bring him down again, Michael never saw the point he knew it...he was lacking where it mattered he didn't know if he was afraid of turning into _him_ or if he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to finish the job and the first chance his father got he would pay for everything tenfold something he couldn't come back from. Surely it was easier than losing everything, he tensed seeing the blur approach him until he focused on a bright pink towel he paled a bit...of course he'd end up in the girl's locker room he was dead if they found him here only the winners got the girls as they would chant.

"I uh...don't think they'll look for you here....I was just...well you're kind of a mess do you need a doctor? Maybe?"

He shook his head, the pounding daring him to try it one more fucking time he tensed as she touched his face.

"....I betha nawt..." he muttered, he just want to crawl some where and stay there until he was forgotten.

"We have to get you looked at."

"No...more beathin'....I..it's juffa gam.."

She shook her head sprinkling him with a bit of water, she must of just showered...one of the cheerleaders?

Couldn't be...he hoped.

"No I wouldn't, er that is I'm not with them but you aren't going to be with anyone...if you know, don't go."no much too nervous, or he really just looked that bad he couldn't be sure.

_Get up Michelle, little bitch._

He tried to move and felt her press against his chest he winced as she apologized he couldn't be sure maybe he passed out, it was a distant memory.

Just like the glory days....what a way to finally graduate...if he could pull that off.

****

>>>>>

Michael's gaze shot open startling the one examining him some aging woman, she shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"Do you remember who you are?" she asked, her voice a distant echo, though it still sounded like it was buried behind seventy years of cigarettes and other bad decisions.

He nodded, unable to focus on her as she sort of waved about in his vision.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

He stared at her as she clicked her tongue.

"You probably need water but we can't give you anything until you're able to answer it's all we have to go on, ready?" she asked shakily.

He nodded.

"Were you in a fight?"

Shake.

"Did you get caught in a bar or gang fight?"

Shake.

"Were you hit by a car....for cheating or something?"

Double shake.

"Did someone shoot you?"

He eyed her before he nodded.

"Where is the wound?" she proceeded to tap and look for shakes before she sighed.

"It's nowhere?"

Another nod, then she smiled.

"Good, Agent Haines gave you an experimental drug it's supposed to get field operatives out of trouble when they are out of options simulates the best.....or rather worse heart attack leaving you nearly dead just enough for people to leave you alone and hopefully be extracted. It's incredibly dangerous and you almost didn't wake up, most find their insides are shutting down or they throw up blood you were probably just worn out, so don't worry we can save you, just relax. Did you understand all or part of that?"

He was still before he nodded again his expression finally shifting to annoyance as she nodded, pleased he was responding before she stood up and covered him with a blanket.

"You can sleep now, if you need anything repeated that's normal...they know what to look for if you need to be put down, rest easy dear."

She left him alone trying to focus on the room, with all the spinning equipment that wasn't stopping anytime soon he shut his eyes barely registering when she returned asking if he'd like water now.

>>>>>>>

Trevor paced back and forth ever since Dave told them that Steve had met Michael with a fucking dart gun and that toxic shit they shouldn't be producing he'd been even more on edge, Steve didn't even apologize he just said where they would leave Michael and that he'd be fine just monitor him and wait for him to have a normal temperature, though that, of course, keep him hydrated. The fucking bastard, he had better hope they never get a chance alone together, though he was trying somewhat to keep it in he didn't think he could handle a crying fit and mass murder to come down from his mood if Michael woke up and needed him. it was late he made Franklin go home saying he would call him and he could call Jimmy with an update, for now they were in Floyd's home once again, it had been cleaned after Trevor's last visit and Debra was gone again, Floyd was terrified of Trevor but when he didn't even make fun of him for that he felt at least a little bad but he was glad their place wasn't a causality in his moody rampage. He came in carrying Michael on his back and kicked the door in to set him on the bed he used when he stayed over, Dave advised them to split up and he didn't have the energy as it was to make it back to Sandy Shores this would do, it was probably better. He found Mr. Rasberryjam in the trash can and now he sat on the dresser Trevor absently picked him up and sat on the bed next to Michael just holding it. He never understood the use of a stuffed animal sure he'd never had one the one figurine he had was still the first toy he remembered actually receiving and he wasn't about to play with it it was still his. Now he was about to cuddle something he had fucked and torn to a death in the trash can just to have something to quiet his thoughts he knew he wouldn't able to monitor him right if he was high too, leaving him feeling a bit raw and on edge.

He shrugged and shifted to lay his head on Michael's chest he wasn't sure he'd be sleeping but he had to have something if he was going to sit here this alone and aware, if he was fine why the fuck wasn't he up now?

Silence remained his company for a while a few minutes or hours he wasn't sure before he was dozing off too Floyd thought he left and nearly woke him up coming in to look he returned to his room to grab a few things Debra's wrath and a hotel he could barely afford was definitely the better option when it came to accidentally placing himself in Trevor's path.

Probably his wisest decision.

>>>>>

Michael finally opened his eyes at ease, he felt a little dreary from sleeping too long but everything was where it should be, he frowned looking around what he could see of the room, before he looked down noticing the weight at his side, he wondered if he was still dreaming laying the perfectly clean and somewhat girly condo with Trevor cuddling him and a shabby toy. He shifted to give his shoulder a shake, it proved a little harder than normal to wake him making it obvious how 'clear' he was, he looked up about to rip Floyd a new one until he locked eyes with his now favorite "Troll" Michael noticed the shine returning to his gaze, unshed tears before he released the bear and settled for hugging the other as tightly as he could. His thoughts drifted to what he could remember before the dream he would pretend never happened...though it was clearly sticking on in all it's great blurriness.

Something about making an effort, had they been fighting about that? Probably he couldn't be sure but he didn't feel uncomfortable so he'd go with that, Trevor tensed a little as he shifted to wrap his arms around his waist, he fit too well against him though perhaps that was a good thing. As he pulled back Michael kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine babe."

Trevor wanted to tease him but a few little words and an actual endearment while he wasn't drunk off his ass for once he'd just be good.

Burrowing his face as best could into Michael's chest he missed the smirk,....well someone had to be proud of him for finding Trevor's off switch.

He bent to make him look at him and pressed his lips against his for good measure, it wasn't deep not really a peck but a firm reminder he was there and knew what he was doing, Trevor ate it up too.

>>>>>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'd like to point out yes it's probably clear I don't know much about this life I can only go on what I saw when I was in highschool of course girls got kicked off for doing anything inappropriate but that was the vibe as for this we're keeping it all fictional....let's just move on. One last thing if it wasn't clear that was written like that on purpose still in his head he's dazed, weak meh. I mentioned that before I think whatever, a reminder I have a reason for most things.
> 
> Also I know sort of scattered and short but it ended up being more the rest of the last chapter than anything else and I decided to just go ahead and post it I have more to get to and it's getting time to run in with the unknown again stay tuned.


	16. Needin' Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having trouble with this chapter it was one of those that had to have part of a filler then there was adding in the extras it's a touch dry I guess but hope you like it anyhow but shouldn't be too awful to get through I promise I'll cut it short.
> 
> Also maybe Devin and Steve come off as homophobic but it's rather light compared to what I'm used to but uh if that's gonna bother you just skip past the dry part where they walk into the meeting place it's obvious. Ends at {Trevor flipped him off}

>>>>>>

They didn't get much time before Steve was demanding another meeting, after nearly a day of Trevor hovering over him rather silently as if he could just tell he needed it Michael was ready to leave he was grateful he was showing how he was the better man at the moment but it made him feel uncomfortable; undeserving. He'd much rather work on his self-hate...while working over laying up in some idiot's condo being cuddled, though he liked the cuddling it was almost strange that Trevor had this side to him at all but then he guessed he didn't know much about him he wasn't sure he even ever asked. That would be a good step too, despite his personal issues he wanted to just be happy he got that from Trevor and show him that he was not because he was the center of attention but because he was getting it from Trevor. Being him sure was fun...

They arrived to collect the helicopter and through an earpiece the agents were talking far too much running through every little thought they had on what could go wrong and what was already in the shitter. Trevor wasn't interested he was just focusing on flying, he loved to fly he didn't even have to say so to Michael he'd caught 'the look' on his face plenty of times and it was one of those rare times he seemed genuinely at ease without someone dying for it. If he paid just a bit more attention to his boyfriend's movement he'd notice the other time was when he was just being held and wanted to be there, all too soon they were approaching the building before the earpiece came to life again.

Though it wasn't Steve running his damn mouth while Dave tried to pretend he wasn't drinking to drown him out.

"Gentlemen." the froze hovering as they could.

"Let me guess, you want Mr. K." Michael started.

She chuckled.

"Not quite, we were hoping you could get a bullet in the loudmouth's head she knows more than she needs to about our operation, she'll be the one going on about nothing on an obvious powertrip, your beloved "Cherry" may be in the market for a chat soon as the issue is underground, get it done." leaving no chance to respond there was a bit of static and they heard Steve again, asking if they were in position.

Trevor watched him as he mumbled something in response both were thinking the same thing.

Almost taking too long as Mr. K was shoved on a desk, giving Michael a sick shiver he moved to break the glass and jump in to grab him eyeing the woman he got her between the eyes with Franklin working to shoot anyone coming to her aid though really just because they weren't traditionally the good guys Michael wasn't going to watch her rape the guy with a fucking flashlight, or anything for that matter.

Escaping was easier than it needed to be making Trevor think a few others probably wanted her out of the way.

Michael watched them haul off Mr. K before looking up as Trevor took his hand absently and only shook his head.

"We're sending him into hell aren't we?"

Michael shrugged.

"Probably."

>>>>>

True enough a few hours later they were being called in to help deal with Mr. K and his "friend" they hadn't yet heard from her on Cherry and Michael tried not to be bitter and think they were just fucking with them and Cherry really had passed away this time, he shook the thought from his head as he pulled into the parking lot moving to toss the trash from take out. This being on call thing for the FIB was the last thing Trevor wanted in this little road considered his career but if it was the closest he was getting to a date he would settle he somewhat wondered what they were planning on doing with Mr. K, though of course he was on board for anything that blew off steam. He glanced at Michael as they headed inside he frowned hearing that fake forced laugh of two closeted morons pretending they were JUST golf buddies, as he approached Trevor grabbed Michael's hand slowly the last thing he needed was his boyfriend getting close to a man like that, Michael looked at him his brief moment of insecurity going under a veil of typical aggravation.

Devon smirked catching the movement for all his pretentious ways, lack of understanding of anyone making even one figure less than he already had, and his own sense of self-importance blinding him he did have some eye for detail not just business or screwing people over.

"A couple ol' gay dudes that couldn't even get work for a cover in a low end magazine? Your friend group is slipping my man." Michael gave him a dark look as Steve laughed.

"Lucky for us then Devin."

"Fuck you." Michael said.

Devin winked at him with a grin and continued on his way out as Michael tugged him behind him before he could end the fucker from one look they had enough working against them, though Michael had a feeling Devin was making his way to a slow death anyhow he just had an air about him. Steve shook his head as they waited for him to leave and turned to Dave and Mr. K snapping his fingers.

"Come on ladies lets get to work."

Trevor flipped him off as he released Michael and came down to examine Mr. K. he wasn't sure about Dave he rubbed him the wrong way too he wisely looked away keeping eye contact with a nutcase that had a reason to hate you wasn't for him, he was a bit of a pussy but also wisely cautious at his age....still a puss though.

"So, while we have a moment, let's get down to what this meeting is for."

>>>>>>>

Devin turned the corner and Molly pulled up having parked in the shadows she didn't approve of some has been and man that looked like he scared bathtubs associating with her beloved boss but it wouldn't be the first time he ignored her even if he did run quite a bit by her impressed with her ability to organize he decided when he could still be stupid. She shook her head blinded as usual, he needed her for times like this she just didn't know why he couldn't see that she knew was just as brilliant as she thought but lacking there, she sighed and offered what she considered her friendly expression as he got in the car.

"Head to the airport I'm in the mood for a little flight."

"Of course Mr. Weston, I have set aside an hour and a half for personal time before our meeting." she said flatly, inwardly beaming as he smirked at her.

"That's why you're the IT girl the world just doesn't know it yet, not to worry, you're time will come." he said as she sort of smiled before returning to her...well Molly, she was sort of her own adjective just like Trevor could sometimes be his own not that she would ever know she cared about work and Devin, just like he did.

"Of course Mr. Weston."

"Now what can you tell me about this new contact of my friend here?" he asked, grinning as he saw a child fall while her mother juggled bags, how he loved mocking those beneath him, that's what they were best for as far as he was concerned, though he also believed he was a simple man with simple tastes.

"Which?"

"Michael, I mean I'd prefer his disgusting pal be where I can see him just not closely, slick has a stick up his backside that even Fabien couldn't unstick...ha not that he'd want to, oh set up a meeting with him too." she nodded absently taking out her phone to text him and tell him what time he would make available for Devin.

"Done, as for Michael not much is known he is in witness protection so his files are as blocked as they are going to get, though I suppose Agent Haines or even Agent Sanchez could overlook that if you'd like."

He shook his head.

"No no no no, something that probably wouldn't interest them I feel like I've seen him somewhere."

She tapped her chin just barely waiting for the green light to pop up, startling an elderly lady struggling to get out of the way fast enough.

"I'll take a look he can't compare to you but if he wasn't just a two bit criminal it certainly wouldn't be so bad to be associated with him perhaps you've seen him at a party?" she asked looking through her phone as she turned and headed straight before another quick turn she had several routes to the airport perfectly memorized for his convenience.

He nodded absently sneering a man holding up a sign he couldn't make out what he said but he looked even dirtier than Trevor, he hated this side and really wanted more space for condos but even he had some limits demolishing half...or more of the city just because it was disgusting, which annoyed him a bit but he switched moods as quickly as...well Trevor.

"Ah! Here it is, he used to spend a lot of time at the dock staring at his little boat." she said flipping through pictures she kept for times like these he liked to know what he could of those that may grace areas he passed by or frequented, he didn't have yacht anymore having had his last destroyed hoping to get a pay out for it, which of course he did there is little he didn't get.

He looked over and shook his head.

"Hmm not sure you're right about associating with him being alright, that's such a little thing to be proud of, you know perhaps we should have a meeting teach him the value of valuing himself if he's working with Steve and his crew of idiots then he has be better than this I mean I feel badly for Steve he really needs a better group is there no one with the right look that could do this for us?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Mr. Weston best dressed is often known the best and stuff like this doesn't just get brushed under the rug, I'm sure he has no intention of dining out with this...Michael, but if you think it'll help I'll plan something later perhaps between meetings so you can make a quick exit if needed." she said slowly.

He nodded.

"You do that, for now I could use some lunch."

"I ordered a lobster platter with a side of Filet mignon and suitable additions you could pair to your tastes to be delivered to your private jet sir."

"And what are you going to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry sir."

"We'll split it then can't very well be at my best with a stomach that full, you spoil me you really do." she sort of smiled again she didn't care if he was being considerate or just wanted to run his mouth while hers was full even though she'd let him talk freely, she would take it for a show of affection no matter how sad.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go made it to the end, stay tuned.


	17. No, throw the book at them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this ended up a little lighter than I thought I had to write on my phone while at the laundromat but It got done I was going to make it longer but I have some details I need to work out, I know I"m the worst...but here we go.

>>>>>

Michael was off in his own little world after taking out Tahir still not sure he was as much of a threat as he was made out to be, he simply didn't care he was feeling aggravated thinking of them stringing Trevor along with their fake play of Brad he wondered what would have happened if he had tried to "visit him" he shook the thought from his head wondering if this was really better than what he had before. At least he knew how to handle that hell, he sighed and looked down, Dave glanced at him and shook his head.

"Don't get frustrated, though I can't see how you managed to get wrapped up with Trevor in this it's how it is we wanted to control him a little this is how we got it."

"Shouldn't have messed with his head Davey." he said firmly.

"You did," he said flatly with a shrug, Michael knew it was true enough but a low blow none the less.

"Yeah but he isn't holding that over my head as much as Brad and "his letters."." he said, not that he had much to say to that.

Dave shifted in his seat.

"Yeah well look on the bright side."

"How? That ain't exactly my talent Dave."

"He's here and willing to listen to you, you keep in under control, he stays 'employed' by us."

He almost asked what the fuck that was supposed to mean but the wheels were turning as Dave nodded. He would look out for him too and have situations wiped if he could live well enough between them. He wasn't sure Trevor would like that but he just pictured how easily they would corner them this time around without anyone need to fake their death. Feeling his hands were tied he sighed and only nodded they couldn't get back to his car soon enough, he glared at the streetlight trying to remind himself that Trevor wasn't exactly the delicate type he'd take care of himself.

But he's had to do that so long already you dumbass.

His thoughts bitter he clenched the wheel slightly, maybe there was something delicate in his mind too. Buried beneath the hundred and something layers of crazy, that part of him that made one, Michael, want to protect him whether he needed it or not then he was once again second-guessing himself. Wondering if this was the best option, while his mind was convinced if he got too comfortable playing house with Trevor the other might just kill him in his sleep, he almost chuckled at that knowing Trevor was still too loyal to do that, and that made him feel even shittier he nearly jumped as Dave hit the horn to get his attention.

"Don't have a fit Michael, you think of a better solution, no? Then when you do let me know." he got out as Michael huffed in annoyance moving to light a cigarette as Trevor finally came out with a frazzled Mr. K.

"Oh and make him disappear," Dave said bending down before he headed to his car.

Trevor shoved the other in the front seat and slammed the door before getting in the back. Looking him over as he shivered he was pretty sure he might have had it easier with a few missing teeth, burn marks on his chest and a now bloody crotch paired with soaking wet hair. Michael shook his head and started the car wondering if for the first time Trevor felt guilty too. He sighed and moved to head out down the road his phone buzzed to life.

He pressed the speaker with little thought.

"Hey F what's up?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, it went fine, who knows what they'll be looking for next." Mr. K whimpered at the thought.

Michael passed a sympathetic gaze his way.

"At least this is done, did you tall to Lest?"

"Yeah man, he said he noticed some activity or whatever that might give us some problems."

"What kind of problems?" Trevor asked, a little interested.

"Hey T, some group that is getting reckless with some little jobs here and there." Franklin went on.

"What's that got to do with us?" Michael asked.

"They are leaving notes, still using initials but the last one said if we don't meet them they'll expose us. Now he thinks some can be covered up he has some people on it but since they are being all out there and shit he doesnt want us just ignoring them."

"Fuck me...well does he know who they are?" Michael asked as Trevor leaned forward glaring at the phone...as if it set them up.

"Not a damn clue, but uh he said he has info on a meeting place and was hoping we could meet and leave from the same place without going home. He can't confirm if theu know where we live or not."

Trevor rolled his eyes.

"I bet it's that woman...who knows how many organizations they handle that the FIB and IAA don't. Messing with them there could have a been a window we are only partially under their employment." Trevor said, aggravated. 

"Yeah probably..look I already got LD so I guess text me or something when you pick a place. I don't know if I have enough ammo for an ambush." Franklin muttered.

"Yeah we will soon, one loose end so just sit tight for a bit," Michael answered.

The call ended and Michael pinched the bridge of his nose he wished Trevor was as much of an idiot as he acted life. Cause he was probably right. He guessed they had other secrets between them but why now? It had to be more.

"So what should we do with this one?" Michael asked.

"Just let him go he learned his lesson about talking didn't you?" When he didn't answer Trevor punched the back of his seat making him jump.

"I....I whont say anfythin!" Mr. K cried his days of being too friendly were over.

"Good, M take him to the airport and tell the guys where to meet us."

"Yeah where?"

"Floyd's place, no reason to check in somewhere our new friends might track us at."

He sighed remembering the shaky bastard.

"Fine..."

"Oh and tell em to say I sent them little shit acts scared then has to be persuaded."

"Gee I wonder why."

"Enough with the sarcasm Mikey."

Michael only chuckled, he wishes.

Though he sighed he really preferred Trevor any way than silent.

>>>>>>

To say Debra was pissed was an understatement she had thrown Floyd down to the driveway and locked herself in her bedroom to go to sleep. After emasculating him a bit and warning him if they werent gone in the morning he better find another place to live. Franklin felt for the guy though he thought he needed some balls there was a damn limit. 

Michael pulled up and Trevor noticed Floyd crying by the dumpster and sighed, they had stopped for pizza and a couple six-packs no point in getting shit faced in the dark, it had been mostly quiet Trevor didn't feel like arguing and settled for listening to the radio, but Michael felt it was better than total silence though he could tell something was bothering him he just didn't know what it was specifically or if Trevor would even tell him. Trevor didn't want to say a word and go back to those thoughts he certainly didn't feel guilty, at least he didn't think so he never had before but they let the guy go eventually it would do he was just in a mood and was sure one wrong word from Michael and they would be fighting. He didn't care if someone was after them he worked best when there was a threat it kept things interesting.

"What's the matter cousin Floyd have a little fight with the wife?" He jumped and sniffed.

"T...Trevor, why the F are you tormenting me? I...I thought we was pals...the kind that says goodbye and then stay away from each other..." he mumbled.

Michael watched as he approached the other with a hand to his ear.

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the sound of darling Debbie's dick in your mouth," he said with a twisted grin.

Michael sighed as Floyd gave him a startled look.

"Debra does not have a..a...johnson."

Trevor chuckled darkly.

"And neither do you if you stay down here, you're a working man she should respect you enough to keep you in the house? My man here is a lazy sack of shit of a snake and his wife lets him in."

"Fuck you, Trevor, look it's gonna rain come inside she'll come around if she's worth fighting for but if she don't you can't stay like this. It'll kill you long before Trevor does. Believe that, if not today or tomorrow just do it."

Floyd sniffed and looked down rubbing his arm as Trevor pointed upstairs he only turned to go on up and open the door, Franklin and Lamar looked up from the living room.

"Hey ain't we meeting someone?" Lamar asked.

"Yeah but we don't want to deal with ole Mikey when he has low blood sugar have to watch the big ones you know, I even got a whole pizza just for him we can share the rest," he said with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes that were much too crazed for it.

"Fuck you man....and I don't eat that much," he said eyeing the four pizzas.

"Sure you don't come on Floyd before the missus says you can't have any," Trevor said.

He quietly did as told, not really embarrassed just tired of all of them....but perhaps the guys a little less at the moment, Lamar gave Franklin a look wondering about the growing tension but Franklin just shook his head, it would come out eventually he knew it wasn't going to end well to push any buttons now. He really needed them focused considering they didn't know what they would be walking into.

>>>>>>


	18. Not so friendly warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @edit after prequel, now I'm not worried about the different hair there was hair dye and wigs note that now his mother's name is Brandeen and she has black hair naturally.  
> welI hope everyone has a nice holiday or whatever even a normal day.
> 
> I was thinking on how I want to do a certain road with this story but then part of the ideas just don't work the way it was started not a fail I actually had wheels turning more for this than I thought I would.

>>>>>>

Some time later a long slow drive toward the mountains...

Franklin was driving to the meeting with Lamar in the back and Trevor in the front with him, watching for something out of the ordinary his thoughts on Cherry wondering when they were going to talk to her, he glanced briefly at Michael, it had been easy to refer to him as his step-father he guessed he sort of was. Though it was strange to consider, he wasn't so sure he could picture life differently even without being high but he had been glad to have Cherry and he felt a normal connection to him only to find they really were he never cared for lacking the relationship before. He guessed Michael wasn't the worst one to have it with he just didn't know if it mattered he was a grown man most of the time...didn't everyone need their dad till the end though? He shook the thought away let them stay friends so he doesn't have to feel weird about it. Michael straightened up noticing him and cocked his head.

"Are you alright kid?" Michael asked.

He nodded no longer looking his way, as Michael smiled slightly feeling some of the unease leave the car if only briefly, leaving him worrying over Trevor wondering what the hell happened that had made him shift.

"Don't worry we'll talk to her soon."

Trevor looked at him before glancing over his shoulder at Michael his mood dropping even further as he sat up Lamar was eyeing them just waiting for something to pop off in the small area he wasn't ready to pry them off one another. As Trevor got that look in his eye he knew he would have to get over it just having the four of them and not sure if that was enough while Trevor was focused on wanting to kill Michael.

"Do you think if he had the chance he'd let us talk to her or would he just cut us out altogether?" Franklin gave him a look.

Michael frowned.

"Don't fucking ask him that man, I wouldn't keep any of them from their mom dick."

Franklin glanced at the road before looking at him again, Trevor looked back at him.

"Is that so? It's so easy for you to dick over people though Mikey, it would be harder to just to be an actual nice guy like you think you are."

Michael's gaze narrowed.

"What happened in there T? Tell me so I can understand what crawled in your ass and died?" he snapped.

"Don't you fucking worry about it you self-righteous bastard!"

Michael glared daggers at him.

"I'm fucking asking aren't I?!"

"To ease your goddamn curiosity not because you FUCKING care you piece of shit!" he growled.

"I don't care? Really? Well excuse the fuck out of me, I gave you everything I fucking can, you wanted a score, you got it, you wanted to be kept busy I'm doing what I fucking can and you needed a motherfucking partner and HERE I AM! I cant do anything more! You prick!"

"Fuck you Townley! Sorry it is making so much work for you to make up for ten damn _years_ fuck me you know I was just thinking how could I make my suffering easier for _you_! I'm just beside my fucking self Michael! Go to hell!"

Franklin shook his head before he was about to scream for them to chill out, this was his fucking family here and they didn't know what they were going into he wasn't doing it tonight, it didn't matter as they felt the impact before they knew it was coming sending the car sailing over the cliffs. Franklin began to spin the wheel trying to force the car to straighten out just enough they could settle on a tree rather than get sent sailing through the windshield. Though as he attempted two hummer like vehicles, modded to hell met him to ram either side, Michael took out a gun to shoot stopping immediately as he saw a hand waving a can of gas at them just daring them to take them all out he stopped Lamar before he could go wild with it as they were kept from moving anywhere that would keep them...'safe'. His gaze shifted to Franklin who was just grabbing Trevor's shoulder for the same thing as the two pulled away suddenly letting them hit the nearest tree with a start. Spikes coming back into the tires, as a rock was thrown into the window just barely missing Michael's head as the impact left them in the dark.

>>>>>

Franklin groaned as he barely looked up at Michael as he gave him the lightest pat to the face he waved him off mumbling he was fine, a little dizzy but nothing he wasn't used to, satisfied he checked Trevor who had gotten up and made his way out of the car and onto the ground hoping it would stop shaking. He looked up as he settled next to him flinching as he touched his cheek examining a cut, he shook his head though he instantly regretted it the moment passed as Michael carefully made him look at him running his fingers through what was left of his light mullet feeling for glass or a worse gash than he could see. Finding he was as hard-headed as someone like him needed to be he slowly stopped watching as his hardened expression softened from the unguarded show of affection. He could have happily sagged into his embrace then if he wasn't pulling away already. He almost pulled him back as his gaze scanned him much more quickly for damage he swore life was hard enough without these constant reminders how easily Michael could leave....by then he was aggravated again. Still, he allowed him to help him up and Michael made him sit down as Franklin moved to shake Lamar who was a little off but seemed fine, he glanced down eying the rock that fell off Michael and rested against Lamar's leg he grabbed it and pulled the paper off of it.

"You won't go far working with them."

Michael looked up as he handed the letter off to him.

"What the fuck is this...?"

"A note from the second, clearly crazier group to focus their sights on you." they jumped hearing Lester's voice, Michael saw his phone was sitting on the dash untouched as if someone had gotten ahold of it before they hit the tree.

"Did they call you?" he asked.

"Mmhmm...this was their idea of a meeting, with all the groaning and missing expletives I guess everyone is alright then?" he asked.

"I fucking guess man, who the fuck operates like this?" Franklin snapped, at least satisfied they were going to walk away from it.

"Well the person who called me used a voice changer and said they were the Aven and went against the Unknown, which I guess is actually their name for those not part of the group....I also got a letter from Ms. Unknown she said they were watching Agent Haines and he'll be needing help with funding soon and they want the two workers that will be there when you get it." he explained.

"What the fuck are they watching him for?" Michael asked.

"The fuck does that matter?" Trevor snapped head beginning to throb.

"Our option of 'good' guys is limited I want to know everyone connected, you know that," he said firmly, Trevor gave him a look but deep down....deep deep for that matter he knew he was right.

"I'm not sure she doesn't seem to have a problem with us working with them maybe it's personal I imagine we won't get more than that until she feels she can trust you." he said absently.

Something he was feeling they needed, to get to Cherry it was all a mess.

"So after this, we're fucking waiting for a call from that dick?" Trevor growled out.

"For now....but uh you survived the 'meeting' so there's that, I'd watch for them if I were you." he said with something of a chuckle.

As if that was some sort of celebratory thing.

>>>>

Cautiously Michael took them to a hotel not so willing to rush back he had Lester securely check in for him unsure if this was it for now or if the Aven were going to pop up again, he didn't much care for this he wasn't much for cowardice though some might argue that he was used to all the things that came with being in charge. If he wasn't sure or at least ready for a fight he wasn't going home simple as that. He got a room for Franklin and Lamar he could see Trevor was seething and didn't want to split all of them up but it was better they had some privacy and a room that allowed smoking. With two king-sized beds and two bathrooms leaving the living space one big open party space they could have just as easily gone to a cheap motel but despite the fact that he wouldn't say a word about it Michael still looked for comfort after being shaken up and this was going to work. Franklin and Lamar at least thanked him for it, that was nice enough. It was fairly basic despite the price and what came with the rooms, limited coloring though thankfully in all the beige and off white the blankets were a dark blue. Whatever was on Trevor wasn't as obvious, he looked him over their ragged appearance seemed to unsettle the employees until Michael pulled out a brightly colored bit of plastic entitlement that suddenly made everyone realize you had all they needed and they should leave you the hell alone.

One winded way of saying it was a really good card to get you out of trouble, it was monitored just enough by Dave so it wasn't really an issue to use it in times like these even when concerned about being monitored, some of it was his money too after all. All the same Trevor didn't look too different just tired, though he guessed in thinking that it was just another sign he was a lot more fucked up then the young people that checked him in. finishing up his cigarette he could say that was a good thing, their lives weren't over yet.

"How about a bath T?" he tried.

"How about it Mikey." He muttered into the pillow pretending he wasn't angrier with Michael than the bastards that tried to kill them to meet them.

Michael sighed and moved to take off his jacket.

"Fine, be that way, I wasn't expecting this to be easy but you could at least tell me what's wrong you know I'm not going to guess." he bit his lip as that thought came to life they really had been apart too long he could just barely remember a time when he could read Trevor like a book he moved to walk by him and bent to press a chaste kiss on the back of his neck he didn't want to fight it was still enough seeing what might knock the crazy out of Trevor for good. Anyone who knew him would know how scary a thought that was but if he was upset and at least being civil Michael would give him time, for now.

>>>>>

***

Michael sighed as he walked in the house, another failed job interview he was growing tired of this but with his father being a regular pain in the ass he couldn't just throw the towel in, he glanced at his mother sound asleep on the couch the trailer was the nicest thing dear old dad had ever secured for them but it was nice and cramp. Usually, Michael slept on the couch when it was too cold to sleep in the shed his mother had built for him. Mostly to keep him away from his father.

He worried about her knowing she had back problems and was working two jobs while his father barely contributed. Only popping in now and again to make sure she didn't have anyone else after he left and to prove he didn't need much strength just a bit of speed and a bat to get to his son slowing down his search for even one job. He walked over and picked up the blanket that had fallen off the aging blond to cover her she jumped slightly though with only a smile she was drifting off again she was something of a freak hybrid of a light and deep sleeper...according to her. He walked to the barely filled fridge he noticed some ham and checked the expiration date his father always said beggers couldn't choosers....but if you only had food that would stop you from working all together just enough to shorten or destroy your chances at getting that paycheck....? Hell yeah, you had a choice. He tossed it and left the bread and jam in there that seemed alright for her he jumped slightly as his pager went off and moved to call his girl at the time, the thing was barely worth the cost but his mother insisted, he didn't deserve her for that after his last round in jail she wanted to guarantee she could get in contact with him in any way possible the second job covered it, though in a shit town with shitty pay and no one to look out for you..barely.

"Hey baby..."

"Don't you baby me Michael, we are so over I shouldn't have to call and tell you that." she snapped.

He rolled his eyes again? She seemed to break up with him every other week he absently moved outside to the porch, cold be damned he was used to it.

"Alright Kat, what's the problem this time I forget some useless anniversary you want to celebrate and don't remind me of?" he asked tired of the whole thing.

"Whatever Michael, cheating on me? As if you haven't forgotten I made you, you wouldn't be half the star you are without me, even after screwing us." he sighed it had been some time ago now he didn't even bother with the quick where are you now dinner at the highschool after getting out the first time. No way they could afford a ten-year reunion according to the principal it cost money to keep track of students that long.

"Hey I never cheated on you, I'd make sure you knew if that was the case." he muttered, lacking most emotion with Kat she was the head cheerleader and had been hoping he would take the fall for her literal bastard so she hung on even if she couldn't let up about the loss even now.

Her fault for screwing a married prof at the time.

"Fuck you Michael."

He shrugged and ended the call, he wasn't wasting any more time, he was lonelier with her anyhow, he moved to the counter nothing cured an empty stomach like distraction, might as well try the want ads one more time, he paused as he got another page and tried again, he was limited on how much use he got out of this phone but he didn't recognize the number and if it was his idiot father he knew his kind-hearted mother wouldn't forgive him for ignoring it. No matter what he thought of the bastard, she didn't even know what bruises or broken limbs the fucker was responsible for. Among other things..

He shuddered, he wasn't going there.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Before you hang up I was hoping you'd be interested in a business opportunity."

He didn't recognize the voice, but at least it wasn't his dad.

"Why would I hang up?"

"I may have thought that your precious Catherine had too much attention and needed to be taken care of before I could ask."

He paused before chuckling.

"So you spread a rumor I was cheating hoping I'd help you? That's kind of interesting."

"Well it helps both of us, I know that petty theft didn't do you much good but maybe it would have if you had someone looking out for you, someone like me, what do you say?"

He paused looking at the paper in his hands and thinking of his mother working on empty, he could almost pretend it was like one of his favorite movies...another guilty pleasure his mother allowed.

"I might find that interesting too."

"Great, meet me at the East Mall, use what cash you have to get on the bus, you won't want to use your fathers car."

He tossed the paper aside knowing this could end badly, but he simply didn't care, it was a better lead than doing it his mother's way he had to help somehow he didn't want see anymore late notices if he could help it.

***

>>>>

He woke with a start finding he had dozed off in the tub, he wasn't sure how long he was out he was certainly wrinkled in a few places but the water was still steaming, now though he wasn't getting out of the well crafted shower tub combo as Trevor had given in and sank into the tub with him. It was just large enough that so long as he got in first Trevor's slender frame could climb right in, he had curled up against him anyhow he wasn't sure it was very comfortable but he was probably used to worse or that was at least why he had added more hot water he wondered if he had felt some sort of way because he'd caught him dead to the world in water, he didn't think he would have drowned but he didn't know what it looked like to him. He sighed heavily, he wasn't sure he'd ever just be comfortable enough saying what he wanted if this was what he was going for. Michael could tell, and settled for holding him as best he could Trevor would talk.

Right now it seemed he needed to sleep.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @another edit after prequel, later in the story you'll see reason for contradictions so don't get confused it's coming.  
> Did I take into consideration how many car accidents they get into and walk away from with me cause I'm a terrible game driver? Yes...yes I did...lol
> 
> Nope names aren't creative either thought they needed something all the same.
> 
> I was thinking perhaps Michael wouldn't have had both a pager and the first flip phone but allow me some fudging there I mean it's gta they must have had some advances to be successful criminals maybe he would have had a brick phone my knowledge on tech is limited heavens knows the 90s action movies got a little free there. So humor me he had a personal device rather than just a prompt to go to the house phone or nearest payphone.


	19. Hurt doesn't just fade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning if you want to skip the scene it's pretty obvious when it begins so I'll tell you where to skip too if you want it won't be much.

>>>>>

Trevor woke as if he had been just hanging between staying awake and really sleeping, he settled his head further against Michael normally being so close to him and bare would be enough to get things moving, and really he felt a little stirring turning into a big one. Though it fought, amazingly so, with the minuscule part of his mind that could just be free and cuddle he didn't want to let go of Michael long enough to get into a position it would even work in. Michael just barely seemed to notice and tightened his hold on him he was glad at that moment he had spent more for a nicer hotel when they promised a large tub in at least on of the bathrooms it was kept. It was a little awkward but comfortable, familiar he laid his head back ignoring a reminder of how long he'd been forced into celibacy, there had been couple hookers he was pretty sure unless that was an alcohol-induced fever dream...his imagination was just vivid enough when he drank, but it wasn't the same. Someone you could toss away and never think of again couldn't compare.

He winced.

But you tossed him away.

He didn't need the reminder, he sighed heavily as the words echoed in his mind.

"I'm sorry Trevor."

The other groaned and moved to get up, unfurling from his shape giving Michael quite the view of his hardened cock it was the first he remembered ever being that close and Trevor didn't want anything but to get away from him. He stepped out making it easier for Michael to climb out after him as he left the room and dropped, soaked on the bed he shook his head.

"Hey at least dry off, you're gonna get sick." he said absently, being reminded of a tantrum he'd dealt with years ago.

"All the shit I do and this...this will make sick? That's funny Mikey, even funnier than the idea of you giving a shit and a half about me," he muttered, despite the fact it was getting a little chilly, it was better than saying he was right... he was in that sort of mood.

"Obviously, any idiot can get used to a shit lifestyle it's always what is different to that, that does you in dipshit," Michael muttered carefully covering Trevor with the blanket he tensed up he didn't want him playing tender now and sat up resisting the urge to go off on him while moving closer that was a no right now.

"You know what pisses me off?" he asked, tone rising as Micheal sat on the bed with a towel around his waist while attempting to dry his hair, showing perhaps a touch of a muffin top but still similar to the body he was used to, partially distracting him as he shook his head now was so not the time.

"I don't know, but it seems you get worked up about almost everything every other day and the rest on the day after, so what is it today?" he asked, crossing his arms.

His gaze narrowed.

"Mocking me again I see, tell me is that how you get your fucking kicks Mikey? Or is just like that with me?" he bellowed, gripping the sheets.

Michael shook his head just waiting for him to flip and jump him.

"I'm not.."

"You are! It's making that bastard's face stand out in my mind cause we're so fucking alike it's making me fucking crazy!" Michael raised an eyebrow as he roughly massaged his temples, gritting his teeth.

"....Wait..are you actually feeling guilty over Mr. K?"

"YES!" he snapped, getting in his face in a sudden movement.

"Why?"

His face fell.

"Why? Are you so self-absorbed you can't fathom it? What might just get under your 'boyfriend's' skin, which by the way I'm not feeling much like we seem to be the same." he muttered.

"Knowing you is not being self-absorbed babe," he said firmly, picking at Trevor's soft spot.

He glared at him as Michael let his towel rest on his shoulders.

"Now wait, I just meant, what is it about him that stands out, I'm trying to talk with you." he tried again, cause clearly they were getting no where like this.

He settled on his knees a bit glaring down at his waist he was so accustomed to just being angry that this dip wasn't changing anything but it wasn't enough he didn't just want to fuck and be done.

"I stopped after I hit him in the crotch, saw him spitting out blood from me ripping out his teeth, while his head probably ached from hair pulling...and lets not forget the jumper cables..."

Michael shuddered a bit.

"I wanted to picture him as you take all my frustrations out without actually killing him, from head to toe what would matter most to make me feel better, but I couldn't I didn't want to hurt you, there was no way we can scream and threaten all we want but I can't have that.....it was too much I almost walked out. Considering that FIB cunt I tried to make it through and soon I was in instead...picturing myself. I stopped while Agent douchebag was telling Dave what hair to look for and I asked him what they were going to do when people started asking questions after he was out. The guy passed out and he just laughed and said no one was looking for him so even if he lived that wasn't anything to worry about whether they believed he was dead or saw him get taken they wrote him off...n..nobody gave a fucking shit about him and I let him be like that on top of it all...I let me be like that, like me and I hate it I don't do that shit." he trailed off rubbing his eyes unsure when the tears came he just felt as checked out as he probably looked.

Michael's gaze had fallen, he picked up on it then and felt like something of a...no a complete idiot and shook his head as he reached to pull him close though Trevor made a point to shove him away and glared at him.

"No, I want real commitment! Not just pity or you looking to save your fragile ego!...fuck! This is why I keep my tattoo you've always had it so difficult expressing what you feel with us even when Cherry could help but Mikey...you are so damn dead inside I have to mourn that fucker forever because you. aren't. the. same!..... goddammit man I want you to show you want to work at it...nothing to say to that sugartits?" He grit his teeth as Michael only looked at him.

Thinking he was probably dying to hit him, even half-heartedly he suddenly wasn't so sure having it all laid out was for the best it almost seemed that he had held in a bit to get to what he was now which was an uncomfortable thought. He would bite his tongue though and let him go on as he needed. His least selfish moment was fearing Trevor, not for being him but for being as open as he was yet sinking into to himself and becoming Michael he didn't want that for him that wasn't Trevor. No matter how hard it was to deal with him sometimes this was him and he'd take all of him after messing up the first time. Before messing up it always been easier than he made it out to be though he couldn't say it to his face he felt it in his chest and he was feeling poorly about it all once again.

Even if that shift stung, going from thinking in their world he was one of the good guys, to thinking he wasn't that bad, to just being as garbage as he felt something he wasn't particularly prepared to face without a gallon or so of whiskey he'd check with his liver afterward. Still at that moment staring at him he didn't look so deranged just a broken-down version of the once full of life man that he met by chance...was it by chance? He couldn't remember too many hits to the head at this point he guessed. Still, they could have passed up one another, and here they were supposed to be reattached at the hip starting over from one fucked up point to fix another...even if it landed them in more shit. That hurt too, feelings were always a damn mess but he knew it wasn't supposed to be like this, this was wrong they should be celebrating getting out of the mess but they could only face-off with him accepting being any sort of punching bag, which he hated.

He kept his gaze as he grabbed his arms trying to shake him.

"Don't just sit there you asshole." Trevor warned, tone beginning to lose it's edge.

He shook his head.

"Keep going, baby...I'm listening." He said slowly.

Trevor gave him a look before he glared down at his lap.

"You're listening huh? Didn't think you were capable of that." he said slowly, watching his now somewhat clean nails dipping into the skin of his arm, it was the most he could do...leave a little mark yet he released him immediately, fingers shaking as he stared at what was left of his nails to even be dirty.

Michael rolled his eyes despite focusing on him as he sighed.

"Fine I'll make it easy, easy for poor deprived...loaded, adored, well off Mikey." he snapped as he frowned.

"o make it work you have to give me the one thing I want."

"How can I show you I want to work on this that you would believe?" he asked as Trevor gave him something of a crazed look.

"Now you're asking the right questions sugar, I want you to be there, show me you're not going to cross me again and leave me like I'm fucking shit at the bottom of your custom loafers...the one thing you can't buy or steal...or gain by chance or screwing over anyone else.....proof through action... every day you keep your word is one step closer to me trusting you again even though I'll carry this pain forever." some of his rage slipping as if a weight was being pulled from his shoulders as he prepared to tackle Michael should he dare disagree.

Michael nodded then.

"Okay, if that's what it takes I'm not going anywhere." he said without hesitation.

He shook his head.

"Don't tell me Mikey...I'm tired and I hate everything that makes today and I hate that you're still my fucking everything and I couldn't get revenge on you if I fucking wanted it...so fuck me and be there when I wake up...easy enough?" he asked holding out his arms in clear annoyance.

Michael searched his face, he probably could keep up, just once.

"You know how twisted this is don't you?"

"Tick tock Mikey."

He sighed and moved to get up and walk behind his side of the bed pushing him forward, a quickie was all he was getting in all this from worry to reminding himself not to be selfish but a hookers well trained suck was nothing in almost ten years he couldnt be sure it would even feel good or if he'd last long enough for it to. He bent down grateful at least they had a nice soak he wasn't quite stuck up enough to write him off for hygiene but this was Trevor after an attack they could both do with a cleaning. Whatever else he couldnt be sure she certainly felt it important to point out he was surprisngly clean aside drom the obvious. He just didnt think he cared he knew he would be ashamed in the morning, thanks to feelings that never should have been there but at the moment it was just someone he knew he loved but damned if he had the balls to say it. He gripped Trevor's hips firmly and bent letting his thoughts fall entirely as he ran his tongue over his sac, yeah that was better no thoughts leaving Trevor only feeling the warm caress of his tongue in the most vulgar way that was of course perfectly hot to him. Thankful for the position to bite at whatever he was laying on as he squirmed he was soon panting. He was open about a lot but if he was sure he had a few moans and other such sounds just indecent enough to get them to send someone to check on them. He remembered always having lube when they had moments where Michael wasn't whining about losing masculinity or feigning shame for something he enjoyed...according to Trevor. The shame, he knew what he liked, his tongue dancing around the tingling pucker was a dead giveaway.

This was always better.

He clenched feeling him work inside what he could and shook his head.

"Just do it.....before I rip your fucking dick off and do it myself!" he called trying his best to remain in control and failing just enough that Michael didn't have anything sarcastic to say about it....well almost.

"You're going to regret that, don't be a brat let me take care of you.."

Trevor shook his head firmly.

"Pain makes you feel alive Mikey, it's you or me, you're choice." Michael didn't want to find out what he meant and shifted pausing as Trevor swallowed thickly.

Maybe a little glad he cared at all even if he'd fight him on it.

"I do still have use for a dildo Mikey...I'm fine." he offered, though he despised those lonely nights try sleeping alone and horny after some good meth...you can't Trevor is sure of that. He had barely gotten to savor Michael's skillful tongue before his cock was weeping and straining he sure hadn't forgotten how to get to Trevor that counted for something...a twisted something, but something.

All the same his gaze was wide feeling Michael for the first time in far too long though his mouth was something of an O only a bit of drool and silent grunts could come out, Michael stopped feeling him tense up and bent over him, sure he was a little heavier than he was in the past but they still melded together just right.

"T?" he shook his head.

"Move or...." he groaned not sure what he could even threaten him with Michael could have found his favorite little bundle already just from the stretch, always better than a toy arching as he could pushing back he smirked hearing a noise come from him.

"Come on M..Mikey you could at least pretend you're into fucking me, or am I not your thing anymore?" trying to push his buttons may have aggravated his own feelings if he was willing to admit it but he pushed on all the same.

"I'll do a lot things but I ain't going to ignore when you're in pain, now relax or I swear I will roll over demand a sandwich and go right to sleep." he warned.

To his credit he waited a good bit before he felt Trevor rocking again, seemingly unable to really disobey him in that moment, and it did feel good as it always had one set of tight warm heat, just the glove his cock was craving. No whore, or drunk unfortunate wife could compare Trevor....Trevor all men and Cherry had ruined him for everyone.

Something he didn't exactly have a problem with while the little voice in his head was too distracted to shame him.

Trevor wasn't waiting for long before a well-placed arch and particularly familiar thrust from Michael got where it was going, Michael bent over him hovering just so in the way he was most able to keep up with a careful thrust fearing he was going to lose himself far before Trevor did. Trevor gripped the sheets gasping out as he felt him pull out and before he could protest test spin him so he was on his back legs up Michael was pushing in again this time sliding in with a bit less force he called out, something that sounded a bit like his name and something that would scare off a coyote. He was soon wrapping his legs around Micheal finding a comfortable, familiar pose as he cried out Michael reached between them to grab his cock, his mouth a bit dry as he ran his fingers over the shaft, teasing his head before giving a tight firm grasp that would hurt most but had him begging and arching for more. Maybe it should bother him but it was what he wanted that he could do within reason.

"M...Mikey!" he cried, really unsure he was going to last....he remembered, he thought lustfully.

He couldn't have that and sat up easily enough to wrap his arms around him, his, he better remember that.

There was no clash of teeth, or bitten lips, as their bodies seemed to hit a switch falling into old routines they knew how to kiss, Michael knew how to find his tongue and dominate not bothering with the feel of his rougher lips against his. It was nice, a reminder tightening his hold, limiting his ability to jack him off Trevor let out a slight gasp before kissing him again first he found it he almost let go and let him decide the pace but he sat holding on as best he could swallowing his thick cock he tangled his fingers in those lush locks only parting for air. He could admit to feeling a little shame back in the day, but not like his lover it was the realization that hard and fat or bright green and plastic there were only two in the world that could turn him into a whiney whimpering slut and he didn't even care. The thought had gripping as best he could less he find it was just a drug induced fever dream and Michael would disappear.

It was short, a reminder but as they shared an unintelligible sound one filled to the brim two given a healthy coating they were back, they really were and this time it had to work out for both of them, sweaty and unusually sated Trevor's grip loosened as he rested his head on Michael's shoulder swallowing thickly. He wasn't even embarrassed he couldn't last like he used to, like he hoped he would when he finally had him in the right spot. He smiled slightly feeling Michael press a kiss to his head...he could be tender then, it was okay so long as he stayed.

".....You know we have to shower again now.." he muttered breathlessly, for a moment not carrying any shame knowing he got Trevor there.

"Not a chance man..."

"Uh uh T, you said you wanted me to stay, sleeping with cum crusting on me? That wasn't the deal...move your ass." he smirked as Trevor snorted and laughed.

Fine, he was off the hook to leave for that.

"I want a kiss first."

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too terrible, I have written a guy/guy scene in a while I mean you read all you want but yeah this is different but don't tell me constant use doesn't loosen you up it does...the good ones just recover tight...so I guess he's technically one of the good ones.......................lol. Also yeah I know that particular bundle may protest a bit more all the same....dang just let it be I'll figure it out...hehe
> 
> I just kept thinking I'm not sure if that was any good at all but I mean...yeah.  
> SO whether it was worth a read or not...stay tuned


	20. Patience, pain, and a Cherry on top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally reached a decision I'll continue with some of the original plan it goes along with the unknown's addition so it fits and all but you know...ideas change and stuff the point of mentioning is even though it's probably getting a touch long this is finally the turning point I wanted so I'll either speed things up where I need them or cut things out better where they don't need to be. Stay tuned.
> 
> I needed some italics I don't think they are really confusing, but I mean duh I'm setting it up, so if it feels off Brad is speaking outside of the past and inside the past chunk it's Trevor thinking in his own memory just to separate it.

>>>>>>

Fairly early Trevor was awake after the afterglow faded he was filled with dread and afraid that Michael really was going to leave him, he didn't think he'd sleep at all, everytime he closed his eyes he saw them running for the "chopper" and Brad going down while Michael played it off he was about to die. Though then, as he was held tighter than he normally would be and Michael slept deeply and soundlessly he wasn't angry, the growing warmth in his stomach made him sick he wanted to just be happy he was there and force it all down sure part of his awake mind knew it didn't work that way but that was the problem. He wanted to be livid, wake him up and go into a long drawn out tongue lashing that he wouldn't enjoy, scream and threaten and he couldn't bring himself to do it. His chest ached as time went by..one minute, shiver, two minutes...a tear...six minutes silent sobbing...one more minute fighting it all and starting all over again. This started another wave of accepting he didn't want that at the same time, a living bipolar tumor was raging in his chest he just wanted to let it go but hold on to it but survive through it simply put which wasn't very simple at all but then...that's Trevor.

He tried shutting his eyes again as the room began to close in on him, as he heard Brad in his head...Brad never liked Michael and had nothing good to say about him as always it was still his worst quality to Trevor.

_You know, he doesn't love you, look at how he is with Cherry he's ashamed of you.._

_It's sad you can't see that..._

_He will leave even when I'm here, he'll be gone and you'll never notice anyone else...._

Shifting again he shook his head, it wasn't just that he knew he was jealous he always had something to say about Michael, he couldn't really handle that he had met Trevor first and a pretty boy...as Michael was seen by most whether they liked him or not, took his focus.

Trevor wasn't an idiot there he could read between the lines and he knew what sort of jealousy it was in one way, he just never knew for sure the other way, as in if he was jealous he wasn't Trevor's type or just upset that he wasn't in a relationship he had tried to push him as they traveled between jobs. Find someone trustworthy and they could come along so he wasn't lonely he wouldn't humor his flirting and made sure not to linger unnecessarily even someone as free as Trevor knew the proper way to handle someone you aren't really into but it just didn't matter Brad insisted he was fine. Trevor let him go on and on, get it off his chest because he wasn't going to let him get into a fist fight and he couldn't have him getting distracted while they worked, something that left him feeling guilty because he hated it, he didn't want to hear the slander...or think of how Brad was always more of a snake. He shook his head shutting his eyes tightly fighting the hot tears maybe that was it he couldn't face where they were similar, he wondered if he always should have seen it. He let his head hang before burrowing as much into the hold as he could.

>>>>>>

***

"I said I was sorry already, can you just get over it?" Trevor snapped, tired of his nonsense.

"Sorry does not do what bleach was made for." Brad muttered as Trevor rolled his eyes.

He had walked in possibly the worse time, right at completion as they were sharing a orgasm Michael's name had twisted into a 'get the fuck out Brad' it didn't quite ruin it completely but the moment was lost and Trevor did not appreciate it Michael..for his in the closet out the closet ways wasn't all that bothered but opted to take a shower instead of talking to Brad while he had just grabbed some tissues and went right at it. He knew they were fucking, hell he knew it was way more than just fucking they had some loyalty with crew members kept an even eye out for all of them but when there wasn't work to be done they weren't to be kept apart. Even arguing over nothing because T was a nutcase to be and M just wanted to butt heads with someone that could butt back it always ended up with them wrapped up and waiting....

_Waiting...for what? He couldn't remember as the thoughts spun out..._

"Don't be so fucking dramatic homophobia doesn't make it go away you know." he said dryly leaning against the dresser.

Brad gave him a look.

"It's not homophobia....I literally have no desire for women I don't care how long I'm on the road I'll hold out." he said firmly, expecting more than an eyebrow raise from Trevor.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Brad sighed.

"You know that's the fucking problem you have tunnel vision when he's around."

"So the fuck what? Everyone gets out of trouble and they are paid in time able to walk around cause no one is blabbing about anyone else." he said firmly, which was all their happy band of assholes needed.

"Yeah they don't care cause they leave I'm with you, this is the group I keep to, and you could leave and not even know I'm not there." he said raising up as he gave him a heated look.

Trevor shook his head, he felt a little bad because he knew what the problem was sure he felt it plenty while trying to get the attention and approval of his mother knowing he never would only to grow and not understand while hating he still wanted it at all, it was very much the same and he didn't want to be the one inflicting that on someone else. He just didn't know what to do about it, he felt he couldn't make a move that Brad wouldn't read the wrong way.

"I'm sorry about that too, I mean that you feel that way, I won't let Michael drive off without you, it's the five of us after all." he tried absently.

Brad grimaced a bit thinking the other in the front of his mind was Lester, he didn't feel as bothered by him he didn't right by them helped keep them out of trouble...a massive amount of trouble while keeping the money flowing freely well out of sight, probably for less than he was worse but at the same time he wasn't really here. He never had to run with them they needed a secure line he kept going sending new prepaid phones out and calling cards took care of whatever they needed from the comfort his little room only moving if he saw fit and when he did join them he made it a point they weren't connected or that the only thing they were doing was getting information while he looked for a new secure network. The usual reason for getting into a physical meeting in the first place, not the same to Brad but very much the same to the head members of the group. 

"I bet you'd love to cut me out, and what about Cherry, where the fuck is she always going off to at random? How do we know we can trust her...." he groaned as Trevor moved without much warning to punch him in the stomach.

"She has taught Lestor a lot, brought tricks to the table without them we wouldn't be what we are as a group, don't fucking forget that."

_That's right...she would often split up as any of the other crew members chose to lie low, she went someone sunnier she would say, she hated the snow; being cold._

Brad groaned as slowly sat on his unmade bed.

"You don't....have as much to say about Michael.." he muttered.

"I don't need to, he's here you see him and you know better....she can't stand you and makes sure you have everything you need doesn't try to stiff you, and everytime she goes out for the night you have whatever you want need when we have to lie low in the same place you don't have any right going after someone that looks out for you like that." as for Michael...well...

_It's always been like this...I could excuse just about anything as long as I saw how important I was to him...as long as there was something that set me apart from the others in Michael's eyes................maybe I never really cared if he gave a damn about Brad or not._

Brad glared at him but it was short-lived because it was true enough, she wasn't one to small talk him, she liked Moses, Liam and Aiden traveled just regularly enough they were pretty seasonal but they were a fun pair and she liked to hang out with them, then there was Kendrick, Castel, and Darly n' Ro the twins they highly approved of her abilities in the gun range just another hang out. Brad she just couldn't tolerate all the same, he got the same basic treatment whether it was scoring a little 'snack', getting alcohol or other minor vices, or food she would go and no longer asked what he wanted. Just because she knew all the things he liked and that he wasn't much for trying new things, he felt bad then Trevor could see it in his face and nodded firmly.

"Alright alright, it's not cool...leave her out of it, it's just she's just like him they have a foot out the door and you're just taking it how are you going to be when they really do leave and don't come back? Prove me right? I don't want to see you go down..."

_I couldn't answer him then, I just pictured putting a bullet or two in his head like he dropped that thought in mine._

***

>>>>

Back home Jimmy was staring out the window, Michael only called to say he was going out with the boys and if he ended up in a drinking competition with Trevor he wouldn't even bother them at home, his thoughts drifted to what Tracey had shown him it didn't really bother him it happened so often since. He wanted to talk to his father about it but then he wasn't sure how he would take it he wasn't ready for those types of changes but it left him feeling bitter for once he didn't want weed or anything else he just wanted to scream and swear at Amanda then maybe he would feel a little better. It just sucked because it meant his father wasn't as bad as he thought, Tracey warned him not to push those buttons they would find out when it was time, he wondered how long she had known about it how long she would keep up the act before they just pulled him aside he'd definitely have something to rage over.

Would it kill him or not? He wasn't sure but he probably would deserve what ever way he went with it, it just didn't feel right to just text him and the words were not coming easily, he jumped as his phone buzzed.

That was fine too, distractions were good, even if it was almost three in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi honeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey." he sighed heavily, Amanda was drunk.

"Do you need something?" he asked, not in the mood.

"Wow cold, not even a hi mom, is your friend over? Embarassedddddddd at yooooour age.." she was trying so hard not to slur that it failed at just the right time.

Or wrong time.

"I'm just....you woke me up is all, what is it?"

"Oh poor baby...well..................uh what was I saying?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, you just went silent."

"Oh right right right...Jimjim....slimjim...jiiiiiiimbo..."

"Yeah...?"

"Mom needs a ride she's drunk and the car is totaled so please? I'll give you five hundred for your....allowance."

He sighed, really wondering why Tracey hadn't said anything was it the same reason or did she think Michael would leave Amanda and she knew this trainwreck was going to get worse without him? Either way it was a mess.

"Fine, which bar are you at?"

"Oh I'm not at a bar.....urp..you can find me at Fabbbbbien Darling's place it's just...darling." she cooed.

He sighed for the umpteenth time, scarily enough..understanding his father for the moment.

"Be waiting outside."

"Thanks honey!"

He hung up before he really lost his patience.

>>>>>>

Hours later...

Michael woke up slowly as Trevor seemed to wake again not remembering when he dozed off, he was surprised that he stayed put but didn't want to fight this early in the morning, be the reason he left, rubbing sleep from his eyes Michael yawned checking his phone as it came to life thinking it was Dave he shifted to give Trevor a kiss as he answered. Making him want to hate him all over again, it eased his mind as easily it had in the past, he didn't want to lose it again relaxing as he stroked his back absently from the position they were in he answered with a yawn before.

"Yeah...?" he muttered.

"Hey M..."

He stared at the phone before pressing the speakerphone.

"Can't be long they have me double dosed on painkillers....that's what I have to show for being adventurous with T...the tolerance is a bad thing now."

"Cherry..."

He quickly ignored a text from Amanda popping up, she didn't matter right now.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's again clear to me but if it wasn't I didn't want to keep going back to Jimmy to get to this point and have his rising issue scattered in case it took too long to get here and then bits and pieces were buried so that'll come out when it's time but just a nod to it for now.


	21. Helping a pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> I had issues again setting up the meeting I wasn't sure I really had the loopy set up right but before I spent a week just staring at the opening I decided to go with this, a bit dry but getting along..

>>>>>>>

Trevor sat up partially leaning on Michael as they straightened up hearing her sigh and take a heavy drink groaning they could just barely hear her shifting into another position.

"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously.

"Meh, the medicine they are forcing on me...really...ugh...makes everything taste like shit but I'm fine love don't start panicking." she seemed to tired right on the edge of falling asleep but speaking clearly, it made him wonder what painkillers they had.

He shook his head with a light chuckle swallowing the forming lump in his throat it was always that much easier to let go with her, and years of pretending he felt nothing already felt too heavy able to freely hold Trevor, talking to her after the silence was not helping he didn't want to sour it though. She needed her rest and made the choice to check in anyways, Trevor sat silent as she coughed briefly before sighing heavily. His mind was swirling he was feeling the need to go off on Michael and make sure that Cherry heard it, but he couldn't quite summon the strength after letting him have his way with him and now they were reunited even though limited his agitation settled in his stomach for later. After all, not wanting to fight was the stronger of the two doing battle in his heart. He settled for watching his tone as he rested much more heavily against him, Cherry let out something of a huff.

"You pussies are ruining my high...speak up or I'm ending the call."

It took a moment before she giggled.

"Made ya smile." she teased.

"You don't know shit Cher." Trevor muttered, fighting that urge he could curse the woman for the way she lassoed them in and eyed the slow smirk raising on their boyfriend's face as he closed his eyes maybe for a moment just relishing like he used to, stamping out the rest of his aggravation.

"Ah I know you better than you know your own ass baby." she muttered.

He chuckled.

"Fuck I've missed you..."

"I missed you too my whole little fucked up family...where are the kids?"

"Jay and Trace are at home or they should be, F is with us we are laying low while dealing with the Aven..."

"Oh yeah, Maude said they went to meet you." she mumbled.

"Maude? The boss's name is Maude? What is she going to do when she finds you said that on the phone?" Trevor asked nervously.

"Not her real name, but it's what she lets people call her...oh by the way I'm at their facility and it's heavily censored so talk freely when I call you." she said firmly.

"Moreover she knew they were fucking coming?" Michael asked.

"They come to all possible recruits, Maude doesn't like to play that 'you choose if you trust me ' thing she prefers all to see for themselves....., when she says not to trust them well..now you know."

They sighed, of all the groups to be tied with.

"Fine....whatever but..."

She clicked her tongue.

"They are about to up my dose again...let me say hi to Frankie, I'll answer your other questions later."

"Of course yeah I'll go get him," Michael said, moving to get up.

"You know they had an almost instant father-son relationship when we all got connected, wasn't sure what to make of that one." Trevor teased, chuckling as Michael threw his shirt at him, rushing out more decently than before, man could move when he felt like it, Trevor sank into his side claiming the warmth left behind, for once not feeling like shit seeing him go.

"Ah yeah I forgot you guys were uh...introduced to the bad side of the FBI's private sector," she mumbled dreamy tone gaining some aggravation.

"What's that now?" he asked slowly.

"It's always been like that with them, we adopted him years ago...ask Tracey since she's a girl the gas shouldn't have been too strong for her.....though I guess if it was she would have whatever she was approved to have," she said calmly as if talking about how he liked his eggs.

"What in the ever-loving fuck are you talking about? What gas?" he asked panicked, thinking maybe Ron was right on some of his "ideas".

"I'll tell you later baby, I assure you you'll have a whole lot more questions...and before you have a hissy fit, your agents Haines and Norton don't have anything to do with that little situation so uh choose your connections wisely....and keep them filed."

"But..."

He paused hearing them come all the more quickly and with a sigh handed the phone to Michael moving to walk to the door to lean against the doorframe, ignoring Lamar's groan at seeing him in the buff, he didn't have any shame there after all he was just waiting to put into their heads that they were being fucked with. He didn't like it one bit, he thought of those robots and the sensors and what else they could have been roped into for being successful normally it got his blood pumping, but the unknown in that way? Trevor did not approve of if he was gonna get iced by the government he wanted to know.

"Mom...?" Franklin asked slowly.

"How's my boy sweetie?"

He wasn't sure what to say, at the moment it wasn't even a matter of keeping some youthful aggravation or just letting it go, he felt...in his head a whole helluva lot more than he thought hearing her voice she was drained but it was familiar all the same he swallowed thickly barely remembering the last time he saw her it had been far too long.

"I'm fine but I'm more concerned about you." he said lightly, staring hard into the floor.

"I know I know, but I'm good, I bet you hate me but I hope...when I call later you'll listen to the whys and hows it's important unless you don't want to talk to me which is okay whatever you want." she muttered, her tone a touch sad he found himself shaking his head remembering the last talk they had like this...vaguely but it was there.

"Nah it's not like that, when are we gonna actually fucking see you?" he asked, his tone barely holding up what he wanted he didn't want to look at Lamar and see him judging him for getting a little emotional she was the only one that ever cared about him unconditionally at least at the time she had nothing to gain from keeping an eye on him.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm not sure, they won't let me go until I can sleep through the night without well you know...expiring," she said, though chipper again.

"Mom..."

"Well I'm sorry honey but there is little point in lying to you, I got fucked up in a goddamn ambush and my trigger finger is itching for a shot at the fucker who did it... but they were faster than death reaching me so don't worry.......just listen to your father and you all stick together keep it tight................... and I swear if LD is with you not saying hi I'mma kick his fucking ass when I come," she said, about as feisty as she could muster.

Lamar snorted.

"Hey, Ms. Kali..damn you really as crazy as your man.." Trevor gave him a look till she laughed.

"That's better, and uh don't you forget it punk.......they keep pestering me I'm going to have to go tell Jimmy and Tracey I'll be in touch....I love you...alright alright I'm done...look don't worry about the Aven you're officially on the right radar get some rest and go back to your normal activities. Oh and don't save this number it'll get scrambled next time." she was gone before she got a reply.

Though she knew they would listen.

>>>>>

Michael was a little cautious as they checked out early the next morning Lester had a car sent over to them that wasn't damaged thinking they might as well go out together, she hadn't had the energy but he did mention a simple check in email he got from her. He wasn't sure what Tracey would know the idea of being gassed or anything...especially since she jumped to the defense of a pair of douchebags meaning she was confident they weren't involved only had him thinking on who was. The whole night had been a little off with the limited meeting, Trevor hadn't allowed him to leave again clearly waiting to boil over again but they had questions to get to Tracey he looked down suddenly as his phone buzzed not recognizing the number Michael moved to press speakerphone hoping it was Cherry.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he groaned.

"You really had to call me to tell me that? I don't even do that when we get along." it wasn't that he never had they had gotten drunk in the same room before but she would remain the hooker he got tied to because she knew too much and nothing more something he tried not to think of as it agitated him but he knew it to be true.

"Not you the fucking Didier Sachs store detective...I asked Jimmy to come pick me up, thanks for answering your phone by the way jackass I needed you to go pick up my purse when I left it after and since I had to go back and get it today the guard ID'ed me and they are trying to arrest me for whatever they claim is on the security cameras," she said tone all condescending and dripping with sarcasm.

He sighed heavily.

"I really shouldn't be on camera with a crime nearby Amanda." he teased.

"Fuck you Michael they said they'll take Tracey too, they think she's an accomplice," she said.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared to turn a corner.

"Should have lead with that, you could use a few days behind bars maybe one of those bad girls could make you tolerable." Trevor said.

She groaned.

"Why are you with _him_ ?" she snapped.

"Watch it Amanda you're the one who needs me you actually want me to come and you're going to have to deal." he growled, making Trevor raise an eyebrow wondering if one night with him and a chat with Cherry really turned him around that much...he was almost the old Michael....................almost.

She huffed.

"Fine...just hurry...oh go to hell you piece of shit you said call someone I DID." he ended the call and shook his head.

He really wish he knew how he got stuck with her when she could have just as easily been under another agent, he figured it was less paperwork knowing Dave the drive over was somewhat silent until he turned again and parked a short ways away.

"I'm gonna go grab them, stay out of sight, T you drive be ready to go when we get back." he said hopping out.

Trevor only shrugged and moved to get into the driver's seat, Franklin watched him go his mom's words playing in his mind over and over, listen to your father no hesitation it didn't feel so strange except for whatever he could be missing it made him feel off all the same he didn't really like the idea of being a part of a family he couldn't remember. It stung to say the very least, there was also the why they were even split up like that if it wasn't Haines and Norton who needed to fuck with them while they were all left alone even without an official protection like Michael it didn't make a lick of fucking sense. He looked up soon hearing Tracey calling to Trevor, he reached over to push the back door open so she could hop in the back nearly falling over them as Amanda climbed in behind her, Michael was in the front barely with the closed behind him before Trevor was taking off. The car...well jeep more specifically didn't have much space so that left a rather awkward seating position but it would have to do. He glanced back after watching for the cops who thankfully didn't have time to make the car if they wanted...he noticed Tracey on Franklin which he preferred...after all if that was his son well obviously that was better. Not to mention they had a few lax conversations and he knew Franklin didn't look at her like that. Sure he liked some white women he was influenced but he'd never considered that, even without immediately feeling drawn to a sibling......she was the boss's daughter and even in the hood you don't go there. Now thinking of when they could have added him to the family it was an even worst idea.

Gross and not his thing.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming to get me away from the up and coming gangster." Tracey said with a grin.

"Oh hush Tracey...I don't even know what they were accusing me of." Amanda snapped.

"He totally said they caught you shoplifting or were you listening to a different conversation? I mean come on any other time you would have taken dad's credit card and bought a new purse what was the difference?" she asked as Amanda gave her a dirty look.

"I really liked that bag."

Michael sighed.

"Well nice, I'm sure Dave will love hearing we risked blowing out cover over a stolen bag." he muttered in annoyance.

"The bag wasn't stolen I've had it for years."

"Yeah but I didn't choose to pay for it, the same thing as far as I'm concerned," he said simply.

"Whatever Michael, just take us home."

He gave her a look but they weren't going to discuss this in front of her, it was not her concern.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The walls aren't thin cause it's a nice place but for reference their rooms are like a hallway apart they keep smoking rooms close to each other at least in places I've stayed in that's how he got him so quickly..if you were wondering.
> 
> Also, maybe I'm weird cause I'm almost middle aged...the couple has a lot of fans still I know but I think about it and it's like yeah they are older but Michael still has that pretty boy look, I blame the beauty mark and eye shape and Trevor is a bat out of hell but BUT there is something about his features also maybe his shape who knows but they are good looking. Anyone with me don't let anyone not with us make you feel weird if that thought pops up I don't imagine them as them no but all the same with the capture decent features what can I say. Also why am I saying I don't know, welp now that I've put that thought in your head again if you made it this far I'm out. Stay tuned.
> 
> I mean maybe we're all just weird...weirdos unite!


	22. Daughter's wise words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmkay I have another moment while hours are a little lighter so we can start getting to the center of it all.
> 
> Bet you'll be able to tell I was struggling with this one.
> 
> Oh another note as for my what if situation even if something is official I have altered ages just a touch I think, maybe it was obvious suggesting Trevor and Michael are a couple years older than Cherry but since I look into the past for a little something more stable, Michael is still older Trevor but maybe by a year or a few months whatever you prefer. This is important for the past to make sense I see some people just make them the same age anyways and maybe it's not important for most of the story, but these past bits for sure. I believe I was careful enough not to contradict it but as I mentioned my struggling roads this is the one we're going back and if you see something let me know it has to be fixed if I did mess up there. Kk enjoy!

>>>>

As expected Amanda was less than grateful, going on about "their" savings and how she gave up everything to come here with her selfish husband while attempting to criticize him Trevor was a little surprised he just took it with little comment, oh he had a few sarcastic things to say but mostly he let her go. He supposed it was more important to talk to Tracey but he really expected him to snap, he smirked all the same. He could shut her out so easily but he fell for Trevor's picking every single time, if he was a well-developed person.......even though the thought made him choke a bit he would say he shouldn't focus on that, but he had to. When he wasn't stuck in a fit of rage there was the part of him that still thrived with an all-consuming, unchanged love for Michael that reveled in the fact that he took all of him. It was just the bitter side he wished he could stamp down more.

He settled against the wall as they waited for Tracey to come back down he glanced at Franklin thinking of what Cherry said it irked him why couldn't he remember he had done so much shit you would expect his tolerance to matter. Part of his mind knew it didn't work that way he wasn't as bad back in the day but he also didn't know what sort of gas it could have been. Though it stung and he knew it got to Michael too, Lamar aside he was a valued member of the crew and he fit right in with them by all accounts it should have been obvious or it could have been there were too many unknowns. Though that was a piece of their family he just pictured his father abandoning him and though it was technically not their fault as far as he knew it still carried the same feeling. Franklin's silence said he was probably thinking the same thing but they would fix it the family really was 'theirs' they always said they didn't need a fucking piece of paper that Lester needed to hide.

They were always more to each other when sex became just a perk he didn't care if Jimmy and Tracey liked to call him uncle he saw them as his own too. He didn't give two shits and a quarter how they were and in that...though it was just another thing that he wouldn't bring up to Michael, they were similar. He only cared to see them happy and since they couldn't teach them the blue-collar way well....just don't be selling your goodies to crackheads and they were good. Unspoken words they may or may not need, she finished in the bathroom and came downstairs. Amanda was already heading outside to pretend they didn't exist and as usual, Jimmy was hiding out in his room he wanted to tell them what they had known already prepared to apologize for keeping in the dark not knowing what they had already been exposed to as of late.

"It's fine...I mean uh....we already knew she was alive I guess," Jimmy said.

The tension in the room shifted as Lamar quietly sat down for once just waiting to see what happened, they had the focus of...well a brother, uncle, and father's eyes on them if they didn't know them they might even be a little concerned Tracey figured it would bother them but might as well air it out while Amanda was distracted Tracey didn't want her fucking up the facts or entering info that wasn't entirely true.

"What? You want to run that by me again?" he started trying to keep his mood in check.

No mistake to be made he was a little annoyed by the casual admission but it hurt a whole lot more Jimmy held his hands out.

"Wait before you blow a gasket just fucking listen will you? It matters to us too..fuck." he looked at Tracey as she rolled her eyes, threatening to make them disappear.

Tracey shook her head.

"We knew but we thought it was a joke and you always had a fit when we talked about how we got the info and well here we are." he added as she remained silent, Tracey groaned as Michael looked to her for confirmation.

“Look, it's mostly what we know if you were wondering why he's acting like an idiot." he eyed her for a moment it was kind of like it was the first time he ever really heard her as the accent fell from her tone and she almost carried an air of the young lady he didn't think she'd ever become. Complete with the closed leg arm crossed stance her mother used to reprimand him with. Maybe it was little of reach but no doubt she was just like Cherry.

He felt sentimental for a moment and paused to hear what they had to say.

"I'm an idiot? You saw the tape you know..." she waved her hand to stop him.

"Sshh..I'm getting there....you were infected with a bio-weapon even with Uncle Lester covering up a few things and Agent Norton handling the rest you could have gotten attention again without it...kind of like you were tagged." she paused watching his face as he raised an eyebrow Trevor pushed away from the wall.

"Bio weapon?" he mimicked as she nodded slowly.

"....Wait wait wait...did you just say Uncle Lester?"

She pointed at Trevor as she smiled.

"That...you have to focus on the right thing, if your mind clicks correctly well that says what we can say about what we know from Mom...now that we know it wasn't just Crystal trying to get a rise out of you...which is why we didn't tell you and why Jimmy who spends the most time around me knows what you don't." she went on.

Michael sighed heavily as he sat on the armrest of the couch before he looked up as Tracey gave him a nod realizing he was connecting the dots.

“Crystal? That bitch knows where we are? Fuck you Trevor.” he said holding his hand up and stopping Trevor before he could say a thing.

Though if he was honest it was maybe a little hot the way he commanded him like he had in the old days, and he wanted to know who this woman was that set him off.

“She did, back when we were waiting for them to finish building the house, she paid one of the agents...then we saw that report that he was missing. You always said we couldn't trust her that she'd do anything to get back at you do you remember why?” she asked slowly.

“Someone care to fill in the rest of the class? Who the fuck is Crystal?”

“Someone that ran with Cherry and I after she graduated.”

Tracey cocked her head.

“Graduated from college?” she asked.

“No, high school, you know she's a couple years younger than us...” he said lowly, feeling a little heated.

“Wait a minute you said you met her in a strip club....which would have been impossible.” Trevor groaned as Tracey moved to his side to pat his back and gain his focus.

“False memory...mom worked at a strip club after she turned eighteen she met dad before that...but good I can almost tell you everything I have.”

"So.....you're closer to Lester than we thought." he tried, earning a look from her.

Jimmy eyed them for a moment paying close attention to their gaze before he nodded.

"Come on dad...his dad married grandma, on that side of the family you guys used to know that." Tracey looked at Trevor and shrugged seeing his expression.

"Crime's a small world....anyway try again ask the right question....if you can get enough we'll show you the footage we got of what happens when you go against what is now after all these years entirely a part of you."

Michael looked from her to Franklin.

“You...consider him your older brother?”

She nodded.

“Of course, we still have all the paperwork...I'm a little sad you don't remember us right you promised so many things you owe who is gonna beat up my first boyfriend and keep dad out of trouble?”

Franklin began to blink rapidly as Jimmy held his hands out.

“This has been great but we better stop picking for today...you know the signs...and Frank hasn't said anything in way too long.”

“I'm here...I'm here.” he paused briefly feeling higher than he ever had....and it was not the good kind.

Tracey nodded.

“I'll tell you more later....just don't split up again or it'll reset and you might not come back then.”

Michael wasn't sure he got anywhere near where he wanted to be but then he also felt the weight that he had.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable...sorry had to cut it short but I couldn't access the site it was down hopefully for maintenance so I'll be back I just wanted to post this while it was working.


	23. An Innocent Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited a bit and it seemed okay so thought I'd try and make up for the shortened chapter...technically this is the rest of it I guess.
> 
> Also I had an issue it's not clear to me if he grew up in North Yankton, or maybe a part of it maybe it was said and went over my head but we'll say he was born in the midwest and spent most of his life near North Yankton just enough he was familiar with it but not enough for him to be as well known before moving there if you were wondering.
> 
> Warning: when Monica runs into Franklin's home asking for help the scene that follows is more on par with the rating of violence which is limited but if you're unsure if it'll be an issue or not skip to the end where it starts " Frank come on man answer me." it's still implied. I don't have much experience writing stuff like this but again Hang Ten comes to mind something happened the aftermath is there and it can be shown...I did what I could and we're moving on

>>>>

Michael wasn't sure what to say,Tracey had apparently let them sit after that but he couldn't really remember that he just seemed to snap out of daze and on the coffee table sat Franklin's adoption papers he looked up and saw it was dark, Lamar had left feeling a little disconnected. He stared at his signature on the faded document and the place of birth was strangely marked though he was born in LS North Yankton sat in parenthesis he didn't know if they were supposed to be done like this but he had been about three maybe a day or so away if that mattered when it came to a document you were meant to keep forever or perhaps Lester had helped there. They had been trying to catch them for some time no way it was an easy adoption, he rubbed his temples as he glanced at Franklin who seemed entirely out of it.

At some point, he had moved to the floor and was leaning back with his head on the cushions truthfully even though he was beyond simple frustration when he broke into his house to get Jimmy's car it had been erased so quickly. He felt a connection there then as the mood faded he was impressed he got by so long that even though their chosen paths on this side were so different and by different he meant severity and skill, Franklin was definitely a rising star. He guessed he shouldn't be proud of that but for some of his ways, he wasn't as much of a hypocrite as he was portrayed. He thought he did pretty well even getting back into it to keep up with them, so naturally having him on his side yeah he was feeling proud. He wasn't even sure he deserved that feeling considering how long Franklin had been separated after whatever the fuck had put them down with only a short question, he wanted to know why it seemed to hit a switch with Tracey and Jimmy. There was definitely more than just a simple mind game his eyes had been dry from not blinking and he settled on splashing some of his water on his face while blinking to clear the discomfort but he was exhausted just sitting there. He ran his hands through his hair the growing migraine was not helping his curiosity, he looked up suddenly as Trevor walked in almost silently compared to his usual way of opening a door and announcing himself.

Michael was all too glad to see he had a six-pack with him.

"T...?" he gave him a look.

"Still out of it?" he asked setting it down within reach before he took his place beside him again.

"I think...tell me we were attacked and I don't have to think about what Tracey said." he tried knowing there was little point.

Trevor shook his head.

"I wish, I already don't like the idea of dealing with the FIB now I have to think of whatever the fuck we were "tagged" with."

"What if it wasn't the FIB what if it was one of the other groups? Some private operative?...A jaded girlfriend?"

Trevor chuckled.

"Maybe, why didn't you tell me about Crystal, sounds like she would be the one in that case," he asked quietly.

He shook his head.

"I don't....for all you know I did and it's just gone...or not." he jumped suddenly Trevor and punched the wall, it blistered a bit but his knuckle seemed to have taken the most of the damage.

"What the..."

"I have enough fucking issues telling what is real and what isn't.....I can't handle this so we better get some work while waiting on some fucking answers." he snapped, Michael sighed as he approached him to slide an arm around his shoulders, he was a little hard to read in the sense that of course, he was pissed...obviously, it was more of what got to more and what that would push him to do. 

"I'll take care of it."

>>>>

For a couple of days Tracey refused to say another thing, when she said it was in their eyes why it didn't make much sense until after a particularly rough headache Michael had gone to the bathroom and seen his near orange sclera, he swallowed thickly what the hell was it. Trevor had opted to stay in a motel somewhere nearby so he didn't have to deal with Amanda he didn't say as such to Michael but she was beginning to wear his nerves thin he didn't like to see how they interacted sure he could fight and go for the rest of it but it was just different Michael was his and he would jump to his defense even if couldn't just do away with her but he was trying for once to really keep it under wraps to learn more....re learn....experience whatever was missing with Cherry.

Michael knew she got to check in with their kids again but it had been a short call, he looked at the mirror and watched the orange fade as he moved from the bathroom he stopped short seeing her come out of her room playing with her phone. She paused without a word and looked at him for a moment before turning and going back to her room, only to come back with a cd in a brightly colored cover with a scantily clad woman and her friends posing on the cover to give him. She only tapped her lip and went back downstairs turning to her texts, the cd appeared to be the same but with a fourteen and a question mark on it but with his mind swirling on what could be...he'd check it out. He examined the cover and saw it was actually meant to be played on tv and he moved to put it in its designated player. His love of movies didn't just include classic vinewood if something new was coming out for them he'd at least take a look and make sure if it was worth it that he had the same player in his house.

Tracey watched him come down from her place in the kitchen she was texting Franklin to get pictures and make sure he didn't have the same discoloration, it was nice like this, sure they had been separated but that was her brother the whole of them were her family. She was still the self-centered party girl that could use better friends, ones perhaps her own age that wouldn't get her into trouble when she was unarmed, but that wasn't all she was. She had kept quiet for as long as she could before it became a little taxing watching Jimmy making sure he was safe it had been a relief to start filling him in. She wondered what would have happened if they had trusted Crystal in the beginning and just told Michael, she wasn't sure she didn't like her. She had simply always rubbed her the wrong way always there where she didn't need to be, Jimmy was a lot younger than they were maybe not by much but for what they were supposed to remember she didn't use to confide in him at all. Not when big bro Franklin was there.

She heard the movie popping up she wasn't going to watch it again she'd stay right in the kitchen and make sure he didn't collapse.

[Well am I clear or what?] Franklin started.

[For the most part, I don't want to put too much all the same, but I mean did you remember anything on your own?]

She looked over her phone peering at what she could of Michael, on the disc was a family moment she thought he might need to see now.

[I think, something about traveling a lot, just mom and me.]

[Yeah for your treatment.]

[What fucking treatment?]

She didn't answer hoping it would come to him or he could at least come over and she could watch him herself, Jimmy came downstairs he had been feeling some sort of way they put on their act but it wasn't all they had he wanted to tell them things too, bring them up. Though his mind just traveled to what he knew could happen if he fucked up, trying to impress his father admittedly the wrong way, picking fights and being generally unpleasant was...mostly him expressing himself but that was his dad. He loved him, he loved all their family members and he was worried about digging into the can of worms. He looked at Tracey who just shook her head and he sighed and moved to the kitchen less he be tempted to say anything more seeing the pair of them on the screen.

>>>>>

Franklin sighed heavily as he set his phone down, he somewhat remembered but the problem was he began thinking a little too hard as soon as Tracey started the slow revealing process it almost felt like everything had been on pause and it was just coming to the front promising frequent headaches and miscolored sclera. His were usually blue, he wondered if it was some sort of slow-acting poison or something he looked up nearly grabbing his gun as Monica came into view. He stopped short and moved his piece so she didn't get alarmed and forget what a 'decent' neighbor he had been. She ran up to him eyes wild as he cocked his head. He felt like the room was spinning a bit and wondered if it was because he was asking Tracey questions, if so hell they really needed to put one between the eyes of whoever gassed poisoned whatever'd them. The room settled as she stopped to press her hands against his chest calling his name. She looked like she had run out fresh out of bed with a blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Hey what's..."

"It's Josh I need your help...please, I couldn't get a hold of his father and I don't know enough neighbors that are home just help me please please please!"

Chop was barking as he felt a bit sick wondering what it could have been and nodded moving to follow her behind he made her get in his car, it wasn't that long of a walk but seeing her frantic wild eyes as she sobbed he feared walking there was going to be a mistake.

"What happened?" he asked speeding down that fucking curve he hated and taking a hard right.

"I don't know I just walked in and it's just....ugh wait till you see."

They pulled into the drive way and she barely waited for the car to stop before he was running after her he stopped short not daring to run inside, the vibrant red coating her modestly decorated living room looked like a poor copy of Carrie at her best though from the shape of the splatter it appeared to have been done deliberately. Aside from the shoes he knew were Josh's on the floor in something of a mock shape of a pentagram the only thing leaving him standing still in the doorway was Josh haphazardly placed eyes frozen in terror, bottom jaw missing as well as all or part of his arms, the sleeves were only soaked in blood he couldn't make out what was underneath, he didn't know where the rest of him was...including his organs from his open torso. Franklin gagged, he didn't hear himself screaming only felt the aftermath strain on his voice as he stumbled back and hit the ground. Chop ran out of the house to him, whimpering slightly as she came back into view and smiled.

"Franklin....wont you come in?"

"Wha....what the fuck is this...?"

"I needed more child support and his father is so fucking useless...I gave up fighting but Josh would have been in the way...so I had to silence him....I started to just suffocate him but it wasn't enough....I mean if the fuck hadn't been born I wouldn't be struggling.....I thought since you seemed so fond of him you wanted to say goodbye. Aren't you happy? Don't look at me like that." he stood still not trusting his place as she stepped over bits of...Josh walking closer.

"....You crazy fuck!...How the fuck..." he couldn't put together more as his mind swirled...something far too similar popped in his head, mostly seeing someone snap just to go after someone he held dear and it left him still he couldn't see as clear yet he did Chop's barking was doing nothing to bring him back.

She huffed as she dropped her blanket showing the well coated outfit she wore he felt sick as she looked down and smiled before glancing at him.

"His only saving grace was how adorable he was, come inside...we'll celebrate my new found freedom together."

He shook his head just now seeming to have snapped back to it, he hadn't noticed Chop growling as he prepared to attack her from his place in front of Franklin who pushed himself up.

"That's the spirit...Oh I have security cameras and you'll be on them if you come in.....it'll be like a....a..."

"Fucking set up you piece of shit." he growled he raised his hand and shot her in the head, nice clean and even he backed away from the door to take out his phone hoping Lest could make this go away.

He blamed whatever was in his brain for freezing and sighed heavily seeing he had missed a call from Josh, feeling even sicker though holding back even the slightest bit of bile he found himself waiting for Michael to pick up first, hearing him answer with little thought he sat on his car staring at the wall he remembered Regina's words....a gangbanger with a heart was a dead one marked with the weakness forever. He'd some shit working with them and probably before for all he knew but the way he was now, thinking of that poor innocent kid that simply idolized his mother and kept his nose clean...being torn apart by that same person.

He couldn't deal he knew hypocrisy was just apart of the lifestyle they had chosen for themselves and he was definitely not concerned about the lives he had taken but no matter it was still very different, he didn't take some crazy enjoyment from him he wasn't carving up any damn body no matter how much they pissed him off. Yet she had just because he existed, yeah he couldn't handle seeing someone that he thought he was protecting by keeping far going out like that and he didn't care how he looked or who saw him as what. It wouldn't make him turnover a new leaf he wasn't seeing a religious sign...hell he probably had more deaths in his near future. It didn't matter not one fucking bit Josh didn't deserve that and it was triggering a memory or more and knocking the fucking wind out of every fiber of his being, without thought, he finally noticed Michael's concern.

"Frank, come on man answer me"

".....Dad, can you help me?"

Michael was up and off the couch faster than he had been in a long while.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it's weird I gave the "kids" a better role because I like them even though I just can't stand Amanda, I mean they all do Michael wrong for a guy that is trying and just sort of snaps back thanks to being pushed over the edge. Though I think for the type of family they really seem to have they really are more like Michael, not a total lost cause just a f'd up bit of decent. As for the texting, I won't do it like they do if I don't have to...
> 
> Do I have anything to say for why I did it like this other than why I'm gonna do what I have to with the next bit?.....Nope, see you in the next one.


	24. Like Father Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmkay so this one is a little choppy as I mentioned some missions I was so not just gonna write out cause meh but a needed filler.
> 
> A warning actually now that I think about it it's just as Franklin as ranting getting things off his chest after Michael asks him to talk talking about things that would have been in a movie on BET. If you don't know what I'm talking about then hey fine skip it, if you've seen a few of them the classic ones they can get pretty messed up.

>>>>>

Michael wasn't sure what to expect when he went to answer Franklin's SOS, but it sure wasn't what they were cleaning up, the house was loaded with security cameras and what service they were connected to had alerted the chosen authorities and Josh's father albeit too late in this sense it happened and they knew of course who the real villain was. They could see the shot yes but for the corrupt way they were this was his personal squad Franklin wasn't on camera his father was insisting that slide. He had been trying to get proof his ex was truly crazy, to get complete custody but there was a right way to do everything and always one line you didn't cross.

Michael didn't know Greg on a personal level sure but he still felt for the guy as he whispered how he just barely missed it, he had seen some shit so the scene and carting away the remains didn't shake him up it was just a sorry situation. A guy that either made mistakes he was making up for or only made the mistake of fucking the wrong person and paying for it with his child's life, the tears were openly there but he was a fairly big-time lawyer his pain seemed genuine just that he was desensitized, something Michael thought he could at least be glad of. Franklin offered to help with the funeral costs though Gregory refused.

"No, it's alright, maybe you won't understand but Joshie talked about you, for me it mattered more that while I was stuck even with all my supposed connections and friends at my back that my boy had some light in his life even if it was just a customer who made sure he ate and paid him decently.....Thank you for that." Franklin nodded, he wasn't sure he really got it until he choked up and gave him a warm hug for it before he to turn back and handle the clean up allowing them to leave freely without much more. 

It was already getting dark they had been sitting there for some time already.

He moved to get in his car and told Franklin to go park and they could go get a drink far from his place, he only nodded and did as he was told.

Michael waited a bit before he came back out and took off for the closest bar.

"So how ya feelin' and before you try out my avoidance it does matter, I want to know, ain't nothing stopping me from listening," he said firmly.

Franklin sighed Micheal really read him that easily he guessed he should expect it even if it wasn't for their connection there was something. He was grateful for it, trying to put the right words together and hoping he didn't say the wrong thing...probably conditioning from Uncle T if he wanted to go that way; it made it easier.

"We saw a lot of fucked up shit in the hood, curb stompin', shoot outs that won't stop just because you watch the back of a child's head explode, absent fathers setting up baby mamas or only staying around to sell you...crap that idiots highlight on black entertainment. It never fucking gets any better, but it still you know gets a fucker in the chest seeing someone with a future being screwed like that...his own damn mother it hurts not just because he was a good kid it's just wrong and I shut down like a bitch hell if I had come on time..."

"Stop.." he almost caught him by surprise even with a somewhat wide-eyed observation, he was a kid to him especially as a son but not a kid by the world with what he had seen. 

Michael knew from how he spoke, the look in his eyes when he was how he said 'making a point' and really showing what made him who he was. It was like that with a lot of people he ran with when you learned to only trust those on your side you saw when enough was enough and when they were shittalking it was the only time, between jobs you got to just be yourself and let it out...and it all came out. He was feeling selfish again maybe he should have pushed for more talks, perhaps it wasn't too late not as family it made him wonder what he held back because he didn't think anyone was going to listen after a harsh life. Michael couldn't help it, just as an observation how he would have and definitely had thought the same at his age.

Franklin huffed not even realizing he was trying to watch his breath, calming down from a shaken spot a real man can reach there was no shame just the reality that you're a person too. With feelings you can express freely he looked down almost flinching as Michael rested a hand on his shoulder. He sniffed in annoyance wiping angry tears away.

"Don't do that to yourself it's not your fault, we can't be everywhere even following all the rules and keeping people at a distance so they aren't in danger it's never the average joe that gets it. Always the one already in it, and I know you don't want to hear that but it's how it is. This will never be something you can deal with if you dig your own grave with it..trust me I've made something very similar a constant hobby." he said carefully.

Franklin shook his head giving something of a bitter smile.

"It sure don't feel that way man."

"I know, it never does and no one that isn't completely lost wants to think...well if it was inevitable with or without you. I may poke at Trevor but he ain't that bad dude loves kids they are about the only thing he's completely harmless to he even has limits with adults if you can find them, that cunt...oh she was a whole other level. You, you should be glad that you can feel that, just in the sense that it's not over, you and Gregory can carry on a better memory of the kid properly. For what it's worth look kid can't say I'm good at this but if you hear me out maybe somethin' will make sense." he said turning a corner as he approached the bar.

Franklin gave him a look before he nodded slowly, he somewhat understood, no that wasn't true he got what Michael was trying to say. Even if part of him knew it reminding him it was alright to be upset just because they weren't the good guys that would change because of what happened to those on the outside, those that were close that earned that closeness would have an effect. Franklin didn't need to say and Michael didn't need to hear they got it.

Simple as that.

"I think I need a hard serving of whatever they double man..."

"You got it."

As they stepped out and Michael came around Franklin sighed heavily.

"Thanks man.."

"Anytime."

Whether he felt he really accomplished something he couldn't say, but it did feel good to not be the bastard for coming to his kid's rescue for once. He could have that he was fairly sure.

>>>>>

Only a few drinks later Michael's phone went off, he ignored it with little thought until Franklin shrugged it off it could be important, what did he know what Mike did with his time when he wasn't with one of them? He eyed him having been enjoying the silence. It was nicer to give someone a little mental break than needing to drown out the noise while you sink into a self pitying routine, he sighed seeing Steve's number pop up and was pretty sure if he actually had let it go the prick would go to his house.

"What now?" he started.

"Simple, maybe almost as much as you are, you are going to get your little friends and go do a favor for my friend I'll text you the address."

"Now wait a fucking minute..." he didn't think it was the best idea.

Franklin shook his head.

"Whatever it is I'll do it, like a distraction." he tried he really didn't want to come off as fragile like he needed more even if it was kind of nice.

In the sense that they had been clearly been missing out on a lot, they still reconnected this way and he knew the way just seeing Michael's face, he nodded slowly ignoring Steve as he droned on about how little control Michael had. Just because it was unspoken didn't mean anything of course he was the boss they went through him for nearly everything instead of just sending over men to collect them it was a phone call, he was still a douche but clearly with even less control there.

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, but uh the rest of the details you will get from Devin, and uh do a good job he's got looser lips than I do." he warned before hanging up.

Michael rolled his eyes and finished his drink they weren't going to be off their ass after this, but dealing with him, better finish up.

>>>>>>>

Devin was also another certifiable wanting them to boost a few cars just because he said so, the first two were fairly easy Michael at least got to appreciate Trevor in the tight-fitting uniform of the law but with the early morning mission shifting into a helicopter ride for the next there wasn't much time to comment on it. Michael of course ended with a few stars in his eyes getting to meet Mr. Richards he wasn't sure why Devin was both a dick and trying to win him over but he was going to meet the man. Franklin was completely another him he knew that Josh wasn't just forgotten but working made it easier, he hoped he wasn't having any night terrors or anything or at the very least he knew he could talk to him. He hadn't yet told Trevor why he was feeling some type of way but Trevor knew something was up and said to come to him when he was ready. Franklin appreciated it and he felt like it had a small window he didn't want bad blood with either of them he just assured him he would when he had some time not to think about it. With two cars taken care of they had something of a bit of freedom while Steves hid in plain sight planning whatever he wanted to plan. Halfway to the studio he paused he could just hear their latest argument on selfishness popping up in his head but he couldn't help but think about how he felt after a bad whatever. Was there really any harm in basing his call on that? It didn't do any good to leave any of the close crew alone between missions, he shook his head and just gave in.

It didn't matter how it looked just what he had in the front of his mind.

"Hey." Franklin said he seemed to have moments when talking to Michael where he might try it out, calling him by his how you say 'proper' title and just using his name.

Michael didn't want to pressure him with Cherry in whatever state and only them keeping their family together waiting just being together was enough, he missed her and when he allowed it to settle in his thoughts it got worse knowing at least she was alive and hopefully wanted to see them medicated or not.

"Hey Frank, I have a less job-related meeting wanted to know if maybe you wanted to come along."

"Sure dawg, what's it for?"

"Wait till you see, it's pretty cool or..well I guess to me anyways maybe it'll even be fun."

Franklin chuckled as his tone picked up and there was very little he let freely perk him up.

"Alright LD just came to get Chop so I'm here."

"I thought he was your dog now?" Michael asked turning at the light to go back.

"Eh not really, he's better off with me most of the time since LD is so damn good at making new enemies but he's mostly his dog." he explained.

Michael was pretty sure he was always better off with Franklin if that was the case but didn't say anything whatever they wanted to do, it was a short ride to pick him up and head out after their usual greeting Franklin had been thinking about going to the gym. He really didn't want to sit around and think about how empty his place was and when he might have seen Josh, he knew Lamar was eager to be considered part of the crew and looking for work. It was better than nothing as long as he came to get his dog and get him out of the house. Even if it left him hating something he'd been all too excited about. He glanced at Michael it was easier still when there was someone looking out for you.

"We gonna pick up T too?" he asked.

"Not this time wouldn't be his thing," he said simply.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah, you know how it is, fight a little, work a little and all the stuff you don't need to know about." he said with a chuckle.

Franklin smirked.

"That is I have to talk to him and see what he really wants and it's better if you're not there or either of your siblings for that matter so we'll do this I can call T after." he said simply.

"You're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah fine, you just have to prepare for him don't want to say the wrong thing when you really don't want to fight."

Franklin was pretty sure he would at least like to know for sure that that could exist, them not wanting to fight.

>>>>>>

To say the old man was excitable was an understatement, Franklin found him a bit more amusing than he thought when they finally got to the studio, made all the better by getting to rough up some idiot that had just made a very poor decision where Michael was concerned. After a rough flight, mostly because Franklin had never flown by himself before one issue was taken care of for now and Solomon couldn't have been more grateful. He watched Michael light up chatting with him as he exclaimed how excited he was to see two generations below him that still cared about movies like he did. He would be looking forward to seeing them again. For a moment he understood the current missing member of their group seeing him so lively without being in as much trouble as he was after pulling down that fucking deck he could see how different, if only a little, he was to Trevor. He hoped to see more of this Michael clearly they were going to need each other to keep up with the mess good or bad.

>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I hate Devin's missions spoiler fun fact you have to do them and don't get anything out of it, though I like the chats at least if you want to rewatch them it's I fought the law and eye in the sky first. Then Mr. Richards. Also rough cut but it's been long enough gotta keep the train coming or GTA 6 might actually come and be old news before this is finished lol.
> 
> Also the next chap isn't going to be a direct skip so technically this is part one but we'll see when I get to write it.


	25. The Only Way To Tease

>>>>>

"Why didn't you tell me you like the classics? Movies in general or something?" Michael asked as they finally left Solomon he had insisted on dinner to celebrate them wrangling back that "talent" and the loud mouth promoting him..to say the least, which ended in a long chat of cheesy one liners bad acting with a touch of genuine feeling that brought it all together.

Not that all were bad at acting Michael had high standards he loved classics and _loved_ classics just the same as modern movies and those somewhat modern all four groups had every movie he had seen that he actually liked. While it wasn't a very exclusive list based on simple enjoyment he was picky where he thought it mattered, and Solomon seemed to like that, he was also interested to hear what Franklin had to say.

Franklin shrugged.

"I thought it was enough I could watch them with you and listened when you had something to say." Franklin didn't really mind talking during a movie when it was just getting a little excited he swore after the last time he watched one with Lamar and they got to the fifth "don't go in there" and "I told you so nigga" he wouldn't do it ever again. Michael, hell even Trevor was very different so he gave them that pass it was of course easier to focus when trying to prove someone wrong on whatever got them on whatever idea had to be shared anyhow.

"I guess but most people just tune me out hard to tell which it is."

Franklin chuckled.

“I think it's just surprising you still get excited like that.”

“Now what's that supposed to mean?” he asked, amusement in his gaze.

“Cause mom or not I like being around you dawg but damn you could not be a bigger downer, I think they want to examine you.” he said firmly as Michael laughed.

“You know if more people dug at me that way I wouldn't take it so personal.”

They were quiet for about a second before laughter filled the car again.

“So it's like that huh..?” Franklin started.

“Okay okay you know what I mean.” of course he was supposed to take it personal but you know...he was sure someone knew what he meant.

“Yeah I got you alright..”

The grin remained as they pulled into his driveway, it had been nice he wasn't going to say anything more on that but he needed a much better distraction. He was sure he was going to remember Josh for a long while but their kind had to heal a little quicker at least if they wanted to go on whatever lingered after they could deal with.

That said, their usual fist bump carried just the smallest, thanks dad or similar bit of affection

“Oh and if T asks don't tell him what the issue was I told him I would talk to him and I will.” he said absently.

Michael nodded learning to keep your word over the smallest things mattered to Trevor after all and he headed inside knowing that he had to go talk to Trevor. Which he hoped didn't blow up he wasn't about to choose sides....not before going off on both of them to remind them they were in the same crew, the same damn family and with things like this in-between neither one of them was getting away easy.

>>>>>>

“Took you long enough Mikey.” Trevor complained as Michael pulled in front of Floyd's condo he could just barely hear Debra yelling at him.

He kind of felt bad for him but hearing the effort in trying not to curse without the sound of her throwing anything like..she just wanted attention he was sure he'd be fine. Trevor climbed in the passenger seat in a bit of a mood he wasn't quite leaving the condo yet he got a kick out of the hopeless bitch not that he could think that even if he hated her but even he had his limits with people he might not kill and that wasn't a very long list, it was even open to revisions every hour. Michael had called him on the way and asked to get a drink or something he just wanted to see him without an obligation or hiding...for the moment.

Naturally Trevor wouldn't say how eager he was for the same thing, mostly to get on Michael's nerves but he was waiting in a semi clean shirt and new jeans. He pulled off to tune out her pointless yelling as Trevor groaned.

“Honestly I don't know what you people see in women like that, she's as bad as Amanda.”

Michael shook his head.

“T you know she was just used as wife for knowing to much I don't have taste like Floyd.”

“Pfft as if that matters....”

“It does to me, so let's not talk about what we can't change with her and just have a drink.”

“Sure pal just like old times.” he said stiffly.

He gave him look seeing him sulking much too quietly, telling him he either just took something or was missing it he was the same either way. He pulled over glad there wasn't really anyone hanging around and looked him over.

“You're mad at me...and before you start I know it's about something else so just out with it and we'll go on and on like I know you want to.” he said simply finally getting a dirty look from Trevor.

“You don't know shit about me Mikey, not anymore, the man I was with died and the version that came back is a turd you can't turn your back on.” he snapped.

Michael sighed running his hands through his hair.

“Then why did you want to try again? What is this anyways? The same shit but with sex come on man I know you want more than that.”

Trevor gave him a look.

“Why? What sort of fucking stupid ass question is that you fucker?? Obviously I want to work things out with my shithead _husband_ you piece of crap! Or is that just too much to ask now that you've gotten your rocks out I'm just the easy lay now right? Fuck you.”

Michael stared at him.

“Oh I'm the husband now.” he nearly jumped and Trevor pushed toward as he could just barely registering his own limits when it came to leaping at a target...trapped in the same car.

“You always fucking were last I checked the man on my tattoo didn't need some government papers what we thought was all that mattered!” he growled tensing as Michael moved to grab his shoulder.

“I'm just teasing you, I know, it'll always be that way no matter how much you hate me.”

  
  


Trevor slapped his hand away.

“Don't insult me you bastard take this seriously you shit.” he got out of the car and started pacing on the sidewalk just back and forth feeling even more caged than he ever had.

Michael had long since abandoned his seatbelt and stepped out to walk over to him, Trevor acknowledged him just barely.

“I am, I just...I don't really know how to do this right anymore.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Oh that is so typical, a cop out from the king of cop outs! Priceless Mikey real fucking priceless but then what should I expect. I mean from one who reigns as the typical crappy supposed one half of the loves of my goddamn life??”

He started to pace again before Michael walked over to grab him behind he tensed again though it was different this time as he pulled him back with his arms around his waist. Though Michael was of course shorter it didn't matter one bit feeling him rest his head by his shoulder. On the outside it probably looked as though he was taking comfort for himself but it was how he won him over in the past. On a bed it was different he could scrunch up more than Michael could standing just didn't have a different effect he sagged just slightly as he huffed in annoyance.

“No, listen, it has been easy too easy I know Amanda tried but I wasn't going to feel anything got used to arguing or tuning her out that's when hookers gained a little value. I didn't have to make effort with her it wasn't real, fake it was _nothing_ just something there to keep one loudmouth quiet.

That is not what we have so I know I'm fucking up more every time we're alone or with anyone else yes I'm sorry and yes I know it doesn't matter but it's true none the less. That is what I'm having trouble with. The feelings haven't changed just because of that I just know no matter how vain you have seen me I know I'm not good enough I just need to know how to get around that.” he could hear the pounding of even Trevor's heartbeat trying to overpower him as he let out uneven breaths he shook his head.

“That is the most bullshit..self-deprecating shit I've ever heard.” his tone far more even made Michael smirk.

“But you believe me.”

“I don't!....What part of how I see you do you not understand?”

“Maybe all of it, I know what I am but don't act like you're not guarded afraid to be yourself too.” he muttered absently.

Trevor pulled away from him just enough to turn and wrap his arms around his shoulders.

“I hate what you do, what you've done to me....I love you I don't want to hear you dragging yourself down to make shit up to me...fuck I have my damn limits.” he muttered.

Michael shrugged.

“It made you listen...if you keep limiting what I can do to prove myself my options aren't gonna be much to win you over.” he said firmly.

Trevor glared at him though halfheartedly.

“.....And...?” he pressed.

“And I can tell you missed me I should have at least called, I was with Franklin and Solomon Richards a good part of the day.”

He nodded slowly vaguely remembering Michael mentioning the director and getting to meet him.

“So we have another movie buff to deal with..peachy.” he muttered.

“I didn't think you'd like it but yeah.”

“How is Franklin?” he asked slowly leaning back against the car and purposely tugging Michael with him, his mood even once again.

“Better...and before you ask he said he told you he was going to talk to you and wanted to keep his word so you'll hear about it from him.”

Trevor chuckled.

“Keeping his word huh? Good I had to love the kid if he's yours now that he's not like you I just do, free of charge.”

“Bite me.”

He felt him rock his hips against his.

“Make me.”

Michael smirked and moved only to give him a light kiss, certainly earning a growl from Trevor.

“I took it as a challenge babe, chill.”

“Fuck. You.” Michael chuckled before the slow rising glint of forgiveness...well for one night of not calling....could spark up he frowned.

“For what it's worth...part of your little..confession there applies far more to me.”

“Bull, you deserved...deserve a whole lot more but you gave me a chance and I'm taking it because I do love you no matter what you want to say or believe I do....and no matter how many times you think you might actually get to the point you want to kill me I'll be here to show it.” Trevor chewed on his lip before moving in a very un-Trevor-like gentle matter to kiss him like he wanted to.

Already being packed tightly against the car with little room, or will, to escape had him aching for a whole lot more but he wanted more than getting his rocks off. He tightened his hold he didn't trust himself he had gotten emotional and been punished for it with his mom, gotten emotional and lost out even though the witch that took his chance at his wings still deserved a nice fire-y death. Then again for years over a man he wasn't sure who really missed him but hadn't be dead to deserve being missed either. Now even with the same one he was finding it didn't matter again, he didn't trust his voice he had to work with what was there at the moment.

Including taking just a bit of control with demanding tongue work between Michael's unsuspecting parted lips. He lost it a little too easily groaning as Michael kissed him back trying to ignore how Trevor was twisting and rocking against him. They had gotten used to teasing in the past, something he thankfully hadn't forgotten when you were with someone a long time you didn't always have to go straight to the main course to make it worthwhile. He pulled away from Trevor's mouth and latched as he could on his collarbone ignoring a whine from Trevor in response. He arched slightly trying to increase the friction then even if the closeness was working for him he need more, desperately sure they had a little fuck in the hotel but it just wasn't the same he felt a rising whimper as Michael gave only the slightest squeeze in just the right place.

“M..Mikey, I swear I'm not in the mood...just...”

He stopped teasing his easier weak spot.

“No T, I can't take you the hood out on the street and I'm not going to drag you into the alleyway either. I still know the difference between you and a slut you can still throw away..that I promise, and no you don't get to argue against that.” Trevor swallowed thickly, agitated he couldn't even be angry over the blue he was currently feeling just for that.

“You fucking sweet talker....just ugh fine...we need to go then somewhere...anywhere I don't care.”

Michael nodded releasing his hold wanting to do far more knowing Trevor induced grinding had been chipping at his control he had to do better. He unwillingly dropped into the passenger side and waited for Michael to get in before his phone went off. He sighed seeing the number on the screen.

“I swear if it's those fucking FIB dicks!” he warned.

“It's not, it's Madrazo.”

“That fake nutcase you did 'construction' work for?” he asked with a grin.

Michael gave him a look.

“What? I asked Frank why you did that damn job when we picked up the Z-type.” he said with a shrug, the promise of work doing nothing against his erection he could do both.

“Yeah..” he answered as he prepared to take off, moving to speakerphone trying to ignore Trevor as he reached to stroke his length through his pants.

“Michael I have a job for you come down to the ranch and bring your boy Franklin with you.”

“Uh I can do the job but Franklin is...busy elsewhere/.”

“You're really not going to be able to help me all on your own Michael.” Martin warned.

“I have another guy I'm with at the moment....” he said slowly as Trevor picked up the speak leaning in interest, yeah both was easy for him.

Michael glared at him but it fell easily enough.

“I suppose you made good on your word fast enough I can trust that, come and bring your guy along.” oh those were so the wrong words.

“Yeah fine, we'll uh...be there soon.”

“And make it quick we're racing time here.” of fucking course.

He had to push Trevor away with a firm dominating kiss as he ended the call just so he wouldn't have a fit. Trevor groaned remembering when Michael had been like this back in the day but he could get his way at least in the car if he pushed his buttons just right. That felt good, he could almost show his desperation and desire to make up for lost time the way he controlled him he tensed feeling his hand on his throat, yeah he got off on it a bit and he could be a whiny bitch in a moment if he kept it up. He panted heavily as Michael pulled away only bit of shared spit separating them.

“I'll leave you walking stiff after this just behave.” he warned.

“...He can fucking wait...”

“I doubt that.”

“You don't have to be scared of him.” Trevor pushed.

“I'm not, I'm scared of how easily he could find our unarmed kids not just Franklin.” Trevor swallowed thickly being acknowledged as another parent and damn if he didn't give that much of a fuck about them for it to tug at him. He nodded obediently as Michael smirked stroking his cheek.

“That's a good husband.”

“Fuck you Michael.”

“Soon, like I said.”

Even Trevor grinned a bit at that.

>>>>>>>


	26. Finally, Alone...Sort Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would be Caida Libre but just right at the end and then well my nonsense coming back to the front.

>>>>>>

The first part of Martin's job was easy, Michael wasn't so sure about Trevor following the plane on a dirt bike but he knew it was right up his alley he was quickly moving from the hiding spot to find a place to destroy the van listening to the radio and hoping Trevor would be alright. He wasn't really matching him in movement of course but as long as he slipped away unnoticed it wouldn't matter. His mind trailed off a bit as he could hear over the headset more than the radio but an obvious sign of the speed and near misses. It made him nervous, just like always had when it came to Trevor he wasn't the average adrenaline junkie but it was there all the same. He didn't really care making Michael care twice as hard. He sighed hearing him talking he wondered what he missed. 

"You really do..." he shook his head having slipped into that part of his brain that didn't really think just made reality shift for a bit.

"What was that?"

"Hello Earth to M...man who owes me a hell of a fucking blow, I said I miss it out here and you have to come visit."

"Well...."

"Figures, you know I came out to visit you and you KNOW how I feel about Los Santos."

"You didn't come out to visit me so much as track me down."

"Like that fucking matters, your man if I am still fucking that wants you to see where he lives is that so much to fucking ask for asshole?" he snapped.

"We can't argue while you're chasing the..."

"I see the fucking bird almost at the ground, don't change the subject I want you to come to visit me here."

"Maybe okay..."

"Yeah maybe, I could easily crash the dirtbike you know."

"Careful T, that ain't a road you want to go down." he warned.

"Well I guess you'll just have to come down and see me then."

"...."

"Annnd it's down."

"Go in the plane and grab the files, silence whoever survived the crash, and get back to the ranch I have to deal with the situation here," he said firmly hanging up.

And of course easily putting Trevor in another mood.

>>>>>

Trevor made his way back to Martin's house fuming, wondering when he began to favor the supposed life he had now, he knew Michael had grown up in a trailer park too it wouldn't be too hard to tear himself away from the all the plastic glitz and glam. Trevor sighed as he pulled into the parking lot and hopped out to head inside he saw a single guard out by Martin's truck washing it and shook his head. He was normally fine following Michael he had a knack for paving the way in their jobs but he couldn't imagine being that low in the group. He huffed thinking maybe he shouldn't give him such a hard time he didn't really know what to expect coming out there he stopped short as he prepared to knock on the door and grit his teeth.

"That piece of shit..." he didn't trust being alone with him around his people, people were just nosy enough he could get away with it freely in LS but good ole' Sandy Shores...no, none of his customers would choose Michael over him.

Aggravated as he made his own conclusion to throw himself into he didn't pay much attention to how hard he was knocking, he stopped almost catching Patricia in the face, though before she could say a word Martin was next to her.

"Well if it isn't Michael's hired monkey, come in." he grudgingly added the last seeing that he had what he asked for Trevor walked behind him with a polite nod to Patricia who smiled at him he adored his precious mother though some would say she didn't deserve the devotion, but Patricia seemed like a higher-end version of her. He usually just liked the idea of wooing an older woman that feeling was different. 

He followed Martin into the living room and this time without asking he noticed that Patricia brought in some drinks before returning to the kitchen, he watched Martin look over the documents while examining his artifacts it made much more sense to case the place and move on. Satisfied he stood up slowly to throw the documents in the fire place, he lit a cigar and threw the match in with it, Trevor grit his teeth. It didn't matter who he was angrier with at the moment...

"Ah you're still here, was there something else?" Martin was getting it all now.

"Since we're done here Michael assured me this was a job so why don't you hold up your end of the deal?" he asked, frown deepening as the other laughed.

"You're asking for pay? I don't recall putting you or Michael on my payroll, you'll need to show a lot more loyalty for that." he gave him a wide grin sitting on the arm of his living chair.

"Now you see here, there are two kinds people who you can hate and keep living and the ones that can go fuck themselves, guess which you are." he warned, he watched the cheeky smile die as he stood up expecting to intimidate him, just not knowing how much he failed.

"Excuse me? Tell me monkey did Michael send you over here without addressing who the fuck I am?" he snapped.

Trevor glared at him.

"Oh I know who you are, big man talks to make up for a small little limp dick." Martin pulled a gun on him and Trevor stood still really not caring.

"Get out of my house, things like you should stay where they belong, under my shoe." that pulled a cord and Trevor smiled.

"Michael should have actually told you who the fuck _I_ am."

"Are you deaf?" he growled.

"You know the fact that you didn't pull the trigger says I got you all figured out." He was walking off just knowing he struck a nerve.

Men like him he could just kill but it was much more fun to fuck with them, hearing Martin answer his phone he turned and casually slipped into the kitchen while he was distracted and stopped behind Patricia. It was sad how much she was like his mother to him, a gem stuck with a shit that would never know any better, though would continue to shine stuck or not. He shook his head and moved just close enough that she turned to look at him.

"Yes?...." she paused without a flinch seeing he had a gun in his hand.

"Sorry about this ma'am but uh we've hit a snag with Martin, I don't suppose you have a little bit of tape do you oh and some keys I'mma need a new ride out." she examined him for a moment before she moved to the side drawer near the fridge to produce some ducktape.

Either she had balls of steel or that dick Martin made this a very common thing and she was just desensitized. Either way, it didn't really matter just served to piss him off more he looked around the large open plan kitchen that he could only appreciate because everything from the rustic look yet suspiciously modern appliances and little knick-knacks would have been right up his mother's alley. She always talked about all the things she could have, or showed him magazines she stole from the local corner shop with pictures of everything that would be hers if she didn't have to take care of him. He always felt guilty for taking so much from her but he would tell himself he was weak he just couldn't go a whole week without food and clothes that eventually wore down from the beatings or that were ripped off of him as he tried to get away sometimes he needed replacements. He swallowed thickly..

'Sorry ma....' he thought bitterly Patricia cocked her head seeing, if only briefly the emotion in his gaze, carefully he took the tape and wrapped her wrists and covered her mouth before leading her out of the house Martin wasn't in sight but they could still hear the conversation. He frowned as he looked at Patricia she just moved he didn't have to keep his gun on her. Though she taught him to respect women she made it clear they were just as good targets as any man you didn't have to be rough if they were smarter than you but to her that was a much wider list than just the fairer sex. Shaken from his thoughts he huffed.

"Is he really not going to check on you?" he asked, a little surprised it was so easy.

She shook her head.

"You have good security here? Like surveillance?" she made a sound like she was laughing Martin secured his favorite parts of the house not concerned with where she would be.

"Fucking ass." he waved her off remembering the keys but she stopped by Martin's car and nodded inside, whoever had been cleaning it left the keys in the ignition, he didn't have good security either he guessed. He got in to pop the trunk and hopped out to lead her to the trunk where he easily lifted her up to secure her ankles with the door shut he took off. Again without sight from Martin, maybe he was doing her favor.

After driving for a bit he remembered Michael would be heading over and took out his phone.

"Hey, babe listen..."

"Don't you babe me, I'm leaving the ranch meet me at Stoner Cement Works instead we'll talk there." he said curtly.

"Why what the hell did you do?" he asked his tone shifting in obvious panic, it honestly offended Trevor knowing he was crazier than Martin could ever be.

"Again nothing to fear there, and nothing you wouldn't do." he ended the call and continued down the road chuckling as he startled someone by driving on the wrong side of the road.

"They should really be able to fucking see me like this, idiots."

It was of course a short ride and he saw Michael sitting on an oil drum and pulled up next to him ignoring the look on his face as he hopped out and came around to open the passenger side door it was just part of his process to first put the victim in the trunk. Though for a moment he wondered if she would have just gotten in the front ah well it didn't really matter respect the process get better at it as he saw it.

"What the fuck happened? Why do you have his car??" Michael asked.

"Well Martin was showing me why someone would want to screw him over and I thought I could show him one better," he said matter-of-factly.

".....Tell me you didn't kill him."

Trevor glared at him.

"Of course I didn't fucking kill him, where's the fun in that? I was just pissed off after a fair day's work there was no pay to match."

"So you took his car.."

"Sure, I needed a ride but that's not enough I mean he can buy another one and not even blink."

"Trevor...stop dancing around the fucking answer and give it to me straight..."

"You know Cherry is my moon and stars but with you? Can't exactly give me a completely straight line..." Trevor started with a smirk

"Trevor!" he snapped.

He rolled his eyes and moved to pop the trunk.

"I kidnapped his wife! There... happy?"

"Holy fuck...no, no, no you didn't do that I took fumes in from the gas, this is all a fucking bad dream!" he cried pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen you didn't want to come to visit your poor lonely husband now you have no choice," he said firmly as he carefully picked Patricia up and took her to the open seat Michael groaned as he nodded at the back seat heading to the driver's side.

He looked up as Michael hopped in.

"That's a joke, you didn't put a target on our backs because I..."

"There ain't gonna be a target in the trailer!" he said eerily cheery now.

"Let's be off...I mean he interrupted a perfectly good time he might as well give up something," he said with a grin.

Michael didn't hear him he was already running worst case in his mind Trevor saw him hitting the sides of his head lightly enough, at least he hoped.

>>>>>>>>>>

The next night, Franklin sighed as he got away from security and got that bitch out of the car it could have gone a lot smoother but at least the next car was in one piece, after dealing with Molly he was looking out for whatever spooked the idiot demanding they take the cars just because he had money. Franklin hadn't blown through the money they had gotten so far enjoying it as he saw fit but he still couldn't imagine being so rich you were an idiot's dick. It made little sense to him but then he guessed he was still at the right bit of rich or up incoming rich anyhow. He pulled into the meeting spot trying to drown out Devin's excitement how a guy could just be and make him want to punch him in the face he would never understand. Somewhere between trying to tolerate Devin and his mood he was taken by surprise as Lamar came out of nowhere, he sighed heavily well there was their suspicious figure after a look from Devin he decided to just introduce them so he didn't sic his security team on his idiot friend. As Devin cleared them to leave as Molly took care of the grunt work Franklin didn't care that Lamar would be working with them he just wanted to be on the road again being busy was always nice.

"So what, we ain't homies anymore?" he looked up not sure if he missed Lamar talking or if he just started.

"What type of dumbass question is that?"

"The type that you ask when some old white dude has to tell you what work your boy is doing instead of well your boy nigga, what do you think?" he snapped.

Franklin shook his head.

"It's not like that Lamar some suits that know my dad volunteered us as we were." he explained maybe Lamar's lip curl.

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Nah they didn't need four, you ain't missing out on cash they don't bother with that." he said not that it mattered Lamar would have liked to be included but he doesn't say so and just turns on the radio.

"Whatever nigga, what are we gettin' into then?"

Franklin shrugged.

"We can get some drinks." he said.

"Cool, so uh he's dad now?" he asked.

"Who...ha Michael? Well damn I guess...sometimes gettin' used to the idea." he said sheepishly, just knowing Lamar was going to jump down his throat for it, his dad wasn't around anymore probably alive just not around.

"You ain't supposed to don't forget he's white." he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get ignorant with me my whole family is fucking white man." he snapped, taking more offense to that than anything what the fuck did it matter? He guessed they grew up differently on the same side...obviously.

"And what about me man? Forum gangsters, CGF, the hood our home motherfucker?" Lamar asked, seething.

Franklin shook his head as he stopped at a light.

"I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying ain't no point in fussing over somebody's fucking color we're in the same crew."

"Don't really fucking matter if I ain't seeing the action they want to happen to prove I'm a real member," he muttered.

"Look we were just making _them_ happy I'll get you on the next one, and now you can help with this." he tried.

"Yeah whatever homie, and as far as them drinks is concerned you buyin' and I'm getting tired of the places around here.' he said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever man." he didn't know too many places he guessed he could go to the bar Michael showed him he turned on the road heading to his house he would talk to Michael in front of Lamar and prove he had a place.

>>>

Lamar sighed heavily as they pulled into the driveway, Franklin ignored him seeing the door wide open and moved to get out grabbing his gun, noticing his change Lamar followed him inside the same way the place looked a bit ransacked he felt a bit sick he didn't see any blood or bullet holes but he pictured the worst thinking of Josh. Now thinking of Tracey and Jimmy he ran upstairs and saw their rooms partially empty, more glass and fine china remains scattered everywhere rather purposely as turned into Michael's room he found several messy lipsticks all over the floor, Lamar gave a low whistle seeing the angry note on the walls just barely legible.

[Fuck you Michael! I try and I try but you can't live straight can you? Gang members came to our house and we were told we had an hour to leave I took money from your account you worthless piece of shit!! I hope you get killed - love Mandy.

Franklin lowered his gun glaring at the smudged "love" scribbled on the wall and again on the floor.

"Homie got him a crazy bitch didn't he?" Lamar said putting away his piece with a laugh freezing as Franklin gave him a dark look he took out his phone to call Michael, pausing only to take some pics to show him.

>>>

Trevor was pacing in his trailer waiting for Ron to get back from the kitchen having been out helping Chef Michael waited for him to get Patricia out then promptly locked himself in the car, Trevor could have broken the windows but with the territorial, unpredictable wildlife of his beloved home he let him have his tantrum. He glanced at Patricia where he left her laying on his couch with a blanket over her and sighed. He had removed the tape so she could eat and take care of herself but then it was right back to being tied while he slept alone feeling frustrated and annoyed, pissed at Michael and himself...of course on top of everything else.

"Think i can trust you not to run off without the tape?" he asked carefully she nodded and he went about pulling the tape off ignoring her sound of surprise as it was ripped off her lips she sat up and moved to the cupboards looking for what little cleaning supplies he had.

"Hey what..."

"TV isn't really for me when there are chores to be done, you don't want me to run off I need something to do," she said firmly and went about her business ignoring him, he smirked yeah she was a really high-end version of his mother.

He jumped as the door was nearly kicked in as Michael came in nearly redfaced as he approached Trevor.

"You have no idea what you've fucking done you stupid piece of shit! Madrazo send his people after my fucking kids!"

Trevor paled a bit.

"What how do...."

"Think! How else? Franklin fucking called me, they had an hour to leave and they did who knows where! Because you always fucking fly off the handle without a fucking plan!"

Patricia shook her head setting a bucket in the sink as best she could.

"Not Martin."

They looked at her as she smiled slightly.

"The ones who do that work for me, don't worry _Mi jo_ they know to act fast and discreet and Martin is in one of his moods I heard him arguing with Trevor thought I'd help they'll keep an eye on Franklin too." she said simply.

Micheal gave her a look.

"So....they are safe?" she took out her phone and showed him the picture of them in a rather nice hotel he just knew from her note Amanda paid full price of, taken from the window through a rather high powered camera with a simple message saying they would all be fine and the extraction had gone smoothly they made sure to leave a bit of mess so Martin would think there was a fight he wouldn't want to get his hands dirty if he didn't have to.

"Completely, I have some cleaning to do why don't you boys go talk, sounded like you need to clear the air."

"Thanks uh Miss Madrazo." Trevor said absently feeling a little disarmed.

She nodded as Michael mechanically repeated the phrase before he stopped in the door.

"So you...operate separately to him?"

She smirked.

"Naturally...ask Trevor, Martin pays me little mind oh and go to the store I imagine in this mess you don't have anything good for me to make for dinner, bye boys." Trevor eyed her, it was like a break from Martin for her he decided to let it go and they headed for his truck because for once he felt like Michael ought to go off on him. He really didn't think about Tracey and Jimmy and how he felt like shit for it.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live around a lot of Spanish speakers and much like some would hear English and the slang or relaxed terms come out I've heard it this way not really written so much but uh yeah..  
> After this I'll see what mood I am in for the next chapter I was on a roll for this part but heard some meh news that said it shouldn't be too long who knows. Also did I totally skip over Trevor's chosen thing thing...yeah I did so there lol.


	27. For Once...Just Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the new guest kudo glad you guys are hanging on we'll get more to the rating now.
> 
> Let's say we have some stress relief in this chapter.

>>>>>>>

Michael had a lot of questions but he knew she was right not to mention he wasn't in the mood to even try arguing with an old woman, it could wait he felt ease knowing Tracey and Jimmy would be fine because she knew Cherry...Cherry always planned ahead once again he wondered how he ended up in charge when there always seemed to be this one thing she was tied to taking them over the top. He was frustrated but being forced to push it down for the best he just didn't know what way he should go, They were sitting in Trevor's truck staring at a sad lake as he huffed slightly though he wouldn't look at him or yell it felt so unfitting to Trevor who had so little control knowing at least for once he did fuck up. Yes, it was caught but in their life you had to plan a whole lot more than that. He stretched slightly only looking up when Trevor grabbed his shirt, they had been sitting in silence just long enough that he couldn't stand it anymore.

Though with Trevor that was all of twenty minutes.

He met his gaze slowly expecting a growing fit but he held more the expression of a child tired of a punishment but afraid to make it worse.

"Will you fucking say something already?" has asked.

He shook his head as he shrugged.

"....Please.."

He sighed.

"You're lucky she had to come to LS and made some contacts," he said simply.

They were both silent, they didn't know everything Cherry did when she was out here but they remembered how sickly Franklin used to be and she would have to rush him out here and stay to keep an eye on him. They just couldn't recall the exact details he guessed it was just another thing she was prepared for. He rubbed his head as it throbbed briefly Trevor mimicked the action loosening the hold on Michael who moved to get out and sit in the bed instead, it seemed fairly silent but if any wildlife jumped at him he didn't want to attract them by sitting on the mostly smooth hood. Trevor sighed he would have preferred a fight but he knew Michael was aware he lived for that that was no real punishment silence was worse no matter how limited.

"Mikey...I'm sorry you know I wouldn't do anything to harm our kids...I just.."

"Flew off the handle like you always do without thinking, like I said."

"I only did it because you rejected me Mikey I expect better who the hell knows why." he snapped, his voice not in it, he really hated this guilt thing, it was easy to point the finger at Michael and say what he had done and how it affected him. Though like this he was out of his element he knew he was just as selfish as Michael could be but that didn't aide his ability to cope with the idea, he glared at his dirty fist gripping a shirt that from the look of Ponsybys probably cost more than most of the things in his trailer. Feeling out of touch, unworthy, it aggravated him that goddamn shirt...

Michael gave him a dirty look briefly before he glanced in the other direction.

"That's not an excuse, and I didn't say no or that we should just stay in LS so how exactly did I reject you?" he asked, more on the tired side than angry. 

"It's the fucking tone _Michael_ I know you better than you know yourself fuck why do you have to say everything for it to be fact? " he muttered with a growl.

Michael sighed and shifted a bit.

"Come here."

"Fuck you Mikey."

"You'd rather sulk by yourself?" he asked.

Trevor gave him a look before he was soon joining him.

"We should probably be grilling Patricia," he mumbled texting Ron to go shopping as he couldn't be sure where the better shops were Ron did what of his chores he approved, Michael shook his head and laid back.

"She's stranded here, if she wants a break from her husband it can wait I still don't know what to say to you."

"Excuse me..."

"I should be fighting with you over this but I'm choosing to give you a chance...I just don't know how I feel about that, how about you tell me why this place is so important...for real this time instead of having a fit." he asked pulling the slimmer male against him.

He felt the tension fading from his shoulders as he rested his forehead against his shoulder, he felt a bit sick a fight would have been better he wasn't sure he could even remotely handle the emotional ambush of being physically told...I love you more than I'm pissed at you. Yeah, he'd rather the fighting he really did know Michael too well, the latter smirked seeing if only the briefest touch on his face that he would just get it without him having to explain it.

"M..Mikey please..."

"Go on, or I'm not going hold you." he wasn't getting the usual rise and fall that an argument promised him either he guessed he was a touch more fucked up than he thought begging him for a quick end to their fighting the way he knew how to win just because peace had easily uprooted him. Which was of course saying something, he sniffed.

"I don't know....my customers are out here...most of the people I interact with are..and they are too fucked up to judge me as more than an over-affectionate drug dealer..." he said even more honestly than he normally could.

He looked up feeling Michael press a kiss to his forehead.

"Is that really better than the plastics that ignore us? Or is the situation just different?" he asked, purposely hoping to pick at just the right nerve he really hated.

Trevor gave him a heated look though lacking his usual frustration.

"You know what I mean...fuck I just don't..." he trailed off, annoyed again as he had to swallow that Michael was trying to get the truth out of him.

"T..."

"I shouldn't have to say anything you know how I feel about this shit..." He let out an unusual noise as he was pushed firmly down into the bed as he could be with Michael on top of him.

"I asked you a question Trevor."

He swallowed feeling a lot more tone than he remembered when he was staring him down in his kitchen he shook his head seemingly finding himself again.

"Maybe I didn't feel like answering.."

Michael smirked, they would have to fix that then.

He was frustrated, yes and wanted to be able to freely go back to LS but he knew holding it in was going to make it worse he'd take the stress relief.

>>>>

Tracey wandered around the pool in a rather stringy bikini Amanda had picked up for her a year ago about gave Michael a heart attack until he had a few drinks and could just let it go because he knew she wouldn't try just crying to get her way she'd go parade around in it behind his back. He'd have to hear about it, though it wasn't as bad as it could have been at least the top wasn't just pasties on a string....yep better than nothing. She was a little annoyed but mostly she was trying to distract herself the guys that picked them up only said what Patricia wanted them to say, dad got mixed up with the wrong people and they were sent to move them to safety. Suggesting only that it wouldn't be wise to call yet, they knew the life from when they were younger and obeyed, Amanda just didn't care. She dropped on a seat and went through her phone she had decided it had been long enough and recorded the screen of the last video Michael got to see to show it to Franklin, she wasn't sure if he should come but while he wasn't on the radar it was probably the best for him to pick for himself.

[Hey bro got time to watch something I recorded it for you before we had leave the house, oh and you can probably call dad but don't call my phone we were told we might get monitored.]

It didn't take long for him to respond which made her smile thinking her brother was still buried in there somewhere.

[What the fuck happened? I saw the house, you and Jimmy okay?]

[We're fine, they just wanted the place to look like it had been ran through, I don't know who was going after him but it's fine don't worry, is dad okay we didn't want to get him in trouble.]

[I already called him, Lest has it set up about as secure as he can get, maybe send him an email instead I'm glad you're good I'll tell him.]

[Kay, so you got time then?]

[Yeah I'll watch what you got.]

>>

She told him where the spare key was to lock up and then loaded up the video to send him they had left just in time as Martin's men were checking out the place and stood in his living room he stared at it for a moment before he looked to see where Lamar had gone. Seeing him going through the fridge he walked outside to sit by the pool glancing over as Chop came over to him to sit and plop his head on his lap.

"I know you miss Josh too boy." he muttered, glad at least he wasn't entirely alone part of him wondered if it would feel better if he didn't know what he did now.

He shook his head he didn't want to go back to that fog his family was split up again but at least all parts of it were fine, he would take it for what he is, he pressed play and heard her telling Jimmy to turn off the light and change the volume before the video centered again. He couldn't tell where they were, it looked like a trailer but he'd never seen one quite that big and neatly said maybe it was just built like that, the footage was zoomed-in just so before it was pulled back then he wasn't worried about the setting so much as Michael walked in view and went over to table where a car seat sat.

He moved the blanket off to fiddle with the straps before he lifted a baby from it, Franklin's breath hitched a bit Denise at least hadn't burnt what photos he did have he knew what he looked like as a child. Michael wasn't saying anything he even looked as if he aged better than it was let out his light expression warmed looking down at him. Franklin frowned a baby yes but something seemed off like he was recovering from being malnourished but wasn't quite there yet. He at least was able to to raise his head and make a noise as he grabbed at Michael's face as he kissed his cheek...he really had been a proud papa there. He moved around the kitchen preparing a bottle and baby food, making it obvious that while he could have been too young to be on any form of solid food they were trying to fatten him up it didn't look like the tiny jars he'd seen.

Little Franklin waved his arms well aware of what time it was as Michael laughed.

"Daddy will feed you in a minute kid, stop that before you take my eye out." little Franklin laughed and he stopped short looking down at him surprised as he shifted the baby in his arms to hold him all the closer.

"You're making me soft dammit....daddy loves you." there was a very unnaturally emotional turn in his voice clearly happy little Franklin responded to him the video ended with him trying his best to grip his shirt the tiny hand making no impact on the fabric and Lamar gave a low whistle as he looked up suddenly.

"So you really been with them that long?" he asked.

Damn he really didn't want him to see that he wasn't worried about the dumbass clowning him for it he just knew he tended to fly off the handle when he was jealous to get the light back on him, and Franklin knew he was jealous they used to have...or thought they had the same childhood it was something to bond over in silence. Now more of it was a lie Franklin didn't want to think that was all they had they had known each other too long..he was pretty sure. That was still his boy he just didn't want to fight.

"Yeah I guess, Trace sent it to me."

"So everyone's cool then?" Lamar asked taking a bite out of a sandwich for once not just thinking of himself Franklin left not sure if they could handle what could come back to the house but he was frustrated and worried, lacking an appetite when they came. Though Lamar could help himself.

"Yeah it's fine dad is probably gonna be out of touch for a bit."

"Well good, cause Tonya needs some help an extra pair of hands always makes a repo go smoother." he said cheerfully, he hated the job and Tonya wasn't much being how she is but he was glad he didn't have to put as much effort in their 'friendship'.

"...Repo?"

"Don't act like it's too good for you homie, your bitch ass want to sulk in your fancy house instead, be my guest come on Chop." he snapped.

Franklin rolled his eyes though he noticed Chop didn't budge, he chuckled not in the mood either.

"Well fine then fuck both of you." he didn't see Lamar looked hurt as he shook his head.

"Let's go Chop, before he gets himself into trouble without us." He moved to stand and Chop followed behind him yeah he knew who his favorite was as he jumped in the opened door and settled in the back. At least it was something to do, he made sure to check in with Michael first hoping they got back real soon.

>>>>>>

Completely in his own little world, not hiding out in his ignore the world fashion but just existing without depression settling in Michael was firmly back in the right mood even if he was still going to deal with Trevor how he saw fit. A few interruptions to fill him in were all he needed they were once again lost in a heated, sloppy make out this time without Martin to interrupt Trevor had gotten to shirtless which he had been since seeing Michael but it was always different like this. Which was a good thing in it's own this would be nothing if he always got this hot and bothered with people, and not just his beloved. His mind faltered in..finally...a pleasant way begging Michael to take more than time to leave love bites along his neck and collarbone. Michael wouldn't dare, he pushed him down by his neck firmly which only made Trevor arch and buck against him in response. In such a way it was either delicious or Mikey was just grateful that Trevor allowed that trust and only let his physical mood lead him...maybe both. He kissed him again savoring his taste against his tongue it wasn't a flavor, or anything questionable for his ways it was simple Trevor...as an adjective. He pulled away to kiss his chest loosening the pressure on his neck as he reached his nipples. 

He paused for a moment, it didn't do much for him but he found that Trevor was sensitive to more than just the right words and he gave a slow lick, secretly delighting in the soft noises that Trevor made only growing louder feeling the suction. For a moment as he was allowed to thread his fingers through Michael's hair and ride the moment he wondered if someone could cum just from that had it really been that long? Or was he good at it, he had no idea cause desperation played a part in that too. just as he was beginning to get some friction Michael pulled away entirely and moved to open his jeans. It naturally gave his ego a stroke seeing his need come to life with the bounce of his leaking cock though it was hardly enough.

He gave him a look, one that meant nothing on the outside, and an obvious command he sat up slowly to finish undressing before he was down again.

"Do I really have say anything else?" he asked with another look Trevor swallowed the forming lump in his throat...yeah he was eating it up.

He got on all fours, cock twitching seeing that smirk he secretly found entirely too sexy, Michael shifted so he was raised up against the using Trevor's discarded shirt as a tie around his neck to make him come forward. How willing he was though without a tail to wag his dick would do given little warning as he grew starry-eyed over his preferred view of Michael. He was soon met with a cock down his throat the familiar gag had his mind whirling.

He remembered a particularly high induced as he flattened his tongue as he could against the underside of Michael's cock. Right after a successful run they had needed two getaways Brad was gone and would be with his take and a strip club near by that hadn't banned him yet, he was in the same position ...

.....

He could almost feel Cherry working that weak spot with the double dildo, their favorite toy, when he first saw it there certainly hadn't been the promise of a real cock around the corner but Trevor was still very much willing to try anything once. With her she could take charge pick up piece the woman was tight and very easily wielded the toy, but it wasn't so much domination with her. With him he could only focus on her giving into his pleas...however silent as he nearly choked, to say Michael was well endowed would be a massive duh he lucked out there though losing himself too much was probably a little dangerous. Which Trevor liked making it all the better, only to have that tender hold behind him that he desired he had once been covering them both with more cum than he thought his body would produce.

......

By now he was all the more trained to say the least, well mostly it had fallen off getting your rocks off trying to hold off the loneliness for a few minutes really undid the hard work, he always needed more from them it would never be enough because if it was..they'd leave. He gripped Micheal's thighs as he could allowing him to fuck his face as he wanted his mind needed to move back and forth as the desire was still building.

He felt Michael release and swallowed, hopefully sucking his boyfriend dry before pulling away to cough as a pleasure-filled cry erupted from his voice as he came nice and hard he felt Michael above him rubbing his back asking if he was alright. Worried if he had been too rough, Trevor was brought back to reality when the familiar rush hit the back of his throat he swallowed only part pulling away allowing a light coating from Michael. He was a bit dazed he couldn't remember Trevor taking back the reigns while worshiping his cock like that, that...was a valuable tongue. Michael moved to stand as he met his currently stained face he smirked giving him a fair note.

Michael wasn't going to touch him anymore this night and that was his punishment.

One that Trevor took like the good boy he could be.

just this once.

When they returned Patricia made it very clear she wasn't answering questions...just yet, by going to bed and leaving plates out for them, probably the only hostage that ever fell in Trevor's path that moved on her time.

>>>>>>>

Fairly early the next morning Tracey was getting up she couldn't pretend to be sleep anymore while Amanda went on and on in the next room with some dude she met, it was gross how desperate she was. Tracey wondered if it was Fabien in there he did know where they were according to Amanda after a few drinks. She left the room and found Jimmy in the common area a nice, white, black and gray sitting area with a few tables and padded chairs under the chandelier overlooking the city. He was using the free wifi he looked up as she sat next to him.

"She wake you up too?" he asked.

She only groaned stretching out.

"Have you heard from anyone?"

"Not really, I was texting Frank before he went to help LD with something but it's still kind of weird...him being all out of touch and shit." she smiled slightly.

"That's how it goes, it'll get better." she said carefully.

"Easy for you to say it wasn't as big of an issue with you." he muttered.

She gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Come on they got this far." she offered.

He sighed running his hands through his hair in a very Michael fashion.

"Yeah I guess."

"Come on buffet comes with the suite we can show them the room key." 

Jimmy nodded and grabbed his lap top to follow her downstairs, the hotel itself was a little plain with the usual unneeded crystal decorations, golden crown molding and plush seats, facing the glass front door. To the left was the entryway to the buffet a mix of square and circular tables were carefully arranged under thick white table cloths, the chefs had prepared a few things to choose from with the option to order something special just to appeal to as many guests as possible. He was surprised she actually filled up her plate typical way she'd express frustration the gym to the right surrounded by a tempting gift shop would probably be her home the rest of the time they hid there. They sat down in peace for a moment quietly wishing for a little more.

"You know coffee is free too, it's a nice place till you get the bill."

Tracey bit her lip and looked up to acknowledge the stranger meeting the other in all her 5"9 glory, she fingered her black and red ombre curls with a grin.

"How's momma's babies."

>>>>>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature goodies within mature goodies...I can't help myself they have to take what they can get in this life dagnabbit... Maybe...lol.
> 
> Also yeah again not good with these scenes but hope you liked it.
> 
> I had toyed with the idea of ending this and making a part 2 cause it's probably gonna get longer than I expected but I guess it's okay..


	28. Bittersweet Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I wasn't thinking that North Yankton was midwestern or whatever I think I said something going against this in one of my notes not sure which but I ended up on a path where he would have lived there quite a while or something I think I said he was near the midwest as an excuse to move him around whichever it'll be confusing but it'll get cleaned up cause amnesia cop out ......lol.
> 
> Yeah finally time for more than a memory and a broken body which is why I thought about moving onto part 2 but this could work out on it's own.
> 
> This second note came to mind today, I was toying with a prequel for this one to sort of line everything up, I know total modern movie thing but it's just how it goes I wasn't really putting much together for this at first. Like this was the story I wanted, now I have more ideas and it would be nice if they were all in one place. I don't know if I'll work on them at the same time or if I'll just have that and then share it but you know we'll see how it goes.

>>>>>

Cherry wasn't sure what she would find when she was given clearance to be out on the town again, first she needed some information what she taught Lester, what he knew himself seemed to pale to Maude's operation. When she wanted something she wasn't one to give up it didn't really matter how long it took she'd make it happen, those who earned the coveted respect enjoyed the same perk she was still a little weak and tender for a firefight but to be reunited with family?

There was little else holding her back, she had adjusted the ombre of her curls though paired with even the slightest of laugh lines the woman's age was hard to see she made people look, be it jealousy or desire or of course hate she got attention, she had intended to ask the staff which room they were in. Seeing them settling down to eat she froze for a moment. They were so big, all grown up hardly needing mom anymore bitterly she glared at the ground at those that had held more responsibility for the family's separation. She shook her head waiting to see if Amanda would join them before walking over still just as slender though with the curve of a properly aged woman Tracey still got plenty from her she chewed on her lip as she stepped behind them wishing she had gone for less daisy duke, long sleeve hillbilly hooker and more dear old mom. Though she'd never been much for what others decided was traditional.

As she made herself known she found quickly it didn't matter, how old they were or lost time she was just glad they didn't hate her for things out of her control, she knew she was a cunt in her own right they could hate her for other things it would change nothing for how she saw them.

It was just a chance to be practical.

Her smile widened as she pressed a kiss to their foreheads before pulling away just slightly. She didn't bother wiping her eyes that was what waterproof eyeliner was for and shook her head.

"Is she here?" she asked, mood shifting in an almost Trevor like fashion.

Tracey nodded with a sniff as she held onto her mother for dear life, making her heartache a bit as she stroked her hair.

"Finish your breakfast, we're going to go for a ride I need more than hope that you're safe with that fucking bitch."

>>>>>

Trevor switched from watching Patricia to looking at Michael she was finishing up cleaning before she would acknowledge that they had some things to talk about, Michael sat next to him on the couch he weighed the pros and cons of being more affectionate with Trevor before he stopped himself. It sucked, no it was shit..er rather it was like a kick to the dick yeah that's the one, the way things were with him. He knew he was at fault at that duh there was little reason to keep going back on that but it stung much more trying to repair it even just a little bit. He wasn't sure how much it could be like it was what with the forced amnesia but even the slightest bit better than this would be better. He was transparent to Trevor though who only huffed in annoyance before leaning back and to the side a bit effectively turning him into a pillow. He wished things could be different that they had a different trailer because they could all stay together that they had just listened to Lester and never done that job just moved to the next town and started fresh. He wasn't ready to say it aloud but he had pushed for it with or without Michael plotting their great escape it would have at least been pushed off if he let it go so he shouldered some of the blame all of them had for the sake of the kids, he knew it deep down there was a string of blame the one plotting, the onw pushing and the one pulling the strings.

Yet he couldn't focus on himself, he couldn't even be mad at Lester who tried his best to make it worse knowing he'd lose in any fight with Trevor, he felt like he was about to scrape at those wounds he took a moment to pretend they weren't there. Though at least this bit of his mind knew that no matter how weak or desperate or crazed about this fucker he was or that an idiot shrink...in his view would see there was reason to trying again with Michael. No matter how hard it was going to be, his gaze shifted seeing his arm lazily rest around his shoulders as if to hold him back but it just rested there it was again familiar...that was becoming a favorite word his thoughts drifted to forcing them to watch Impotent Rage with him the only thing missing in this position was Cherry sprawled against him as he absently played with her hair.

He shook his head as Patricia finally called the sink clean enough and sat in the free padded chair with a smile.

"You look like you needed that chat more than I thought." she said, though the way her voice faltered on 'chat' with a knowing smile....well she probably knew more than even Trevor felt the need to share.

Not that they were embarrassed it just set the mood.

"You could say that...I had some time to think about what I wanted to ask you too, like why are you here?" Michael asked.

Trevor glanced up about to argue but he caught her widening smile and cocked his head.

"...You know us, don't you?" he added, she leaned forward a bit as she crossed her legs before settling with a nod.

"Not quite so personally but I've heard a lot about you from Kaliana back in the day." she said lightly, Trevor saw the drop in her gaze, she missed her.

"She told you about us and not Martin...?" Michael asked, the look didn't go unnoticed even by him...all the more reason to talk.

She shook her head.

"Martin does not have the mix of qualities you boys seem to have held on to, but he is still good for his own work he can't really handle when he's not in charge I had taken at an early age that if you want something attach yourself to a strong, scary man and hold onto what makes you able to compete with him. Whether he knows or not." she said firmly.

Trevor shifted a bit.

"And of course that meant I needed contacts that weren't for him, Kaliana became one when a rat found it's way into Martin's close circle, he wanted to hold me ransom but at the time we were moving I whenever we did I had to move about quickly and quietly so he wouldn't find my weapons or paperwork that was valuable so I was quite helpless. Kaliana was fairly young, new on the scene at least the one that would tie her to our level and she took care of the problem. I was so impressed she got such a clean headshot and was about to set me free without a word I asked her for a better reason to keep quiet." she explained, her expression holding some motherly fondness much like Michael when his advice actually did show to do well for Franklin.

Trevor was unfamiliar with it but being the emotional sort he could pick up on it and offered a rare at ease smile picturing her starting out as a prodigy.

"So it could have been easy cause she saved your life but you didn't want her potential to go to waste." Michael said as she nodded confirmation.

"I could help her move around to keep her identity light, she could help me out if I needed something she was good with computers too, as you probably know very valuable for any group like ours." she went on.

They nodded as she shifted again.

"Fast forwarding I had been in Los Santos for some time when Martin finally seemed tired of moving and we got the ranch, I got a private call asking for help with a sick child..."

"Franklin..." Michael muttered with little thought as she gave him a gentle smile.

"He was well enough to be worth saving...which may seem harsh but the reality of our way of life there must be fight to have anything to save and he had it....Lester was trying to help her but he wasn't as confident with his skills in that area, you can move a lot by the FIB and scoot under IAA if you pay off the right person or people but with children it's always sketchy and a whole lot more work. She needed to make sure when she had to leave him behind that someone could watch over him without actually being there."

Trevor shook his head.

"We found out someone has been severely fucking with our heads so if you could tell us why our son would be left behind willingly..." he pressed.

She nodded .

"Ah yes, no one really knows..." she paused as he looked like he was about to argue and held up her hand.

"What I mean is, there isn't enough resource her old running buddies were his aunt and birth mother Denise and Regina and of course Crystal she was usually the face of their electronic work so kept in the dark Denise and Regina were awful little girls they didn't care much for him and when they met....Kaliana and Franklin...he was very malnourished and worse for wear it almost would have been kinder to put him out of his misery the poor thing suffered so much. Due to fake feminists having issue with a boy child..." she paused as the fire seemed to be lit in her gut they were sitting up feeling something similar, there were simply different kinds of bad and no one could change the mind on that.

"But uh....there was one more, she left the game early because she saw value in being a doctor that could 'lose' things and keep the rest in the dark for the right people, she goes by Sapphi, and she noticed while Kaliana was trying to save him something just wasn't right. It was like he was living but dying at the same time organs shutting down but running. He eventually stopped crying because he was throwing up blood and finally she made the connection. Like Whopping Cough it's more of a littles disease the body responds harsh and firm to different temperatures left too long untreated can lead to brain damage before a painful death leading her to take the two year old that appeared as a newborn to you in North Yankton.

Where he got better started gaining weight and turning into a healthy baby. Though it worked both ways, being cold too long, while also being too warm from wearing warm clothes while cold. So even though she wanted to torment the girls for failing him their value was being under her complete control. She would come to me so upset while he was recovering how she needed to see them suffer how a quick death would never be enough...if they had taken better care of him...it would have passed in his first year.

The only available information is how it fades in healthy children he dealt with it for some time before his body was strong enough it happened less and less. Then I didn't really need to watch him but I liked to, Kaliana is a good girl and she loves her children it was nice to see him thrive. I'm not sure if it is dormant or really gone because he's an adult but it was touch and go a lot when she had to come." she gave in full.

To say there were dumbfounded would be an understatement he was certainly the picture of health now he shook his head, it throbbed a bit but barely, it was there he remembered coming back to the safe house or hotel room and she would just be gone. With a note that said Franklin needed help, he couldn't remember if he knew how bad it was but looking back if he had he wouldn't have even been upset she couldn't wait for him. Though they did come back, every time she knew what she was doing they always had to trust that.

"I don't know what to say, who knew we had an ally like you." Trevor said absently, she waved him off.

"You'll find that even among criminals there is a gray area she helped me, proved her worth even kept me out of things that she thought would make it to Martin helping my own work to grow it was very much the least I could do. He was such a sweet baby though for his struggles, you know they say a child can pick up on things and while some want to argue I believe that I remember she would tell me how you fought all the time picking and choosing who was in charge but instead of crying and being unhappy Franklin would laugh. Even mentioning his daddies, tubes, beeping machines a little blood drawn he was happy. So when I saw you I had to come get away from Martin and share a little information maybe you could even consider us..good bad people." she said with a shrug.

Trevor chuckled, maybe just a bit.

"What about what she kept from Martin...who did she want to keep away from you?" Michael asked, trying to skip over that emotional image is mind was going haywire...yeah they had always had their little spats but it was them being difficult there wasn't so much hate and anger behind it, that, he missed.

She shrugged.

"She didn't say, just that they knew too much and one of them had a grudge against you but that you hadn't actually met them you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." she said giving him a look.

He cocked his head, sounded like he attracted a crazy bitch...aside from Amanda.

As the thought crossed his mind he saw her name pop up in a text message but he wasn't done.

"What other work was she doing for you...if you're free..?"

She shrugged.

"Mostly little things, securing funding, taking out the 'trash' monitoring Martin when he seemed to be figuring out he didn't just have an obedient housewife...and the deals, one that you're familiar with at least you should be if you haven't been forced to forget it." Michael examined her face before it dawned on him what she could mean and he looked away as Trevor gave him a look.

"What is she talking about?" he asked.

"Something that was better kept away from the cops but still needed to move about to raise it's value, what is it Michael?" she pressed.

He shook his head as she sighed.

"You torture yourself too much _mi jo_." she said gently.

He shook his head noticing another text message.

He jumped as Trevor grabbed his shirt and made him look at him, eyes demanding.

"You don't have to be the bad guy on your own, but since you seemed so determined you'll forgive me if I let it go, they did try and save you too Trevor." she finally said.

He glanced at her as she gave him a knowing look.

When he still wouldn't say anything she straightened up.

"I've seen some pictures of some of the clothes you had do you still have any of them?" she asked as he released Michael.

He nodded.

"Could you bring it out?"

He did as he was told heading to his room and pulling out the box that he kept under his bed, producing the jacket he had worn back then untouched still with a little blood on it, probably Brad's he nearly jumped as she moved and shot at it, he didn't see where she kept the gun the life had it's perks she wasn't out of service yet she was properly seasoned and with a smirk; she knew it. Trevor dropped it officially startled and patted his stomach thinking she got him. Michael sighed and shook his head pointing out the bullet had rolled near the fridge, she smiled as he picked it up then the jacket not a mark on it she walked over to squeeze the sleeve and he saw an unnatural indent left.

"I don't know all the details but they had seen you escape thousands of bullets when you were shared target, they knew you weren't getting out with protection elsewhere, this has been coated and filled with a kevlar like putty she created I believe she was able to get it on everything you owned at the time, just before her funeral. Right Michael you went to see her worried that something would go south in Lundendorff then she 'died' and you had to hope your set up worked to get your family out. I bet you thought that didn't include you but maybe give them some slack there sometimes you have to make tough decisions for the good of the whole family." She said carefully.

Trevor grit his teeth as he looked from her to Michael.

Finally his phone went off and before he could say anything Michael answered.

"What Mandy!?" he snapped.

"The kids are gone you stupid shit! What have you done now??" he felt his heart in his throat, wondering if it was whatever group Kaliana wanted to separate from Patricia.

"I'll find them." Patricia covered her mouth wondering if her team actually managed to fail.

Trevor put his mood on the back burner, for now, they had to talk to Lester now.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't know if that's real I mostly made it up, extreme for something that could essentially take care of itself with age I know but needed..humor me.


	29. Just a Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh Warning of mention of self-harm it's a bit scattered when it comes up. skip to he shuddered slightly to skip the partial detail the rest is easier.  
> Thought about it a little more I'll see about the other story after this chapter. Still plotting.
> 
> I'll be able to work on them both as the mood rises, that is no real pressure to read that as well, I hope you like it if you do cause it'll be another slow burn but it's just what I want to put together for fun.
> 
> Now the usual warning it just didn't transition well I have a real weakness there but as it goes if I can't get through the path something has to be completed or I'm stuck.

>>>>>>

Cherry sighed as she went over her contacts for the umpteenth time since taking Tracey and Jimmy they sat in an abandoned building she was using a secure connection, one that would put Lester to work trying to break. Finding nothing she pulled out of the zone rubbing her temples, she glanced at them, instead of letting them go back up and risk waking Amanda she had taken them out to a few different shops purposely skipping around as if trying to avoid someone. Tracey looked down as she seemed to check back in and chewed on her strawberry gloss coated lip, she was over the moon being with her mother again after all this time but she hated to see her so worked up and know so little.

"What's going on?" she asked.

She shook her head

"Hopefully nothing, yet."

Jimmy shook his head.

"Meaning...?" he couldn't help but feel a little stiff, he knew a little saw a little of their 'home movies' but he didn't get nearly as much time with her as the others had he wanted to just be with them and not have to worry about anything at least in the sense that something unknown was coming.

"Well first, what are you up to?" it wasn't a question meant to play catch up, she was checking to see how in the family they still were.

Tracey nodded.

"I still remember what Uncle Lest taught me, helps pull in a little cash when I'm not bugging dad." she said slowly.

Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Obviously, I have a reputation to hold up Uncle Lest said you can only be successful in his place if you stick completely to the shadows or prove you can be out and about and harmless...who cares what some ditzy blond slut is up to if she can pass all her skills off with a fake bad boy kink and like between every other word?" she pushed as Cherry huffed.

"Have you been spreading STD's in orgies as revenge against who gave it to you? Even though it adds to the problem?" Cherry asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"As if, you can get a lot just by saying you'll sleep with a guy the first time you notice a boner, I also still get rides from some of my guy friends to go against in the shooting range, it's easier to get things by him nowadays." she finished earning a smirk of approval from her mother.

"Then you're not a slut angel you're resourceful, a curse of the women in our family that really belong in it." Tracey grinned

"And you Jimmy?"

"Uncle Lest taught me a few things too, but mostly, I get by with a friend of mine who handles the cooking, if you get me it also helps I"m usually packing but when they came to take us out of the house well I didn't want fucking Amanda to know where I kept my piece and my cash. So we might need to make another stop when we get out of whatever this is." he said with a smirk.

She smiled wider.

"A young hacker and a dealer both with the proper appreciation for silence and gun skills, I'm so proud." they gave her a prideful look until Tracey punched Jimmy in the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Stop going in dad's account since you have your own money."

"Not a chance, it's the only time he even acknowledges me." he snapped.

He looked up as Cherry patted his hand.

"It's what that poison does turns you into a shell they also test it on criminals that will never see the light of day again but even in LS they won't just get the death penalty, your father is in there and he loves you if he can't remember you have to." she said firmly.

He met her gaze before he nodded slowly a slight smile forming on his face.

"Now that that is settled, you remember those people that just decided they had a grudge against Mikey?" she asked.

Tracey nodded.

"Yeah...that dude who had the hots for him." Tracey answered, Jimmy shook his head there was only one guy he saw with his dad the rest of the homewreckers could fuck off.

"...I thought they were dead...?"

"So did we....before your dad is alerted I'm gonna send a video to Lest so he knows where you are and I"ll show you...one of them ended up in the shot and that's the one that should be alive....I just, I had someone looking into it and I can't see the video got a little damaged help me find them. Then I should be able to take you to your brother instead. Okay?"

They nodded.

"Say how does...he look after everything?"

"Bro is built like a tank."

She laughed at Tracey's honesty.

"Good...we could use a tank."

>>>>>

As Michael paced in Trevor's meth lab Chef watched him nervously, Trevor was in charge he could bring who he wanted sure but he'd always said he wouldn't bring anyone more jittery than he could be. It made him nervous he jumped as Trevor put an arm around his neck and pressed a knife to his stomach.

"W...what I do??" he started, he was the least scared of Trevor but just because he was a little thin and irrational didn't mean much when you were held tight in this situation out of nowhere. Chef knew when to lower his head to his boss after all, Trevor only looked at him.

"Just wanted to remind you that's _my_ husband you're leering at." he said firmly with a questionable grin.

Chef shook his head.

"It's not like that! I don't do men...I just uh...he seemed all worked up."

"Of course he fucking is we were unable to get to the plastic city of lights as the checkpoints were loaded with Madrazo's men so we don't know how our kids are doing just that they are gone I told you it was a family emergency if he were any other way I'd let you bury him in the desert but he's not so go work I' have it." he looked up as Chef went to work and saw Michael staring at him.

"What?"

"Not used to you defending me for..well anything."

"Well don't get used to it, there is still plenty other things I could be fine with people picking at, snake." he said with a smile that carried more annoyance than joy.

Michael huffed crossing his arms.

"Really, right now don't I have enough on my mind?"

"Aside from being a selfish snake?"

"Oh we're back to that again?"

"Of course! It's all about you but you haven't even looked my way you think I don't care so you punish me by shutting me out and refusing to acknowledge me that's low even for you."

Michael paused as Trevor gave him a very clear, I know I'm right look he hadn't realized they had advanced on one another as a reflex and he sighed heavily as he shook his head moving to lean against the table pulling Trevor with him, he fought the hold in aggravation but he savored the contact all the same. They only stayed like that a moment before Michael's phone went off seeing it was Amanda once again he ignored it. They had spoken to Lester to check the cameras and whatever else he could take care of and Michael wasn't going to bother with Amanda right now. Trevor had taken a different car than he did just in case but found no way around it, he really had a large little army hidden in plain sight on his side and Trevor felt the previous mistake coming back at him if they hadn't been here already things would be different. However no matter what he said on the outside his thoughts were on their action trying to save him when they, hell even he knew he never would have ran off without Michael if he knew he was safe. He would have thrown himself over him and made sure he held off the bullets as long as possible he was just bitter and pushed him away.

"You should have said something." he said lowly, like a junkyard dog preparing to attack.

"About?"

"What you fucking did you prick, what, did you think I couldn't handle it? Crazy old Trevor would have blown your cover knowing what was on the line?" he growled.

He gave him a look.

"I didn't think you'd be upset I tried to make an out for you." he said rolling his eyes.

He met Trevor's gaze as he got closer to him.

"Don't, don't you fucking brush off my thoughts as one thing when you know what it's about!" 

Michael refused to take the bait barely flinching as Trevor's fist came down hard on the table beside him.

"You knew, you fucking _knew_ I was alive and you couldn't find it in you to come after me, or tell me hey here was the plan I'm sorry but I had no choice?? I had to find out ten fucking years later!" he tightened his fist unsure whether he wanted to punch Michael a few times or beg him to fuck him everything was complicated...though that might as well be Trevor's middle name.

"It was better..." he muttered barely loud enough for Trevor to catch.

"Excuse me?"

Michael turned his heated gaze up and straightened slowly.

"It was the better goddamn option Trevor, you were better off without me, I loved you but I had to picture losing you alongside Cherry to make that fucking call I wasn't good enough then and I still ain't I don't know what you want to fucking hear but that's all you're getting. I was tired of running I didn't know if it fell through what would happen to you, if I contacted you fresh off the game when Dave had people monitoring me I had to know you got out....you didn't need to think about me at all!" nose to nose he turned away from him seething.

Trevor glared at him.

"Don't give me that self hatred ride you fucker, you could have turned out like my sixth stepfather and I would have worshipped the ground you walked on just to have you stay! _You know that!_ "

Michael turned to glare at him but he only looked at his pale form before staring down his gaze widened anger fading.

"Goddamn T." he snapped as he grabbed his wrist, Trevor looked down and saw he must have broken something on the table when he hit it, a few shards stuck out as his blood fell freely Michael tugged him to the bathroom to clean the wound as best he could, Trevor hissed yanking his hand away as the hot water met is unusually sensitive skin.

"Fuckin' A, don't be a baby let me clean it up."

"Fuck you Mikey we were fucking _talking_ this ain't the first time." he snapped.

Michael ignored him and ripped his hand back to force him to let him clean it he glanced at his arm and saw the scars saying exactly what he meant various ones just light enough on his pale wrist that you didn't really see them just being near him under the harsh bathroom light of an old fashioned 'lab' with one working bathroom? He could see everything lines, actual indents as if he had torn something, crisscrossing gashes. He shuddered slightly but he cleaned and removed the glass that thankfully broken evenly enough and found something of a first aid kit in the cabniet. Wasn't much in it but all he really needed was wrapping and some alcohol. Satisfied he released him, which resulted in Trevor yanking away again as he turned to lean against the sink.

"Why did you...?"

"You have no business asking."

"Yes I do, I care more than you think I do."

"You care less than you believe you do." Trevor countered.

"T..."

"Fuck you, maybe I don't feel like being mocked and I just needed some distraction while we wait on Lester." he said with a dirty look shot his way.

"Tell me, I know you want to."

"You don't know shit."

"Really? Then why are you standing here arguing with me if the case is closed?" he pressed.

Trevor sputtered for a moment as he turned to leave only to once again be pulled against Michael which he didn't want he could feel the pain coming back that he tried to bury with each cut failing and succeeding at the same time, he shook slightly not wanting this sort of comfort he just wanted it to go away.

"Trev..."

"Shut the hell up Michael."

"You just said I don't ask about you well here it is, the 'real' transparent true man in the room can't handle me asking about him!" he flinched as he was shoved against the wall roughly, there was nothing sexual about it the punch had come out of nowhere as Trevor's breath came out in deep painful gasps. Tears he wouldn't let fall collected in his eyes.

"You don't get to ask! You abandoned me, decided for your fucking self what I would want! You don't know how hard it was for me, to go to bed every night after another binge...after a bar fight I knew I couldn't win...after trying to starve myself or something anything to put me out for a few hours! You. Don't. Get. To. Pick. At. Those.Wounds! Fucking asshole You don't need to know everything!" he turned on his heel darting toward the roof to get some air he stormed past Chef who wisely kept way out of it even if he wondered briefly about stopping Michael who had moved much faster than his heated man would have thought where he was concerned.

Trevor rested his forehead against the railing where he sat on his knees, coupled with trying to catch his breath it was a pitiful sight Michael shook his head as he walked over this time not touching him as he watched him tighten his hold around himself he didn't want to go there, he bent next to him instead.

"I'm sorry, you have every right to be angry with me...to hate me...I shouldn't be pushing trying to prove I care, I know I'm a selfish shit you knew that before we would have even considered sleeping together...but I can't help that I'm thinking it's hard to see this the result in what I've done. I just wanted to know because...it won't go away I deserve it, just....lay it on me how you want." he was pretty sure he would regret that as his jaw was already stinging from his earlier hit but he knew that though he let his mood control him he could have done a lot more damage with it. He held back even if Michael didn't think he deserved it he noticed it.

"I can't!" he cried.

Michael met his gaze carefully reaching to swipe the tears away.

"Why baby? I don't hold it against you...."

"Because of _everything!_ What the fuck do you think? I'm supposed to be some force there is supposed to be reason why my employee amount is small but my customer base is huge, in everything I do, I find you, and have to be reminded every time I see you that I lost time, precious time with our kids. Yet they shouldn't even have me clearly I fuck up and they go missing and crazy Trevor is just another fucking loud mouth redneck and I can't do shit about it. I was the one worried about what they would learn if they could have guns and now this. Yet no matter how much I want to hate you for reminding me now I have to think about you trying and even succeeding in making a way out for every member of your fucking family like some goddamn antihero and we can't...we can't even be together the same damn way! I don't want to hate and love and feel guilty I hate that more than you and ....I don't hate you all...though I should..since you're so damn curious I did it..........I did it for reasons people like will never fucking understand. " Michael tensed as he used his other hand to punch the concrete and finally settled next to him properly.

"Try me." he said, taking his mostly uninjured hand to stroke the back with his thumb he swallowed thickly.

Trevor could have done anything, bitten him...bitten something off of him, continued on his tirade, anything but he pulled his hand away to rest it against Michael's cheek instead.

"Lost moments like this...are even harder than the pain you don't get it until it's you.....but a few stings, a little ache for ten minutes, an hour? Is nothing compared to what keeps you up at night...that's fucking why...that's why all of this is hard....Why didn't you contact me after? Huh? Don't tell me you, half my everything wasn't good enough that's bullshit and you know it." he asked his tone turning desperate.

Michael shook his head.

"Whether you want to believe it or not it's true, you could have suffered for better I knew it would hurt you but I also knew you'd get away....and I was right back then I thought you'd grieve and be able to move on."

"Because I love you so little? Mike..you're a dick." he sniffed in frustration.

"It's just...you could answer your own question." Michael had his reasons he would stick by, Trevor knew he had to accept all of Michael to ever believe they would have anything again and he knew him...knew he was afraid of going through the trouble only to give away his location he had to cut him off.

Whether he would have been on his best behavior or not, he looked away chest tight as gave in and rested against him, exhausted for once though holding on as he felt the other's arms going around him. After a limited time in the quiet Michael's phone went off again, this time he saw one Lester's throw away numbers and answered.

"Did you find anything?" he asked placing the call on speaker.

"Yeah I checked the cameras and there was this smooth deletion, you can see Jim and Trace coming down then they just vanish and the footage keeps playing I thought perhaps it was one of the people you mentioned Cherry might want to keep away from Patricia but it was Maude's people."

Trevor sniffed as he balled his fists up, holding himself back for the moment.

"What the hell for?"

"They were helping Cherry."

They straightened up.

"Wait...she's in LS?" Michael asked suddenly.

"Yeah, she emailed me a video and some info she said she was concerned about a group that may or may not pop up again that knows you and she just wanted to make sure nothing was going on around them she said she'll take them to F's when she's satisfied. She's being careful I think she was still supposed to be recovering."

"Wait...how do you know it's her?"

"We have our codes obviously...I emailed the video to you thought you were probably panicking but it's fine just, they are fine Madrazo doesn't know where you are Patricia's people took care of that they are just watching and he's not focusing on F either he specifically wants both of you. So stay out there till you square things away we have things taken care of. I'll call if anything changes... it looks like it was digitally touched up and is pretty high quality for the time maybe Maude's people did that too. It is from Cherry so chill out and watch the video." he hung up and the email came through as they got to relax.

"Want to watch it...?"

"We'll watch at the trailer...I need to get back.." Michael helped him up, thinking then Trevor was stronger than he was, he couldn't take letting go like that, he had other things to make him that way and none of it was any good.

>>>

/////

It was the middle of the day from the looks of it they were in a safe area with limited computer connections fairly dark...until light erupted in the room a younger Lester poked his head out and cursed, the screen was blocked by a shelf several boxes were sitting everywhere. Take out was resting in various places and he tripped over his shoes he grew more annoyed as the screen grew brighter he gave the cameraman a dirty look.

"Goddammit Michael! What did I say about recording my fucking set up!"

He approached him with a word and when he pulled away he had a baby in his arms he briefly stared down and the brunette bundle buried in a green blanket as he sucked on his pacifier quietly and then he gave him a heated look as Michael set the camera down.

"Relax not like it's being uploaded anywhere something is off you'll be grateful you have security."

"I have security, you're just paranoid."

"And for a computer guy that stays away from human contact surrounded by cameras, you aren't paranoid enough."

"Well did you see something?" he asked sitting down at his computer.

"Not for a while I don't know if they are in hiding or if they just aren't watching us anymore."

Lester gave him a look before turning to the cameras as Michael shifted he smiled then being the center of the tiny bundle's attention.

"What's the matter, Uncle Lest smell like day old beer or something Jimbo?" he cooed as he flipped him off.

"I don't see anything popping up but I'll watch for it, you could have told me ahead of time why you were coming." he snapped.

Michael shrugged.

"And again don't call me Uncle Lest."

"My precious wife is your sister and no matter how you feel you will acknowledge your role in this fucking family." Michael snickered as Trevor came bounding in releasing Franklin and Tracey to greet him he huffed though he did allow Tracey to kiss his cheek as Franklin reached to snuggle his brother.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah yeah all the adult guys have daddy issues in this fucking family, deal with it." he snapped.

Michael shook his head and pulled Trevor into his lap pressing a kiss to his cheek, receiving a real smile from him without distrust as he put an arm around his shoulder.

"Where is Cherry?"

"PIcking up dinner, she said you were taking too long so we're here for pizza." Michael said.

"Pizza!" Tracey and Franklin called as they bounced.

Lester rolled his eyes but his smile was forever caught on camera no matter how quickly he wanted to wipe it away, though it faded.

"And Brad."

"No!" Tracey said shaking her fists as Jim waved his tiny hands attempting to copy her.

"What's the matter baby girl, don't like daddy's friend?"

"He's not your friend daddy." she said firmly.

"So he's uncle Mikey's friend?"

"He's no one's friend." Franklin said they blew raspberries as Trevor just stared at them frowning as Michael laughed.

"At least they have good taste." Lester said.

Trevor shook his head as they were soon joined by Cherry in the middle of a call she set the boxes down and slid her arms around them making sure she got a kiss from both of them while egging on Franklin and Tracey to tug on Lester who wouldn't know a normal family moment if it shot him. It was simple, the ease was there even while Lester monitored the cameras just because that was their group.

/////

The video cut suddenly leaving Michael and Trevor silent next to Patricia they just didn't understand why they had to forget that or who cut it, they really needed to be connected properly again, Michael looked down as Trevor grabbed his hand peace there, for a moment. Mixing with raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it wasn't my intention but I got an Addam's Family Values okay not just that movie but them in general, vibe though they obviously aren't on the bad side of the gray area there they do support their children in all of their hobbies..to say the least. Yeah that's what I want so I'm going for it, the point they know they are bad guys but those that really belong to the family are held to different standards maybe a duh but you know not really going for redemption things will get glittery better here.


	30. Dirty Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See told you I'd be back soon, eventually fighting with this will probably be short but a move anyhow.

>>>>>>

Patricia smiled warmly just watching them for a moment.

"That's very sweet, it is nice to see there are still young people who care for their family like we were taught to." Michael glanced at her as Trevor had absently restarted the video still holding Michael's hand as he rested his head on his shoulder.

He felt an ache in his head remembering a time he had mentioned what little of his family he had grown up with, Michael knew how much it would have effected they were supposed to be easing back into a natural friendship as hard as it was to do smoothly only for it to shift to this. With such limited ability to recall and he couldn't even blame it on getting old and drinking too much, something that would be his fault that he had control over. Some things came back before sure, he cherished what pictures he had yet now it almost felt cheap. Like...he should have known and it was taken from him, but for what fucking purpose? Were they just test subjects, was this the universe getting back at them? Did all of their different targets mean nothing because only one lead them down this path? He had no clue, it just didn't matter they all needed to be together.

His gaze narrowed, he knew they couldn't really trust the FIB they were just stuck with them but now it felt even worse shaking his head he knew now they weren't going straight it was going to end in a blood bath and he had to get his whole family on the winning side. He turned his head slightly taking in Trevor's now scrunched pose as if he wanted to disappear into his hold and he kissed the top of his head. He didn't want to fight he knew where he was wrong sure but he knew where he was right too and they got him out, he could find them again it didn't blow up like it could have. He didn't have to rub it in Trevor's face or anything but he was taking it for a victory he wasn't sure what would have happened if they were never reunited but he wasn't sure he could take learning any of this and finding he was dead.

He watched his free arm go around his and looked down.

He was far too unnaturally still after that.

"What is there after shit like this?" he asked absently.

Patricia shifted in her seat.

"Well depends on what you want."

He glanced at her.

"What I want? No I've been fucking up left and right because of that."

"It is the nature of the typical criminal to be selfish it fuels as best it can." she said matter-of-factly.

He looked down at Trevor expecting him to argue but he sat still holding firm, before he returned his attention the woman.

"I want things to work out...and I'm not a starry eyed kid anymore I know how it ends it can only be jail or death."

She smirked.

"It's alright to dream a little but for that, it's straightforward...cut the end." he raised an eyebrow as she stood up to get some water.

"Live like there is no tomorrow?"

"Of course....it's not so cut and dry for us, yes we can go on and on about how things really feel for life long criminals it's there it's our heritage and a wide one at that, you can't live by that ever, you can't trust those who made, distributed, or tested the gas on you. You can't trust those on the outside that would never work with you, but though it doesn't seem like it for anyone else trust is easily earned..Trevor is upset with you and whether or not he ever wants to trust you won't leave again...he hasn't killed you or done something else to take revenge. Trust this outsider in your corner...if nothing else you have at least functional trust back. So mean what you say that's all you have. Take it from someone nearly twice your age it's not so bad holding on you only get a break or death when it comes to escaping the life as no one that has ever lived to see outside of it has ever come back. YOu've had your break...get to work." she held her hands out in a that's all there is manner as he glanced down seeing that he had Trevor's full attention again.

He sighed and nodded.

"....Thanks Patricia." she nodded, as they turned toward the door hearing Ron cry for Trevor.

"It better be fucking important Ron!" he growled, somewhat pulled from his daze as he walked by Patricia to open the door.

"I just uh...had your calls rerouted like you wanted, the FIB is looking for you...said they'll be in the kitchen." Trevor groaned as he glanced at Patricia.

"Crime never sleeps _mi jo,_ even if it's "legal" you want to reunite everyone you take all the steps necessary or no.." she said with a smile.

He smiled then too seeing Michael up and ready for action she was just the person they needed to meet.

"I guess so, Ron! See to it Mrs. Madrazo has everything she needs." he jumped as usually being yelled out while a few steps away from his beloved psycho.

He headed to his truck with Michael hopping in behind him hoping it would be worth it...they really wanted to see Cherry again.

>>>>>

With Chef on lookout they were waiting upstairs once again though this time Trevor sat on the table arms and legs wrapped around Michael who settled between them lost in a deep kiss, he tried to grind against him but Michael was only giving him control over his tongue as he stroked his sides under his shirt. He was about to lean back and let the other have his way with him but Micheal held him in place then moving to leave a few love bites on his neck slowly feeling around his dirty jeans until he was satisfied with his hardening cock's response, Trevor tossed his head back loosening his hold just a bit hoping that Michael would keep it back. For once they hadn't argued on the way over and he didn't want to pick when they were inside he just pulled him toward him as he jumped on the table. Need was building in the back of his mind as he moved to rip at his belt growing increasingly frustrated as he was stopped. Michael shook his head.

"No way we have time for that."

"Your groping and suckling sure ain't the way to say that cowboy." he snapped, though lust blanketed over easing his tone.

Michael looked him over as he stepped back, leaning over hunched slightly gripping the table between his spread legs pouting in frustration he shook his head.

"Don't give me that look, I won't stop if they come up here."

"So! When the fuck has that been a problem?"

"Since the sooner they leave the better....I don't know if Tracey was telling us everything since she was so worried about the outcome, we don't know if the FIB really fits the whole thing, or if it's private sector or if it's someone else entirely working for them...for sure we need limited contact with everyone. I'll make it up to alright." he said firmly stroking his cheek absently, he expected Trevor to bite him mostly because this was on his mind while he was working with him.

He couldn't help himself he loved to fuck with him.

Trevor turned his head to run his tongue over his thumb making the other pause before he took it between his chapped lips working his tongue over it as he worked his cheeks as over dramatically as he could, Michael pulled away after a sharp intake of breath making him smirk. He liked to play too after all.

"There now we're even." he muttered.

He shook his head.

"...I'll fuck you...later."

"I don't want to be fucked anymore MIkey."

Michael gave him a look.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it..."

He shrugged.

"I want to be inside you...so I don't really care."

He bit his lip and nodded but kept his distance, forcing Trevor to wait, just in time as he heard their 'favorite agents' calling for them.

>>>>>>

Heading to the bus stop to pick up Lester Michael's mood was slipping back to normal despite the annoyance at the sudden plans they were stuck with, mostly because he was teasing Trevor who was going out of his way to avoid contact. He chuckled slightly.

"I will kill you Mikey."

"But you're a _cute_ hipster, I don't see the problem."

He laughed as Trevor reached over to grab the wheel and try to make him turn glaring daggers at him as he fought him till he gave up and he had to turn and stop on the side of the road laughing all the same nothing like silence, bitterness and fucking with Trevor to put him in a better mood.

"Fuck you Michael," he growled.

"Aww don't be like that babe I'm just messing with you."

"I. Don't. Care!"

Michael only grinned and held his arm out.

"Come here."

" _No._ " he growled.

Michael unclipped his seatbelt and moved closer to his steaming man with a wide grin, Trevor ignored him even as he moved to unzip his pants and bent as he could to pull his cock out, he jumped feeling his tongue on his head and grabbed at whatever part of the car he could reach.

"M..Mikey!" Michael ignored him taking his head in his mouth rolling his tongue around the soft flesh, was it control, genuine desire or a little guilt Michael couldn't really say for sure of course he did desire him just the motivation right now wasn't clear he didn't mind either way as he tried to open his mouth in a familiar matter...if he didn't he was either gonna end up unpleasantly biting Trevor or the obvious gagging and choking it wasn't like he had anything to feel shame over down below. 

Listening to the unhinged moans from Trevor he pulled away to run his tongue up the shaft as he had watched Cherry do so many times in the past. He thought he ought to be a little more concerned all things considered but it was T..you really took him all or none at all and as the lust built it wasn't that bad man could at least take care of his package. He felt his hands in his hair as it was crammed between his lips once again admittedly he felt a little shame except for the fact that he still couldn't last long with Michael.

Cherry had a trick that he'd be damned if he could ever figure out eyes rolled back as he cried out drooling slightly as he worked his hips as best he could. Michael gagged a bit pressing on his tight to make him loosen his grip a little though he didn't pull back entirely as he soon felt a salty release filling his mouth his gaze wide he worked himself up to swallow he knew he was done when he let him go to cough up what didn't go down smoothly he glanced at Trevor, just the slightest bit rosy cheeked mouth open as his lusty gaze was soon followed by rising yet again. Shifting slightly as he wiped his mouth the near sated pose brought an uncomfortable twitch to his dick...mostly because he really needed more than that but they had a bus to meet.

He took off again as Trevor glared at him halfheartedly.

"....That was a dirty...trick baby.." he muttered.

Micheal smirked at the more affectionate term.

"As long as you enjoyed it, get over it....hipster."

He groaned but Michael was lucky to get his way.

In his defense for whatever reason that would probably remain unknown the nutcase _was_ a cute hipster.

>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thumb thing....er I don't know, it's just Trevor being his own adjective again.
> 
> Can't find my notes I remember changing something about the gas but now I don't think I wrote it in meh it was still a point to make.
> 
> More importantly I settled on a path and that involves editing more ages but I'm basing it another character so it should even out, and no I wasn't going to write out word for word how Michael made Trevor the Protohipster hehe.


	31. Tight Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had lots of ideas but evened out just wanted to work on this bit by bit while I get busy at random, also playing on when you can get to this point in game and like a whole day goes by but the game is just evening out.
> 
> Also this is another one that is sort of meh because part of it was filler and part of it I needed to get to, so hope you like it all the same.

......

Arriving at the bus stop they moved to get out Michael moved to light a cigarette another smirk growing on his face as Trevor almost absently met him on the side walk to wrap his arms around the other's. Seeing as Lester hadn't arrived yet he remained close, he felt his once again growing arousal and rolled his eyes.

"Not in this would be hick town."

"Give me one good reason, the worst we'd get is an audience."

"Exactly we're here on business, we don't need att....." he stopped short feeling Trevor rather freely rubbing him through his pants his mind was going south quickly not just because he was coming to terms with how much he missed Trevor but because he hadn't had anyone like him so freely with his body he almost tossed his words out to lean against the car and let him have his way. Though he stopped him and silenced him with a kiss before he could complain, it brought back memories of holding him there.

He nearly saw himself on his own after thinking he wanted some space only for the desire to come back, leading to a disappointing finish he couldn't wait for them to get back from their date. Yes he remembered so many occasions, when he was spent and either satisfied or annoyed that was only on his own he responded to either of them, both at once. He couldn't say he wished things had been different as he must have made the right call helping Trevor escape for them to all work back to the life even like this it made him wonder what else was locked away he didn't want to think about it as he pulled back he almost heard Cherry in his ear.

Just because 'don't judge a book by it's cover' was a cliche didn't mean it didn't still have truth it in.

Be gentle with him, he likes it more than he might ever admit.

Rather than yank him back by his hair even though he might have responded to it be ran his fingers through his hair making the taller man pause in his pawing as Michael drug his finger over his cheek gently.

"Later...we have time to make up for." he almost regretted the words knowing it could end with a fight but instead Trevor pushed off him just slightly, an almost flush reaching his pale cheeks.

"...I'm still livid with you Townley..." he muttered.

He smiled and kissed his cheek, the unspoken...but I'll try hanging freely.

"Yeah yeah I love you too." he crossed his arms in a huff, though he was glad to hear it even as they cut the groping.

"How long does it take to get here on the bus do you think?"

"Long enough to get a drink." he said nodding toward the corner bar.

"Getting wasted, now?"

"Mikey you got a serious problem a drink, one drink he's got your number we can wait in there." he said suggestively.

He rolled his eyes but allowed the other to pull him forward.

>>>>>

Inside it was already active for the middle of the day, Michael settled in a booth looking up as Trevor wandered to the bar, it reminded him of the old days, every little thing was beginning to stick out and do that to him really, it irked him to no end thinking of what he could be missing he didn't want to focus on that, where the bar was he could watch for the bus from the window, it appeared a couple different numbers showed up so in the cycle he didn't know which one Lester would be on but they could hang out a little. They seemed to have enough customers for them to sort of fade in the background. He rubbed his temples as his gaze fell on a young couple standing out as if they took lessons only to show off for their friends. Not particularly graceful just a step above, he rubbed his temples it was why it made him think of Cherry, things had been a little different for them they definitely wouldn't have had anyone that close they could run into. More people liked to watch than anything maybe the bar scene just changed too much he rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window again. How time flew...even unpleasantly, their moments between jobs he knew...maybe not in detail...but he knew they had passed differently. Still there wasn't much urgency, his mind was wandering no matter if he wanted it or not. He wished he was in LS mostly knowing she was there, though he couldn't really blame Trevor.

Well he could but he wasn't feeling it, even he needed a break from the bitterness they would fix it however it needed to be fixed at least the rest of their family was fine.

Just like the old days they had people for this, guaranteed the kids were fine with or without them it was ideal for them.

He looked up as a beer was set in front of him as Trevor dropped in the seat beside him he mumbled thanks and lifted the frosty mug up to his lips.

For a rare moment Trevor was quiet in his own little world staring down at the foam as if it secretly held all the answers of the universe even those he didn't want, he looked up as Michael touched his shoulder and gratefully slid closer allowing the other to put his arm around him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked glancing at the still bus stop briefly before focusing on Trevor again.

"I was just thinking of when I first met Cherry..." he said absently.

He paused in sipping his drink.

"Yeah?" he couldn't remember and he wasn't sure if it was who fucked with them or if they hadn't told him, he hoped it was the latter.

He nodded absently turning the mug in his hands.

"How did you two meet?"

".....I was trying to kill myself."

He set his mug down completely staring at Trevor who looked as though he hadn't heard what he said, just off Michael wasn't sure he liked this after years of wishing he would chill out even a little it wasn't working in his mind but he let him continue though he groaned for a moment pinching the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed. He was seeing stars well before he registered Michael had scooted as close as he could trying to steady him a bit he shook his head a string of mostly unintelligible swears before he downed his beer in a heavy gulp.

"...T..?."

"I can't.....ugh I can't picture why she was upset...I just thought she was worse off than I was ....I remember thinking....ugh what upset her so much she could hug a stranger like that? She didn't care who I was or the situation and then I wanted to see her happy I took her for a drink and asked her if she could shoot when she was fine with that I got her to come with me..... " he went on as if he wasn't phased though he was blinking rapidly as he tried to ignore the aftershocks, picking at what did come to the front of his mind.

Michael watched him as he seemed to snap out of it a bit and leaned against his chest as best he could in the booth, which for a fairly flexible and near lanky build was easily managed, he felt a bit of a jab wondering what it was, and what could push Trevor like that.

"That's why...I remember, I wasn't upset when you were reunited," he said absently.

Michael frowned drawing a blank on why they were separated, only thinking the way Trevor is if he said he wasn't upset by something he wouldn't have been.

"She said it didn't change anything for us but I didn't care it was nice to see....after that it's a blur of nights and days like this as we limit our time outside....I want it to be the same and I know it wont be..." he muttered the last part quietly as Michael shook his head.

"It's doesn't have to be the same baby...it just has to work for us now about you just tossing that other part in.."

He sighed knowing he was right and also questioning the moment to relax.

"I was just tired and had enough I don't want to talk about it more than that..." he shook his head.

"Trevor.."

"Later Mikey." he said firmly, Michael had a feeling he'd rather talk when they were all together he guessed he deserved that settled on sitting back, one step at a time.

Even if he was still a little frustrated with him.

>>>>

When he finally saw Lester arriving he moved and realized Trevor had dozed off against him he didn't look particularly peaceful his anger and pain really followed him into his dreams, feeling guilty again he shook his shoulder careful and moved his entire frame and as he figured Trevor startled awake. He nodded toward the window and they moved to get up sneering as the waitress winked at Michael he grabbed his hand and yanked him out calling Lester's name as they reached the street, he snorted a bit and followed them to Michael's car going over the score and first steps. After shooting the alarm to test the response time they hid quickly enough to not draw attention and Lester shifted in his seat watching the employees shuffle out wondering what went wrong.

"Franklin called said they were heading to his place." he said absently.

Trevor perked up a bit at that having been frustrated with his wake up call.

"Everything is fine then?"

"Seems that way, oh of course aside from you putting a target on your backs anyhow, as per usual," he said snidely.

"Fuck you Lester I feel bad enough." Trevor snapped making Michael look back at him as he bitterly sulked against the window.

"Just making conversation."

"Yeah well don't, you lack the ability to numbnuts." he hissed.

Lester rolled his eyes as Michael gave him a look and a bit of a shoulder move toward him, at least try he sighed.

"I'm just fucking with you Trevor, we've been living around your ways for years it's no different and no one is in more danger for what happened, I just want you to focus you have an eye for detail too." he reasoned, almost getting a bit of himself from the past again, Trevor didn't say anything but he was looking out the window call it a success.

Michael might have teased him for the behavior when they were younger but now trying his best for this second time around he knew the man was just sensitive and worn out using the rest of whatever energy the drugs cooked up to be the....Trevoriest Trevor he could be he didn't let his mind wander too much on that as they heard there would be searches soon. Trevor was quick to jump out yelling at Michael to follow the trail he made with his borrowed bike it was going to take either decent planning or better weapons to pull it off Lester needed time. First of course, escape the cops without them knowing they need to be looking...sort of.

>>>>>

Lamar didn't have much to say leaning by the wall, Franklin had been cooking a few burgers when they arrived he let Lamar finished them as he went to answer the door he stopped short as Cherry threw her arms around him with a squeal, he stepped back allowing his siblings to pass as the door behind him, Tracey beamed then as he held her close face in her hair though it was clear he had gotten emotional as she rubbed his back rocking slightly. She kissed his cheek as she pulled back to wipe stray tears from his eyes glad that he kept her words to heart, it was always okay to cry to mama. Though he smiled slightly, Jimmy was silent but he held more of a smile than seeing big bad Franklin teary-eyed in their mother's arms he guessed it wasn't so bad to feel freely, he wondered when Michael might have felt the same.

"My boy....you really are a tank and healthy you're not sick anymore, you survived!" she squealed again barely able to contain herself as she hugged him again.

"All my babies under one roof and they know each other...my god."

She pulled away still seeing that little boy that used to look up to her now he was kind of a tree compared to her, she noticed Lamar and smiled.

"Long time no see LD." Franklin wiped his eyes quickly, nearly forgetting that Lamar was there and as he turned toward the kitchen with Cherry going to greet him Tracey and Jimmy put their arms around him as he did the same an almost muscle memory coming back now leaving a bit of a bitter taste in the back of his throat over what they had been missing. He chuckled a bit to himself over the domino effect starting with him stealing Jimmy's car to now. They just needed the men of the house back he sighed seeing Lamar had burnt the food.

He meant to take out his phone to call for a pizza and found Floyd's number pop up on the screen he had nearly forgotten he had ever given it to him seeing as they would probably end up at his house again and he was clearly terrified of Trevor, they needed the connection at least he thought then.

Even more so hearing what the problem was.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why, either it's the minigun or Trevor's perfect evil grin but the Paleto score is so my favorite mission and I've played it way too many times ha.


	32. It's A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the bookmark chloeealexiss I hope you like the rest enough to stick around till the end. :)
> 
> I have been working this for days nothing felt right for my big reunion I had to stop being picky eventually I am showing my weaknesses here but I needed to get this out so I can work on what I was missing, I'll probably have to go back and fix this but need to head out to work. So sorry in advance but I do hope you like at least part of it.

>>>>>

"Will it be alright? Traveling to meet them?" Jimmy asked, concerned about bringing one problem to another.

It wasn't too hard to get out to Vespucci Beach and then on the trail of the agitated group ready to send a rocket into Trevor and anyone else near him without attracting too much attention but after he wasn't so sure. He was worried about the other father of the family, Uncle T or Pops was all he or Franklin could remember calling him it didn't matter, family was family

"Don't worry I got it." 

He heard them screaming and shooting hearing where Trevor was and soon enough they were tailing them he moved to call him as he turned a corner just barely sliding out of view of the crazed red necks gunning for their other father, which naturally wouldn't do.

"Hey kid, miss us already?" Trevor teased as his voice came over the speaker.

"Well yeah but that's not why I'm calling man, you have some guys gunning for you."

"The Chinese, Martin Madrazo's people, angry rednecks, you gotta be more specific kid."

"Angry rednecks baby, what have you been up to?" Cherry said.

"Just a few things." he said softly his tone a touch emotional.

"mmhmm....Lest we're heading up Raton Canyon here soon might have to do some creative hiding."

"On it.."

"When did you...?" Franklin shook his head as Tracey grabbed the wheel to steady the car.

Lester was always ahead, usually, he had been when it came to them, it was something serious when he couldn't be they were lucky they could overcome it this time they didn't have anymore time to waste.

>>>>

Trevor was eerily quiet when the phone call ended the most Lester could do was cut off a few lines hack a few messages to let people know where they were going if needed, but it helped more with multiple disappearances than one would think. As they headed to his airstrip to get the plane at the promise of finally seeing Cherry again, and all their kids he felt the whole thing.. it was sobering like he was back with Michael but it was different than having the whole family. They were coming to his aide even he looked up as Michael gave his knee a squeeze. He knew he could have pushed him away as they had plenty to go over as they prepared to reconnect in full he pictured him falling, telling him to go because he was going bleed out...he pictured the drugs and just about any shit he'd try to make it through every day because he was too haunted by he supposed lost family he had to live for them. Then he was only feeling what had been consuming him between various hits when he considered he'd rather be with them than alive on his own. He shook his head and took his hand, maybe there was a tiny minuscule part of him that wished it was easy to let go of what he felt but he couldn't do it again even by his choice he had to have them and he wasn't walking away.

"We'll take care of this quickly....and have a real chat...." he muttered quietly.

Michael only nodded turning into the strip so they could hurry to the helicopter as they got closer they picked up the call again, Trevor was briefly disappointed hearing they crashed mostly because he wanted to take them all out it was taken care of as Franklin said they were heading into the woods. He handed a gun to Michael who gave him a look.

"What exactly are we dealing with here, what did you do?"

"It wouldn't hurt to just take my side."

Michael chuckled.

"I'm aiming aren't I? I'm just curious what our kids are in."

Trevor sighed.

"As if that matters, just take care of them Mikey."

Down below Tracey watched what targets they could see as Michael could pick them off she let out a scream seeing the ball of fire heading toward's the chopper, getting Trevor's attention as he had been focused on their car, he quickly and easily manuevered away from it.

"Hey someone give us a hand with the last one!" Michael called on the ear piece.

"Jim bring the car around!" Cherry called as they bolted with Franklin as he did as told following them going over the low rise of the rive where the rocks were naturally too close together, Franklin made quick work of what they could see while Tracey and Cherry stood back to back taking out the targets they weren't focused on. One by one he saw the figures fall, Lamar just sat in the back amazed how easily they all came together.

"What were those??" Michael asked.

"Some creepy ass fuckers in goat masks and white robes." Franklin answered.

"One of the cults you don't want hanging around you, okay if all of the Elwood boys are gone hurry up in the car and meet us the Mckensie Field those shitheads are fine in town but here is where most of them live you don't have the gun power to deal with the rest of them. We'll take care of the car there." They got in with Jimmy easily taking after Michael for wreckless but needed speed they took off, Cherry was reminded of the pig man from North Yankton looking at them, she wasn't sure if they could see clearly to remember the plate on the car, but if Trevor wanted to draw them out instead of going head on it was probably for the best they weren't near them. At least the cops weren't fast responders out here.

Well at least if they were they could be targets now.

>>>

Trevor and Michael weren't waiting long before Jimmy pulled around the car Trevor swallowed thickly as they slid out he held out his arms.

"That's what I'm talking about! Well done!"

"Yeah nice work." Michael added, though celebrations were gone soon enough as they stepped aside to make room for Cherry she grinned fixing her hair, she couldn't even think of what to say seeing the pair of them standing together feeling just as proud as she did. This was them, the family, all together once again.

"Hey."

They came over without hesitation as she pushed away from the car to wrap an arm around their waists as she was properly held over the shoulder by them, it had been far too long she sniffed feeling them kiss her cheeks tightening the hold it reminded her of a particular job gone near wrong where they had seen her take what appeared a much more serious wound. Franklin only smirked leaning against the car as Tracey bounced a bit behind him with Jimmy in the car he remembered..he really did, living in North Yankton up until the last minute they shouldn't have been separated. Though he didn't understand the why this felt a lot better probably ending any chances of them actually going straight ever but he wasn't looking too far in the future as Trevor pulled away just slightly wiping away stray tears.

"Fuck me I should...have just had them prepared for more training when they were kids we could have taken North Yankton by storm.." he muttered, Michael didn't want them to be afraid of guns but that was the end of their exposure.

"It's okay daddy there are ranges here and I go to those and flight school Jimmy can handle those." he flipped her off missing Trevor's look as he stared at her.

"Oh he's daddy now?" Michael said eying her.

She grinned.

"Don't be upset you're both dad we know what we have, but you know..."

"No I don't."

"Amanda didn't tell you?" Cherry asked.

"No she fucking didn't, she didn't tell us either Tracey found the results and showed me." Jimmy said.

She sighed.

"At least you got it, it's okay you have some recovering to do...Crystal should have gotten the results to you but you can only trust her so much we never looked back in the day it didn't matter but...yeah Tracey is yours T, Jimmy is all Michael."

Michael frowned hearing a little more than a few stray crickets as Trevor pulled their other girl in for a hug.

"Let's uh move this back to the trailer before we meet some dessert cats...or worse." he said running his thumb under his eye, he wasn't even upset yeah he'd always see her as his but he still knew bio weapon or not how T was about kids and having his own he ought to know and Amanda they would deal with later.

"What's this...Townley getting emotional? We really ought to go before we missed this prized event." Trevor teased though the lump in his own throat dampening his tone.

"Fuck you T, let's go everyone back in Cherry ride with T and Tracey." the boss had spoken it was the most time they were going to get it was hard working on borrowed time when they had so much to make up for....but he missed it, they should have never split up but it wasn't the time to dwell on the past they had to look forward.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's the other change, I am pretty sure I did right and did not point it out but you know mistakes happen I'm an airhead I just felt like it fit moody girl, easily pushed reasonable height thin, no stranger to drugs, Trevors ha.


	33. Mixed But Lovely Messages and Hardware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmkay I had a lot of thoughts on what I should and shouldn't do I was mixed on it.

>>>>

To say he had mixed feelings was something of an understatement he just didn't want to sour anything, mostly it was shifting his anger to Amanda he was sure he knew in the past or suspected it but she knew for sure it irked him to no end well more than that but he didn't want to think about that...that bitch he sighed heavily he didn't care for it but never had it fit more. Even if he was a little out of touch with a few other women in his life that had screwed him over he shook his head as they arrived, she greeted Patricia "Patti" she called her with a hug who was more than happy to cook dinner with her switching from Spanish to English as they used to. Michael was slowly stepping back in his element as he planned out the rest. He wanted Franklin to take his siblings, Lamar and Patricia to the lone motel that is the house was abandoned and it was used as a hotel perfect for the lookout. He was surprised Trevor was keeping it in and knew it was going to get loud they might be used to little sleep but he wanted to give the rest of them a chance, he of course called Lester to see if there was something he was missing.

Just a bit more preparation after Lester finished tracking he didn't want to sell them on it if it was a bust and they needed to hit somewhere else for the supplies, the rest was a go. He wasn't much for being emotional but even he could say a little freely it was nice to hear her voice again, though he was probably twice as emotionally constipated as Michael could be he had his moments. He didn't want to waste time on this but didn't have much to say about them playing out their evening, after all a loud somewhat hillbilly party was a good cover....officer it couldn't have been anyone in that trailer they partied till the AM or something like that. It didn't last too long by Trevor's standards as they all had their jobs and Lester had a few extra hands dropping off at least some clothes and emergency weapons at group A's spot for the evening. Now as the now spotless trailer was cleared out as Trevor remained not silent but relaxed despite the emotions on his face Micheal grew a little worried and walked over to where he stood staring out the window though he paused as Cherry stopped him.

"Trev, you want to have a talk?" she asked.

He shook his head, sniffing suddenly which urged both forward on either side to rest a hand on the small of his back he shook his head staring down at the worn counter thinking of what good times hadn't been stolen from him entirely.

"...I'm okay...I was just happy...I think...it's overwhelming.." he said his voice cracking as she smiled and moved to kiss his cheek softly he savored it a lot longer than it lasted.

He rubbed his face as his shoulders sagged a bit a lot of it was a little much for him without his drugs to hide behind, the job wasn't going to work like this but for the moment he rode with it.

"I just don't get it....why can't it always be like this...?" he asked just feeling at ease, he watched her well-manicured fingers mingle with his though he only stared at the differences the swears and touch of age her fingers looked more defined sure it had been some time but she had always been her own form of 'rebel' in the group. Even with her racier outfits she always held an air about her that was different, cleaner, always smelling of some flower and cream, hair done nicely, with her head held high no matter what happened the night before.

If it hadn't become the three of the them in the way it did he would have gladly followed her because she matched Michael so well, something he used to be jealous of..that is something that used to be more consuming now he didn't mind............too much. She made a noise to get his attention though he didn't look up she could tell when she had it.

"I think we're too fucked up for that baby, you have to take it one day at a time." she offered always a realistic voice of reason.

He chuckled, strained but it came.

"I've missed that brand of honesty." she leaned her head against his shoulders.

"Well I want to say something uplifting but that's not really us...you can easily learn to be fake and fit in in Los Santos if you need to, anywhere ritzy and glam but in the end there aren't many people that really respond to 'you're sad, you can do this and it'll go away' positive thinking helps us only in specific moments the rest of it is bullshit." Michael sighed.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Get sucked into therapy Mike?" she asked.

"Maybe a little, I had the time and a reason to bitch and moan for thirty minutes while some almost suit smiles and doodles about nothing, he would say the feeling of hopelessness in the recovery process was normal and I'd think there is nothing to recover from anymore I just don't fucking give a shit anymore. Though I still went back knowing better, for the most part."sighed heavily.

"That's the part that sucks you in.....don't just be quiet I know you're upset too." she said turning her attention back to Trevor.

"It's simmering down."

"....Is this the same Trevor? Didn't think that was possible." Michael said earning an eye roll and a fuck you.

Though it didn't gain much momentum as slid a little closer to get a better hold on his waist.

"I am sure I'll be back for your arguing pleasure momentarily or even later in the day, during the job, during the celebration for the job take your pick I'm good...right now." he said, not really a threat or even a warning but a promise that only brought out that smirk he loved so much.

He frowned.

"Ooh record time, what is it T?"

"I hate you..both of you." he said suddenly easing further into the shared embrace feeling Michael stroking his back.

"Yeah we know."

"I hate that you added to the pot...to get me to this...whatever shit mood this is." he added.

"Know that too." Cherry offered.

He leaned forward a bit more glaring at the stains on the counter that even Patricia couldn't get out.

"Mostly I hate...how much I missed you....and how I understand..........I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to our kids...even though I..am looking forward to it being a real family business they couldn't have handled it before, they shouldn't have had to I understand the limits and I. Hate.That!" he hissed losing steam quickly as he stared forward blankly again trying to stay moody.

"Everyone runs out of steam eventually, you could use a nap."

"And a shower."

"You're not getting two in that shower." Cherry said thoughtfully, if they weren't going to fight they were gonna crash and she wasn't about to wait to get clean or rush ahead to sleep alone.

"Sure you can you just angle the shower head, it'll rinse right out the front." he paused as they gave him a look he shrugged.

"I have been in more than one busted trailer, my grandfather's was like that..."

Trevor thought about it briefly before he sighed.

"For once...and only once I'm too tired to fight or fuck...so fine."

"I wish I had a camera we need that for the family history."

"Once in a life time baby girl and no one will ever believe you." he said his mood shifting again as he smirked.

They lost the clothes and moved to get ready for bed some say when you love someone even if you aren't aware of it, or things are just tense...or it's new you feel what they do and it was definitely a night to just drop everything. He was still happy that felt good, he just wanted that for a night as he thought of how he might just fuck it up too, though it did feel good, it was cramped sure it was just like the old days of sharing a quick shower groping or squeezing in a quickie before running out to the next job. The tight quarters was just familiar, and after they weren't really drying off on anything it was just a drop under the covers and Trevor in the middle thinking of soft rubs with body wash Patricia must have picked up, Michael truly unintentionally feeling him up as he got the back and Cherry working the front. He didn't linger on his ass she didn't need to work his cock no one left a love bite or mark. Still he shivered between them in that familiar place feeling more secure and cautiously loved than he had in years sure seeing Michael again and her nearly unchanged body nude and soapy got to him but it was an unfamiliar arousal he didn't need to rush it away just go with it. They didn't exclusively take turns focusing on chipping away of years of neglect even if a good intent had been there he didn't feel bitter or angry. He just savored that long hold from the pair. Even slyly mentioning they were the best lofahs he'd ever had couldn't have ruined that moment.

In the end left cleaner, more secure and more sated than he thought he could be even on drugs in the past years yet he knew he'd need more.

He always did and that would lead to him falling just as hard as he had the first time.

Proving as his last thought before he let himself sleep there was something that scared him.

>>>>>

He woke up suddenly a few hours later or what he thought was a few hours later with Micheal in front of him, he wondered when they had switched places looking over his shoulder he saw her facing the wall it was eerily silent he found himself checking they were breathing. Something he had done in the past that he swore he'd never tell them he always feared the worst when things got better at least if there was some snoring or something he could be at ease without it he would just assume it was him of course he'd wake up and find his lovers dead.

Shaking the thought from his head, souring his own mood he slid over Micheal and out of the bed looking over as she shifted into his spot on reflex with moving the arm that had been holding him to take her instead. Still they clicked, he remembered watching them out of curiosity and wanting to be in that tight little bubble they formed not knowing he could have been from the start he pulled the blanket up further over them and moved to put on whatever was somewhat clean finding that Patricia had done some laundry. She had said over dinner she thought for some people like them it's normal to want a little domestic bliss in their lives even if the game is their life. Glancing over at them again he felt it was true, now while he couldn't fight with them he really did understand.

He wished he knew why their hands were so tied he remembered if only loosely that things had been going well, they had cash flow, people they trusted, the occasion tutor for the kids and lots of downtime to guarantee between jobs no one was coming after them. Why did they have to give that up? He felt the bitterness rise up again as he thought of what they might have wanted to protect them from and that it clearly included Trevor he wasn't afraid of much that he could physically face, they could have stopped entirely after the last decent job before things went to shit and moved elsewhere and just lived even temporarily, forever if they picked up little things on the way there.

Something had to be missing he just wished they had trusted he could hold his own he pulled on his clothes and slowly slipped outside before the building rage erupted and woke them up he stepped outside to get his phone watching the sun rise of course it made him feel a little sentimental and he could have gone right back to bed. Even he was tired of his emotions sometimes, in private, and no one needed to know that.

It was short-lived anyways.

"Yeah T?" Lester answered.

"Already up and ready?" he asked, watching his tone for once...another first..as it was genuine.

"I slept earlier always looking forward to work, I guess you're up for the same reason, so what is it?"

"The job er...whatever you wanted to look into."

"Mmhmm the hardware you guys need I found some routes and you can take them during the day if you take care of all the members or you can wait till tonight and we can work the following morning either way once we start it's time to go. There haven't been any incidents since the transporters started going through Sandy Shores so they travel light, people wise."

"I can go now they probably have a look out and someone sleeping if it's overnight." he said.

"M and Cherry don't mind?"

He paused thinking maybe they would but like clockwork...or rather like a raindrop his bitterness was up again, maybe they could feel a little of what he felt.

"We already talked about it I usually get the supplies when we prepare and this is my backyard if there was no shipment you can bet I'm going to that damn shop and forcing that redneck to get in the good shit so?"

"Well alright, but I think you ought to cover your face I sent some face masks to your employee and he said he got them to Trisha even if they do have a lookout on the off chance they have someone watching from a distance you don't want them to miss and know who you are. oh and bring something heavy-duty but that you can run with I'm sure it's just the morning exercise for you."

He slipped back inside and found the box under the sink behind the cleaning supplies, smart woman he left a note on the table that he was meeting Chef to look at the next batch they were preparing and headed out even brief it was the best sleep he'd gotten in countless lonely nights. He was sure it was the same for them and he was bound to have just enough time to get away before they woke up and noticed he wasn't there he just didn' have a mood to feel guilty over it for now.

>>>>

It was actually a bit later than he suspected as the sun was high in the sky when Michael willed himself awake he looked down seeing only one sleeping on his chest he worried for a moment that Trevor had actually exploded but taken it elsewhere. He shifted to wake her up carefully tracing her jaw with his finger it wasn't quite like the old days sure but he still thought of both of them he wasn't going to toss her on the ground rushing for their missing half that didn't sit right with him either even if he only thought clearly about such things when he was essentially alone. As he thought she reacted to the touch and opened her eyes, she couldn't remember switching sides either but then they had normally slept wild it wasn't really a matter of overthinking it, it was almost comforting.

"Hey love...where is Trevor?" she asked only pausing to kiss his neck from her position against him as he smiled slightly glad he had gotten some sort of peace.

"Not a clue, maybe outside?" he moved to sit up as she got up to step out reminding him of how they went to sleep he had missed that toned apple that made her ass far worthy of appreciation and followed her to where their clothes were.

Cherry frowned seeing the note and wondered briefly if he ran off he probably had countless hideouts around here if he wanted time away from them before the job. Really hoping he wasn't in danger as she grabbed it.

"Do you have Chef's number?"

"No, I think Patricia might I'll call Frank." he said dressing quickly.

They weren't waiting long before they moved from a quick good morning to their eldest to Patricia before she heard Ron calling for Trevor, she poked her head out the door as she finished up, he had stopped by but hadn't stayed long he seemed even more nervous in a large group on Trevor's side.

"He's not here Ron." Cherry said.

"Still not back? O..okay."

She frowned as he tried to retreat.

"Wait a minute you saw him leave?"

"Yeah real early he does that a lot go out shoot some coyotes, mess with parked cars by idiot visitors whatever entertains him but when he does he always comes back before now."

She shook her head.

"He said he was going to see Chef."

It was Ron's turn to shake his head.

"Are you just waking up?"

"Well yeah, late night."

"Oh he must have had a little too much to drink or something then after the last time he tried to go there in peace and the Aztecas came he seemed a little more worked up than usual since it was when he first found out Michael was actually alive...uh he told me a little about you guys and there is no way he would have just let you sleep if he was going there and didn't know if there would be a surprise or not. He'd want you to know..."

She frowned and looked over her shoulder as Michael stepped out holding the phone.

"He's right Chef said he hadn't seen him all day."

"I'll get the van we'll go look he couldn't have gotten far without his truck." he said noting the bodhi was still there though it wasn't that strange he was as likely to be glued to it as he was to go walking until he found a car to steal instead.

>>>>>>

They found him eventually heading to the kitchen with the truck he didn't say a word as he noticed the van or that Michael rolled down the window to get his attention still running on adrenaline for the most part he hopped out having already called Lester to get everyone since he had the supplies. He called out, what took them so long and headed upstairs and change with Michael hot on his trail to push him against the wall already noticing the blood on his otherwise clean..ish shirt.

"Where the fuck were you, we have been looking for the past two hours."

"You should have called then sugartits." he said enjoying the forced position rather freely rubbing against him as he glared at the taller form his light smirk faded as Cherry and Ron watched them from a distance he stopped and shoved him back.

"Don't start with me, I did my job, it was "for the best" ideal for all of us, that's how it works isn't it?"

Michael shook his head.

"You fuck." Trevor flipped him off and headed upstairs.

"Hurry up we got to change, Ron! Get back to the trailer and watch for anyone that might get in over Lester!"

"Yes T...Trevor right away!" he said offering a wave as he left with a quickness Michael looked at her and she only shook her head and patted his shoulder to head upstairs.

>>>>>

Patricia and Lamar were staying in the unmarked car she was safest not putting her face out at this time of day and he was keeping an eye on her as Tracey, Jimmy and Franklin made their way up.

"Being considered for a position right?" Patricia asked Lamar.

"Yeah I guess." he didn't like it in the least he thought he had proven himself but he guessed not he looked up as she patted his arm.

"Don't take it personally, if they had no faith to give you wouldn't be here." she said with a smile.

He smiled slightly not sure he believed her as he would make a good scapegoat too...he knew Stretch told him.

Upstairs Franklin could already hear the arguing and groaned a bit, Lester had sent over a few things to make sleeping a little more comfortable as well but they had woken up early with some crazy redneck shooting out tires and having a grand old time every time he got one getting louder every beer. He wasn't in the mood they looked in and saw Chef at the table reading while Lester typed away at his computer Cherry was leaning against the wall in tight skinny jeans black matching her sort of suit and heels as she always worked better in heels. 

"Oh what right do you have to give me fucking shit Townley, or is the prick side the De Santa you became?"

"Don't fucking give me that you twat, I said I love you I show you the same damn way what the fuck else do you want from me? Yeah I give a motherfucking damn asshole!" he growled as Trevor went back outside the door making Michael follow him.

"You have a hell of a way of proving it you didn't even notice I wasn't there!"

"So sue me dealing with you this late in the life is exhausting and I needed a break and fucking got one!"

He rolled his eyes moving forward again, Michael not finished.

"It's all about you Michael....you could stay silent like our beloved girl over there and then at least you'd be sitting pretty." she held up her hand before Franklin said something.

"What does she need to say that you aren't hearing from me?! I don't care what you're mad at you don't handle it like that you dip shit!"

"Fuck you Michael! I needed something how are you not hearing that? Huh?"

Franklin's eyebrow twitched as they went out and came out again before he sighed.

"Hey!.....HEY!" he called repeating until they shut up and stayed in the main room.

"What?!" Trevor started.

"E-fucking-nough! Both of you, They might have found a better way to go about things...." before Michael could chime in he shook his head.

"But they didn't and they were right! We're all here and we have that to be fucking grateful for and they still let you have whatever fit you want! So if he's on you maybe you were wrong this time! Either fucking way family or not if we're gonna fucking do this shit and work together you need to focus on what we have right goddamn now...we clearly love you all Pops so bury this shit for work... damn." he said a firm base in his tone that made his mother chuckle as she gave him a slow clap for being successful in wrangling them both in while Jimmy and Tracey shook their heads just as amused as Michael and Trevor huffed Lester finally noticed them and moved his earbud.

"Hey kids."

They rolled their eyes wishing they had the ability to ignore their bickering fathers.

"What up unc'." they said in unison as he shrugged pulling his headphones off, glad that the suits and similar outfit for Tracey he had sent fit, it wasn't really a uniformity then with the mix of body types it was just the look the boss liked and Michael was finicky about it.

"Now that we are all here and we have our supplies, Michael if you've got it out your system." he said nodding at the other who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine...Frank tell Lamar to stick with Patricia they are gonna wanna be just close enough that their radio works which should be a decent distance away we don't really want her face on notice and have her husband and his idiots in the way but she is safest in the van find a hard to spot area so Lamar can give us a heads up, Cherry will get up top with Tracey they'll be our snipers and should move the fastest to get out of trouble, you take your brother for getaway I want one driving and one handling the shooting. Lester has cleaned up as much as he can so the opportunity to escape is a reality but we ain't gonna get any cleaner and I want to be prepared for everything, Chef and Trevor will be with me if shit falls through everyone escapes in their respective groups and we'll regroup with the hick cops get tired of chasing us." though he was still pissed, despite the reality check from an easily beloved son he found himself admiring how easily Michael shifted back into his position.

With everyone having their orders Cherry pushed away from the wall and Franklin noticed she had been quiet cause she was upset with Trevor the way she observed him he remembered her way of getting to someone she still cared about but did wrong but they had to deal with it later. She paused as her phone went off and she moved to answer it.

"It' K, speak." she said halting the group, he only listened for a moment before she moved to take out her switchblade as if not thinking about how she was going to take notes and Michael was on her in a second giving her his pad instead she shook her head out of whatever zone she ended up in the call and took it to scribble easily away before she ended the call. She only shrugged at him and headed outside waving for Tracey to follow her as Trevor swallowed thickly moving after her.

"What the fuck was that, a relfex?" he snapped.

She didn't even look back.

"Good for the team, I guess _that's_ how it works, get us on the headset."

Well now he could start to feel guilty.

>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking this is probably rated too high for the lack of mature content but implied limits is fitting for the game also I tank at those scenes so I try not to make you suffer through more than you need to there is more coming which is why this is getting longer....again. Just thought we needed one of these too.
> 
> Mmkay so I think I mentioned I just love this mission so it was fun to reshape it a touch here and there to fit the whole family hopefully the next one will be good mmkay now stay tuned.


	34. The Paleto Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with a long stretch of no dialogue where there would be some just moving things around was in a bad mood as I know some things about computers but not enough. So it was unclear while suddenly I couldn't run some programs, I found a way to fix it so I'm fine now however I think it fit a little more for them not to be screaming at one another over the radio as gun fire and such is going off filling the void.

>>>>>

Trevor sighed to himself looking around as Cherry made sure both hers and Tracey's faces were covered and took off on the motorcycle as Michael followed her briefly in the van Lester was making sure they had directions to the right spot as she took a turn preparing to make a backwards trip less they be seen together. Michael hoped they were going to be alright though he knew it probably wasn't needed they had succeeded, Franklin sighed watching them go and looked between the pair everything seemed fine when they left but he guessed he had seen it change just as quick.

"So what's wrong?" he asked Michael.

"Nothing."

"Would be kind of nice if you didn't bullshit me." he said firmly ignoring the look Michael shot him.

"I'll give you details later, for now I need everyone focused on the job, we're only missing him." he said nodding to Trevor.

The other flipped him off.

"Cute T, you can sulk later." Michael said.

"I ain't sulking M, I'm fucking thinking, is that something I'm allowed to do?" he snapped.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"And what is rolling around in the old upstairs?" he asked narrowly missing some bikers that clearly didn't know how to ride.

"Pfft why do you care?"

"Cause if you think you're going to get your revenge with our family working beside us...." he swore as Trevor moved out of nowhere grabbing his arm making the car swerve, scratching a couple's car though neither of them had the balls to say a thing and were quickly reversing to get out of the way..

"T!"

"Fuck you Michael! I ain't doing a damn thing to any fucking one I care about alright?? And don't give that fucking look I know what my boys can handle ya dick." he growled.

"Nah just Cherry and I, how's that working out for you? Do you know what we can handle?" he said, not needing to point out Jimmy and Franklin were in the van he was making him lose control of.

"Fuck. You."

"Yeah I love you too, but please not in front of the kids 'cause I can't say I give a fuck how old they get, you need to behave." Franklin and Jimmy tried not to snort feeling the tension fade as Trevor fought the grin it was simply how they made up...for the job anyways.

They pulled into place to drop them off quickly putting on their masks they moved close he could see on the building where Cherry and Tracey were but he supposed that was a good thing he knew it was going to be fast and he wouldn't have time to screw around. He was out and running after Chef and Trevor who excitedly shot the alarm the screams, him barking orders whether Michael was in charge or not, the sound of forcing open the target it took him back way more than anything else had. He kicked in the bars as Chef called they were cut and for a moment stopped short.

The area was wavering a bit he was seeing double, not quite dizzy but not all there he felt he was suffocating a bit but moved forward to start stuffing his bag with everything, including some jewelry that must have been used to pay for something, their operation was all sorts of dirty and no one else would think how valuable this little hole in the wall actually was. The room was spinning again as he felt a lump in his chest, he was almost positive he was having some sort of streak of guilt thinking of who else he was taking that money from but the feeling passed as Trevor ran in to tell them the cops were here and they needed to hurry.

There was guilt but with them not like the usual person would have it, making a mistake, it was just thinking back to that damn job, he remembered he'd been cold set to leave they had shared many sleepless nights not knowing of course that the boss or Maude would be getting Cherry soon and he was just done. He couldn't play happy families anymore. He wanted more for Trevor all the same, it wasn't supposed to go how it had there was supposed to be something waiting for him. He knew it wouldn't have been a substitute, that he still would have felt pain but he was sure it would have ended differently for them to reunite, it was the response.

It made no damn sense Lester was helping they could have made an escape for him and sent Michael off but it just wasn't right. He wasn't sure if he had that thought once or twice or if it was just sitting below the surface. Everything was wrong the moment they started the job if he had passed on the chance to get a little bit of normal for his kids they would have figured it out and he would have caved and told Trevor everything. If only they had never gone, what went wrong he didn't think he ever really knew so there was nothing to forget. Swallowing the lump he shook his head and hurried to put on his gear he didn't have time to think about this right now.

About missed chances or otherwise, people that either can overcome or that are in denial share this, they can let go but for people like this the past isn't everything yet it is....meaning it had to be addressed time willing as it can be, processed, given time to rest only to go back to it; or they had no chance.

He would have to settle on shooting a few cops in the head.

Though the vision wasn't fading that easily seeing them swarmed it was worse than Lundendorff but so similar, backs against the wall they were a whole lot more protected now but everything was wrong and left a bitter taste in his mouth. Beside him Chef briefly struggled with the minigun, it had probably been little damaged however Trevor took out that bit of military whats-it though he saw three go down making a passage he didn't look up and risk pointing out they had help from above as they ran under the little cover the building offered while innocent but ultimately in the way morons ran by screaming. He turned trying to get Trevor to pick it up and come with him more how it should of been with no time to dwell on that he called Franklin who had no choice but to abandon the plan and hurry Jimmy to get whatever transport was going to work.

No matter how agonizingly slow it went.

Michael groaned a bit to himself as he moved without thinking getting in front of Trevor though they were both in gear he was just stuck in the past a bit, it wasn't completely lost on the other what he was doing but he was focusing on his targets...just about anything with the minigun he was just delighted about. They held off for a while Michael keeping in contact with Franklin and Jimmy worried about them and glad at least they were working out. Franklin said that he was driving and that Jimmy didn't even have the training that Tracey did and he was still a natural he didn't have to have a fatal shot he just had to help Franklin with the blind spots to get close enough they could reach them.

Finally getting a break Trevor saw them coming and called to Michael they had to go while the military and every other gun they could get to help them was focused Chef could get into hiding and they could move towards the chicken factory. Inside Trevor immediately grabbed a few hostages and got the doors closed Jimmy was breathing heavily as he moved them toward the wall just knowing there was another way in and behind something was the best place to be while they regrouped if only for a moment.

Funny enough as Franklin said...they looked hotter than a motherfucker and Trevor wasn't even frustrated because it was too fucking true. Trevor kept his face as covered as it was going to get and made it clear he would only shoot anyone who was bold enough to come out of the office and take a look at their faces even on him the fast-paced sprint in the heavy gear was a lot. Though his blood was pumping rather than frustration he was feeling a rise it was just like the good old days, he felt desire, a life he hadn't in years, and he was glad...happy..ecstatic just over everything because he had Michael beside them.

His trusted employees the whole damn family he didn't really care they needed a moment and would be shooting their way out. He looked over as Franklin and Jimmy reloaded while Michael clapped them on the back proud of them.

"Nice work boys."

"Hell yeah." Jimmy said, breathing heavy not for the exercise but feeling something he was sure got to his dad once in a while.

He worried for a moment he couldn't keep up but wasn't about to turn tail and run his family needed him, he wasn't just the douche yelling obscenities at an overpriced screen. Then hearing how Franklin put it, teasing him all the same even underfire he felt that pride growing. Yeah he didn't have much training he had only gone to the gun range a few times but when he saved Franklin's ass and knocked some idiot out of the way well he was...just dying to try again.

"We ain't out of the fire yet." Franklin said.

"Doesn't matter, you gotta live in the moment with work like this, smile son you're in danger of turning into this man." Trevor teased as Michael glared at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean? You'd think you'd want your son to be like his father, dick."

Trevor huffed.

"I'm just saying you have a stick up your ass that can't be removed by divine intervention or the payout from every score we've ever done, so you know, chill the fuck out is what I'm saying."

They rolled their eyes as Michael flipped him off but they were certainly riding the waves before they were up and moving through the factory as quickly as they could Franklin behind Trevor and Jimmy behind Michael. If they were doing battle with those a little more armed it wasn't worth the risk to go any other way. It ended up paying off sooner rather than later as they were faced with some poor cleaning and soldiers not giving a fuck how they go down. 

"I think they think there is more than one of me they are backing down!" Chef called over the radio.

"Good you get to the meeting point!" Trevor just barely called over the shots impressed with a lucky but acceptable headshot from Jimmy sparing him a shot to the leg.

"Your talents are wasted with TPI too nice work man!"

"Fuck you M!" they held their ground for a short time before the train was coming through and they were able to make a run for it Jimmy was limited but relieved Michael held his arm firm and helped him up. He could just barely hearing the few extra shots and frowned as they rushed to slam the door shut.

"Baby? Trace? Are you guys alright?" he said tensing as he heard weak gun shots on their end saying there was some interference.

"They are perfectly fine, getting the rest of the targets we required."

He frowned remembering her phone call and her intent to carve the list in her arm if no one had been there to stop her.

"Now wait a minute we have to go back!" Trevor snapped.

"Not needed, Agent K is a finely tuned machine if she so intends to train your daughter there is no safer place for her while the military is active we have connected with your info man soon they will be called off to help the wounded that were simply in the way. The clean up will help with the rest of the cover as they don't wish to cause a panic over being taken down by such a small group, nothing riles up the idiots we have to protect than the idea that tax dollars haven't promised enough training. Though color me impressed. I'll be in touch continue to your meeting point....oh and we will be able to detach the car you're in I'd leave that gear in there it will be retrieved and cleaned you'll be in the clear soon." the static disappeared and Michael sighed heavily as he moved to tear the gear off.

"That's it Mik..."

"Enough T, Cherry trusts them and they have kept up their end of the deal we don't got time to argue if we're planning on getting reunited alright?" he snapped, feeling a bit guilty seeing the kicked look on his face so to speak.

He bent next to him and took his hand.

"Relax hey..I'm sorry we're just on a time crunch..."

"Says the dick." he muttered, only looking up as he felt a light familiar touch on his cheek.

"Maude's group is being helpful because of her value in the field, value we saw a long time ago, they'll be fine you can trust that and you can trust what you remember okay?" Trevor sighed and looked down.

"Yeah fine...that's better Mikey." he smirked and waved his hand to make him hurry as they felt a shake of the trains he really wondered who the fuck these people really were they were able to jump into the dummy car as the train reconnected with a shift of the track.

Hearing an explosion...that was some cleaning, they really needed to keep Maude and her people on the right side next to them anyhow.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also as much as I love it....it ends too quick but meh here we are hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> with the train was that a reference? Yes it was, it's more a matter of if you know where it came from hehe.


	35. We're Back Baby...Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time flies doesn't it...at least it hasn't been a year right? Do I still get brownie points for that? Lol.  
> 2-25-21 I have been working on this slowly and tonight on my way home from work I was supposed to do more but I slipped and I caught myself but my glasses fell out of my mask and broke. So I can still write without focusing too much and I know the keyboard decently but if any word is off that is why.
> 
> meh, I will not be tamed dagnabitty
> 
> the glue worked thankfully really need new ones.
> 
> Final note I think I specified that another change was that Trevor hadn't hooked up with Ashley or Crystal whatever her name is or maybe I gave him a different thing to let out frustrations or maybe I hid it behind a drug binge I just don't like that first girl cause she's gross...lol I'll have to check...why does it matter it doesn't to you just thinking outloud.

>>>>>>

As the train stopped Agent Sanchez quickly told them he was a friendly, wisely before swinging the door open, they slid out it was late but not so much that they would attract attention out here. Trevor made a smart ass comment about them checking trains for illegals and that he should watch it before he took the bags and moved to pull out their cuts, just with a quick visual count he could see they went well over their 'limit' and tossed some stacks their way.

"Here is the extra for the rest of your little group, the ladies got rid of those we weren't anticipating and your friend made sure no one was looking more than they needed to, so this ought to be just right for all of you. This is a big win for freedom so keep your nose clean and the next job will clear up a lot more past transgressions." with a wink, he slammed his trunk down and hopped inside.

Ignoring the celebratory whoops that came with a job well done, they were relieved to hear everything worked out considering they were stuck with the run off.

"Fuckin' A we fucking did it! " seeing Franklin praising his younger brother he felt a pride that he wasn't sure he'd ever get.

"We need to split just in case they have groups looking they'll be on the look out for four."

"Or six if they were smart." he looked up suddenly seeing Cherry and Tracey sitting on top of the train they jumped down to run over to them, Trevor excitedly spun the pair around.

"This is fucking family here, we'll split but this is our life and you better not fuckin' forget it!" he said in his usual satisfied yelling sort of way.

"Tell me you didn't ride the top of the train the whole way over." Michael said as Cherry came over as he handed off their cuts.

"The boss works in quick ways Mikey we needed a drop off, simple as that."

"Fuck really? We get all this?"

"Yeah you do we keep it even and fair don't have time for anyone fighting over fake favoritism just be smart okay baby?"

"Oh she knows, they are young criminals after all, did you not tell your father how you entertain yourselves?" Cherry teased.

He gave them a questioning look as Tracey stuck her tongue out at him.

"Details later Frankie Jimmy let's go."

"Hey wait I want to know too!" Trevor called but she only blew a kiss as the other pair followed her to the waiting truck either compliments of Lester or the boss...either way even Michael as prideful as he could be didn't think he'd ever had a smoother running operation than right now with both of them.

She waved as they hurried out and nodded toward the truck pulling off her mask as they headed back to the trailer, Trevor looked back at her.

"You're not upset with me anymore?" he asked unnaturally cautiously, mood switching in the usual fashion.

She cocked her head.

"I'll think about it." he only briefly pouted as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"You can argue with us on our choices but it isn't going to change how loved you really are, next time you say something before you leave, we want to know you're okay I don't care what we've seen you handle, got me?" he swallowed thickly.

"Fine.." he yelped as she pinched his ear, though Michael saw the grin rise.

"I love you too." how he did, he just looked over at the pair thrilled with their success sure he would be angry for who knows how long it wasn't really an issue on one hand as he wasn't angry just because of them perhaps if he had a normal childhood things would different but there were many areas he wasn't even going to touch he knew there was love there they could make him feel enraged sharing how strongly he felt as it could melt into love again.

Even with him, even he was aware he felt strongly it was how it was overpowered easily he swallowed thickly as he parked in front of the trailer, he could see Patricia busy at the stove.

"You know, I can't do it again.." he said grabbing their attention.

"We aren't leaving T." he looked over at her wanting to trust that gaze, it was a different sort of mistrust, he knew they cared and wanted to take care of all them which meant something could push them over the edge again, it was sweet and disgusting at the same time leaving him conflicted and clearly frustrated all the same.

"So long as what?"

"There is no 'so long as' or 'but' we needed something more concrete, Moses probably was our most loyal member and maybe he would be willing to help out without actually being active in the life but our kids...us we're stuck, forever that is more security than you can get online." Michael said firmly moving to light a cigarette.

"I want to believe that...keep it that way." he smirked though showing he had at least some faith as they got out to go inside, baby steps.

>>>>

Fairly early, or late with the position of the sun Trevor woke pressed as firmly between the pair as he had been when they laid down, he'd been a little aroused but mostly after the high flying attack part of him allowed a bit of a crash. Now pressed against an obvious bit of morning wood and soft breasts as he liked it there was no way he was getting back to sleep, he shifted not wanting to go out and wake up Patricia especially standing completely at attention.

He shifted and noticed Cherry was wiping her eyes, he didn't want to disturb her either, he looked down she hadn't shown any issues with his body, or Michael's it was like time stood still as she showed she missed them though for the first time, at least that he would acknowledge, he felt what he had mocked Michael for. That unwell desire paired with knowing how badly things could end while feeling fairly certainly you deserve it. He could see where Michael had a little more cushion the light barely noticeable stretch marks from her pregnancy and think them entirely flawless if only in that moment. While staring down or not really even needing to and feeling the needle marks and scars, ripped skin from bad trips and a few pimples scattered here and there from needing to bathe waaaaaaaay more often he felt a bit sick he wasn't going to leave though he wasn't sure they would react the same way again they must see what he does and know something isn't right...that was putting it fucking lightly. All the same the melancholy thought didn't put a pin his feelings as he tried to push his nerves away he turned on his side.

Placing a kiss on the other man's forehead before sliding his arm around his waist, he always appreciated Michael's thicker form though for his teasing he wasn't as 'thicc' as he made him out to be. It was still comfortable at the same time similar to her breasts but not the same and aggravating his mood all the more, why the hell weren't they awake? Michael shifted a bit still not used to being with someone that wanted him. He hadn't ever really considered he was with Amanda but the way she acted only falling more and more in hate with him it was entirely unfamiliar, even if he welcomed it. He seemed to open his eyes but they closed again.

"Hmmm...?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mikey....I get it now." he swallowed a swear...surprisingly feeling a wobble rise between the words.

He only saw a slight smirk on his face but for his expression, he could have dozed right off, Trevor tried to move again and was only met with Micheal's thigh as the shifting only allowed them get even more tangled with one another, it wasn't uncomfortable there was a muscle memory to it almost. Making the most of what they had, as not a one was about to move and cut someone out, that, he missed the most. Frustrated he settled for staying put and only moved to grab his shaft.

He swallowed thickly, remembering the one time had rubbed against Michael while he was sleeping though they both got off the way Michael acted after bringing back his old insecurities had him swearing he'd never do it again and he feared what his mother would have done to him if he did the same to Cherry. That was for them, if he was trying not to wake them up he made no promises for how he felt when alone like this. It was almost comforting if he really had an episode he could wake them up they were _there_ though at the moment he was fine he was just missing touch and after actually sleeping peacefully it demanded to be taken care of. He let his eyes close to imagine what would be happening if they had woken easily like they had in the past not that it was a bad thing or anything not this time he tried to imagine Michael who would caress every inch of him given the time to do it, though he was only working the shaft in his usual fashion Michael's hands were softer. 

Dazed in his deep concentration he pictured Cherry teasing him, she knew he couldn't handle much that is he didn't have much patience he could never be hostile with his precious girl but it did put a damp on the mood she knew him plenty. He shifted working further on his shaft spreading his legs with abandon to massage his sac with his free hand, he was panting soon he didn't care when he felt a stirring he picked on Michael because it entertained him his husband...yes again he was in his good graces and he wouldn't say a fucking thing about it; was just too uptight. Though he understood some limits now that they were older so when it came he took care of it bemoaning the day he'd never be able to appreciate it again...he wondered if that was a bullet to the head? Would he care at that age? His gaze opened feeling a familiar tug in his ear....like she just knew what passing thought he had. He opened his eyes acknowledging Cherry though it didn't stop him from his movement. 

"Really Trev?...."she could have said anything.

He would have stopped if she asked but maybe he didn't know her as well as he once had.

"I don't even get to watch anymore? The disrespect."

He sputtered as she smirked and released his cock.

"You want a show baby? I'll give you one." he said shifting so that his lanky form could rest on either side of her bracing himself against the wall though he wanted far too badly to rub himself between her soft breasts he knew that wouldn't be much to look at from her point of view he felt her hands on his thighs as he began again the same movement making him ache further with such a willing audience.

For a moment anyways, she easily flicked her tongue over the already weeping slit earning a startled but appreciative groan from the man above her, he swallowed thickly as she did it again making him want to slide between her lips but this time and probably only this time he would take the teasing....he wasn't sure how long he'd last if he had her working any longer than that. He resisted the urge to thrust worried he might hurt her being a touch out of practice as she teased his head easily with her tongue growing reaccustomed to the shape of his aching cock he let his head hang hand going a bit weak as he cried out eyes rolling back a bit. He blamed the drugs leaving him more sensitive but then Michael could lose it with the easy action with her too...maybe she was just good at it he didn't care either way his mind allowed him to savor that she freely wanted to do it with him. As she paused in appreciating the cleaner taste of him she smirked at his flushed expression she could just barely see the way he was hunched.

"I can take more than just the head." she said firmly.

He shook his head.

"But I..really can't..." he stopped short as she worked her tongue around the head in a quick motion similar to her teasing him with a similar shaped lollypop he'd given her so long he cried out again this time confirming his concern as he released in her face, she took a slow breath waiting for the trembling to stop as she ran her tongue over her lips.

She often wondered if she really enjoyed the taste of their cum or it was just loving them, it didn't matter as he tried to catch his breath before moving off of her to grab a shirt wipe away the rest of his spunk from her face pausing as he stared in her eyes, calm for even a little bit he shifted between her legs as he slid his hands up her sides. Dripping with need or not she wrapped her legs around him stopping him from movement, it was just about him, she wouldn't need preparation no matter how good his lips felt against her skin, he seemed to understand and moved to kiss her breasts before shifting to nibbling at her buds carefully she only let out a light gasp having not let anyone else close to her in some time she masturbated but as they say whether you love a person or not makes it better, it's hard to copy it on your own the second time around. He shifted just a bit to press his head against her second set of waiting lips and swallowed the lump in his throat it was always like this, they had their time together and it was natural, everything they wanted but it only worked because they could have this one on one time go smoothly.

He pushed in carefully, it was naturally not as perfectly shaped as it once was obviously that is he knew he could hurt her again virgin or no he really wondered what those suits of theirs and her time recovering had done to her part of him saw the woman she was now sure but her younger counterpart was standing proud almost aged backwards he never understood women who aged like wine it never made sense to him but now it sort of did. Ignoring the insecurities rising from that he pushed again listening for unfamiliar whimpers as a nod that he was getting rough or an encouraging moan. She was no born again virgin it was just different, thankfully it too few thrusts to turn the dial back before she was wrapping her legs around him again as she could. He swallowed thickly he had worked his damnedest to forget that pillowy embrace though it was all he thought about right next to Michael the first year he didn't have either of them was the worse, sleeping and masturbating hoping things would get easier, they never did he was just a touch less vocal about it.

With him though that was a lot.

She bit her lip as he found his rhythm he left her on her back for a moment watching her try to silence herself...mostly considering the wrong noise would no doubt wake Patricia and they didn't need to have that talk...no sir.

Though he couldn't take it and moved so one leg was on the bed the other bent reaching the floor so he could tug her into his lap and make her ride him, let her hips do the talking, though he was no better going quiet for a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck easily dominating the kiss when she got to play cowgirl. They were fairly evenly matched in girth but like the rest of him Trevor was longer than Michael she felt like she was clenching on every inch as she slid down, until she grew wetter and made for an easier slide that is, toys were fun with Trevor but alone they were such a sorry replacement. As she pulled her tongue from his she tilted her head to nip at his neck pulling a long moan from him she was just as amused by his 'cut here' tattoo as he was.

As aroused as you could get him by licking, kissing, or biting it was a fuck you to anyone that would actually go after it to cause him harm, you can kill him but he got off on it and that's all that will ever matter. He whimpered slightly feeling her lips working far too tender magic at his neck as he held her waist tighter easily thrusting to meet her lips and match her speed. He was pretty sure he hadn't slept with anyone else but then one can lose themselves only so many times and wake up in mysterious places before the possibility began to raise and stay there. He did remember people laughing that he almost slept out as he tried to make it clear without asking what he wanted.

The psycho who couldn't control himself for a few seconds at a time before he broke his foot off in your ass, the one that knew how to prepare game he hunted because of his practice in getting rid of bodies less than animal no matter how animal some humans are. The one of course that could laugh and cry at the same time seeing someone go down even if he hated them the list went on but still attached to a man that wanted to be handled carefully. He couldn't just be the victim of an outdated stereotype he made it his mission to not be ordinary but it was still there.

With every smack of flesh and firm reminder of a missed and needy pussy, a need bred by her how he wanted to be caressed as his dick was to say the very least he let his head fall back feeling her hands in what was left of his hair not tugging just running her fingers over his scalp as she claimed his lips. This was right, exactly what needed, he felt a shiver all over again working his tongue under, against, with hers as he held her hips aiding her in speeding up she swallowed against his mouth, dying for more as she tightened her hold on him. How she missed this he could be rough with her depending on the situation it was just his way though it was different than what they were familiar with he was firm and fast and couldn't hurt them that way she liked him dominant and his far more common cuddly self, she let him lead, let him go where he wanted though in charge at the same leaving free performance for both.

They didn't need it, the talking, begging....well that maybe later but mostly they let the thrusts keep the speaking going she knew who it belonged to and they knew they weren't getting another set...so to speak. Dirty talk was simply shelved as he gripped her a final time moving to kiss her as she went tight cumming with him as his boy was yanked right over the edge and he released freely inside her, even holding back their breath it was hard to keep it in he fell to the side against Michael with a quick movement less he fall the other way and knock both of them against against the hard wall of the trailer. Breathing heavily and sweating against Micheal's back he was trying to catch his breath as the aftershocks bounced along any free nerve willing to listen...so to speak.

He looked at her flushed face, eyes closed again as shuddery breaths made their way out of her parted lips he shifted to kiss her again, lightly this time.

"...I...I love you." he said against her lips.

She smirked.

"I love you too sexy."

To his credit Michael remained still and silent though he'd woken some time ago only listening like he had back in the day, mostly knowing he'd want to still have private time with Cherry and he had to show Trevor he'd play fair. Unlike back in the day he didn't have to touch himself to get off, maybe he was a little too pent up but it was sort of nice to care again, move away from being apathetic and remember there was someone, two for that matter he could actually love that much, the familiar need he'd take care of later it was about Trevor after all, Cherry would come to him later, he'd certainly be waiting.

>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I struggle with these scenes having so little practice but then I get self conscious and it's like just fricking cut it add something to make up for the rating cause no body wants to read it from you lol. So uh yeah I mean it's usually lackluster but if it's really bad that's why .

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, I really hope people understand I am just busier now doesn't mean it's impossible for me to work on this though perhaps Ill promise more short chapters to get more out, we will see, not sure who would even be watching but hey hearts to you if you will!  
> Bye frosting and spoons.
> 
> Also Trevor's


End file.
